Glass
by NhaleXhale
Summary: Blue waters. Clear skies. Peace of mind. Bermuda is the embodiment of beauty and security. Yet, for some reason, Novia leaves paradise to spend time in DC with her aunt every summer. Trying her best not to reflect on her previous visit, she looks forward to what 2010 could bring. But exactly what does this year have in store for her?
1. Arrival

**~1~**

**Arrival**

* * *

"Name?" The customs officer doesn't make eye contact with her immediately. He is too busy skimming over the two documents she had handed him. A boarding pass and a passport. Then, he holds the passport up before him— only a few centimeters from her face.

"Novia Nelson Spence," she replies with a nervous smile.

"And where are you coming from Ms. Spence?" He asks even though he knows. It's written on her passport clear as day. It's just a test. It's always a test with them. And he calls her "Ms." as if he truly respects her.

It's just all part of the job.

"Bermuda," she answers.

His eyes narrow, slipping between the passport and the girl behind the counter, "… and did you dye your hair, Ms. Spence?"

She should be used to this too. They always ask that, but she can't help but get trepid when they do. It's a long, awkward story. She doesn't know where to begin. "No, umm… My hair is naturally black. It's white there because—"

"Age?" His voice cuts through her own. A reflection of his complete disinterest.

"Fifteen," Novia exhales, feeling her heart slam against her chest. Its thrumming reaches her throat.

"Reason for visitation?" He continues. Although his expression is like stone and unmoving, she is certain that deep down he is smiling— smug to be exact. He enjoys this little interrogation. Or whatever he sees it as.

"Just visiting my aunt in DC for the summer," She says. "I'll be returning in September,"

The customs officer sets down her passport gruffly and glares at her for a moment, contemplating something. Then he looks back at his laptop, probably going over the other list of questions. The easier ones. "Do you have any alcoholic substances?"

"No."

"Any drugs, lithium batteries, agricultural items, poultry, or livestock?

"No."

"Are you carrying over ten thousand dollars?"

She wishes, but, "No."

He stamps the passport with a heavy sigh, "Alright kid, enjoy your stay." He says, handing back her documents. Novia reaches to take them, feeling relieved that it's over. But the officers retracts his hand.

"And get your photo updated," He adds. His words are nowhere near as condescending as before. They're more like advice. Maybe it's his insurance that customs will go easier on her if she actually looked more like her photo.

She nods rapidly, taking the documents. "Will do, sir" She's due soon for a new passport anyways.

Now night, the airport is silent. One or two travelers pass by. The crisp sound of their luggage wheels rolling along the ceramic tiles fill the air ever so often. All the convenience stores and food vendors seem to be closed. Their entrances barred off and locked shut.

Novia keeps her pace until she reaches the glass doors leading to the pickup area. She peers through it perplexed and disappointed. All she can see is a line of hungry, yellow taxis hopelessly awaiting their next meal. A man brushes past her and pushes the doors beside her open, clearly in a hurry. At least five taxi men jump out their car, ready to feast on whatever his wallet contains.

But her aunt's vehicle is nowhere in sight.

"… where are you?" She mutters under her breath, giving one final scan of the line of vehicles in front of the pick-up area. When she's certain that none of them is her aunt's, she moves away from the glass doors to allow a few others to pass by.

She once again finds herself growing uneasy. All the summers she's spent here, she's so used to finding her aunt waiting outside for her. She's also used to arriving in the middle of the day. And today she's gifted with both adversities.

Lucky her.

She quickly whips out one of her cellphones. The one that she uses when she's in America. She shuffles through the numbers until her aunt's pop up. Each ring makes Novia's stomach churn. Each silence brings a shiver.

After four or five rights, it comes. The dreaded voicemail response.

She stammers, "Hey auntie Amanda, it's Novia. My flight got delayed and I just reached DC. I'm by the pick-up area."

After hanging up the phone, her eyes move back to the glass doors and the taxis that sit beside the road. She edges closer to doors, reassuring herself.

_It won't happen again_. She repeats in her mind. She closes her eyes in hopes of giving her words more authority. But her efforts are all in vain.

Betrayingly, her thoughts begin to drift— focus on the summer before. For some reason, they seek out fear. Colors begin to melt together, allowing a crisp image to form.

A man's face. Sickly green eyes. A touch so faint, yet she feels it clawing through the recesses of her mind.

A coarse, intrusive hand.

_Tick…Cri…ck_

It's a crawling sound, enough to draw her attention back to the now. The sound is hollow from afar and sharp as it nears her ears. Novia blinks rapidly and distances herself from the glass.

She breathes in sharply. Her eyes trailing a pinprick crack's line of destination on the glass. It paused right where her body had stood. She steadies herself and closes her eyes once more. "We're _not_ doing this again," She scolds herself. She knows better than to let her mind wander like this.

Novia places her hand on the glass tenderly. It's cool to the touch despite absorbing the summer heat and vehicle exhaust. She focuses briefly, allowing all negative thoughts to be pushed away for the time being. The glass wails— a pitch unheard by all. All except her.

She feels the closure of the crack as it dissipates by her touch. It slowly mends, traveling back up the same path. Within seconds, the crack is gone. She opens her eyes to survey her work.

_Probably should leave now before I level the place, _She decides and she slings her knapsack over her shoulder.

DC air is unlike any other. Back in Bermuda, the breeze always teases you, inviting you to the ocean. Here, the air is thick and foreboding, reflecting the congestion and overpopulation that makes DC. Yet every summer, Novia prefers to spend her time here.

"Need a taxi Miss?" A voice, audible but muffled by the sounds of the concrete jungle. Trains, cars, ventilation systems— all accumulating, composing the air around her.

A taximan stands before her with hands eagerly pressed together. She didn't even see the man approach. And she definitely couldn't hear his footfalls over the noise.

With a step back, "_N_—"

Her lips shut tight. She's forced to weigh her odds. No way can she walk to her aunt's home. Especially, it being so dark already.

She has no choice.

"Alright…"

The man grins and happily takes the knapsack off her hands— not because he feels satisfaction from the thought of helping a minor get home safely, but because he's making an extra buck. Of this, she is certain.

Novia follows him to his cab and takes the seat directly behind him.

The cab driver is fully aware of her aloof actions but ignore them anyway. Money is money after all.

"Okay kid, where you headed?" He asks with a hand turning the radio dial until it reaches the local news.

"Drop me off near Georgetown," Novia responds. She's not giving him her address. She doesn't care if the man has heard millions of them before. And before he can ask—

"I'll walk from there. It's fine."

But so far, he shows now ill intentions.

_Just not yet._

"… Alright." He huffs and pulls the taxi out of the lot. The two are silent as the cab joins the DC traffic.

The driver keeps looking at Novia through the rearview mirror. She begins to suspect something so she edges closer to the door. He ceases looking up at her, realizing her unease. Then, finally, the man strikes up a conversation, "You missed Independence Day. The barbecues, parades, and celebrations."

"Not really here for that," She lies. Besides, it's only after nine. She can still catch the fireworks.

"Thanks for standing by," The staticky voice of a news anchor comes through the radio. "We're back at Cadmus Labs. It seems as if the fire is spreading to the lower floors. The fire department is doing everything in its power to prevent further destruction."

Novia jumps, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the car. The taxi driver slams break at her suddenness. "You alright?" He calls over the multiple car horns protesting his actions.

"You need to take me to Cadmus. _NOW!_" She barks, pushing aside his concern.

He changes lanes, almost clipping another vehicle. He doesn't ask why Novia needs to go to Cadmus Labs, but he senses her distress.

It doesn't take long for her to see smoke billowing against the midnight blue sky. Now she sees the sparks of orange dancing with it. The lab engulfs in flames like a burning cloak stretching towards the bottom floor.

_Aunt Amanda_. She thinks, _please be alright._

"I can't go any further. It's sanctioned off." The taxi driver notifies her.

"That's fine, I can walk the rest of the way." She hurries, taking her knapsack and exiting the car. She throws him a fifty-dollar bill. More than he may have required. He doesn't protest, however, because he has no plans on calculating the change. Especially not after the fiasco she put him through. Novia doesn't wait for it either. She's already stepping over the yellow caution tape.

"Hey!" Someone calls over the moaning fire.

Novia glances over, expecting it to be the taxi driver. She feels her fist—the one not burdened by her bag— harden and grow crystalline. "I gave you more than eno—"

A false assumption. It's a fireman pursuing her.

"This isn't a playground for children!" He barks.

Novia shoves the bag in his face, "Don't lose this," she orders.

The fireman holds the bag begrudgingly— more like he catches the tossed bag out of reflex. He has more to say. In fact, he was going to pull the girl away from the caution tape. But what happens next keeps his mouth hanging in awe.

The girl's body is stiffening. It begins to shine against the light emitting from the fire. Finally, it grows completely transparent and smooth to the touch. Her clothes slip off due to her skin's decreasing traction.

She becomes pure glass. And instantaneously her form shatters into hundreds of shards, drifting into the smoked filled air. Right into the blown windows of Cadmus Laboratory. Then they assemble into a crystalline figure of Novia.

"Aunt Amanda!?" Novia calls. Even if her Aunt is here lying amongst the burning debris, she doubts that she'll recognize this form.

Above the crackling fire, she hears noises. _Voices_.

"If we're going to be a team Robin, you can't always be running off!" A boy screams following by the tapping of rapid footsteps. White light emanates not too far ahead. It starts as a crack then opens up further.

An elevator. She sees two figures dash towards it.

Aunt Amanda might be on a lower floor. "Wait up!" She calls. She's quick to maneuver around the rubble. The elevator was in the process of closing but she jams her hand between the door, leaving a dent.

Three boys. A tall one with dark skin and blond hair, another one with red hair and a bright yellow bodysuit with a mask, and the third has dark hair and is notably the shortest. He too wears a suit. Red with a black cape. And a mask a well.

The three watches her uneasily, confused. Novia watches them as well. Uncertain as to why they are here. But she doubts that her confusion is readable. Not in this transparent form. "Halloween isn't till a few months. What are you guys doing here?" She attempts to joke, despite still being on edge over the wellbeing of her aunt.

The two shorter boys still stare at her, baffled. The taller one is the first to speak, "We can ask the same to you,"

Novia frowns, "My aunt is a scientist here. She hasn't been answering my calls. She's probably still—"

"You. Have. Powers!" The redhead bursts in astonishment, too busy taking in her crystalline figure to hear what she has to say. "I've never seen you in the league. Are you a sidekick? Mentee? Vigilante?" His word flow through his mouth without any natural pauses. Novia can't help but feel frazzled by his speech.

Is this guy even breathing?

"Whoever she is, she can't come along. Powers or not, she'll jeopardize the mission." The dark-haired boy cuts in. He's too small to intimidate her.

And he seems kind of pretentious.

"Like I said, I'm here for my aunt. She has to be here somewhere."

"Hate to break your bubble, Crystal Girl, but the whole building's been evacuated. So, your aunt is probably with first responders or something." The redhead says.

She's growing frustrated, "_One: _don't call me Crystal Girl. My name is Novia. _Two_—" The elevator suddenly stops, causing the four to jerk forward.

"Looks like we're at the bottom floor." The tallest one says.

"No, Aqualad, this can't be right. My sensors are picking up more floors. Sublevels to be exact." The dark-haired one checks a circular object that resembled a compact. He flings it open. A hologram comes up. A 3D structure of the building. And more— floors, dozens of them, driving right down into the earth. Novia has been to Cadmus before but she's never heard or seen these floors before.

She wants to protest the inaccuracy of the boy's findings, but something else registers in her mind. And she feels dense for only putting it together now. These three aren't just _kids_.

"_Your_ name is Aqualad?" She points a crystalline finger at the blond young man. She doesn't even wait for him to confirm before continuing. The Atlantean symbol on his belt is enough confirmation for her. Then her eyes shift towards the other two.

An "R" and a lightning bolt.

But this can't be right. They shouldn't be here.

"Wait, so… you're Robin, and you're Kid Flash?" She guesses.

"Finally, someone gets it right." Kid Flash nudges Robin. His eyes meet Novia's, "I take it you're a fan?" He smirks, clearly enjoying the acknowledgment.

"No," Novia admits. "But, I hear about you guys and the Justice League a lot back home. I never knew sidekicks could work without their mentors..." she muses on.

The two taller boys look visibly taken aback.

Robin seems underwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Probably offended as well for some reason, "Well great talk. We should definitely finish it sometime." He responds sarcastically, "KF, Aqualad, let's focus on getting to the sublevels." He pushes himself out of the elevator, "The building's blueprints indicate that there's an express elevator nearby."

"I'll check," Kid Flash bolts out of the elevator, bringing a breeze along with him. He returns in an instant, "It's over there, but I think I saw someone— or something— get on it." He shrugs.

Robin and Kid Flash head towards the direction of the express elevator, leaving Novia and Aqualad alone on the bottom floor.

She turns to him, "Some team, huh?"

She regrets speaking to him immediately, realizing that he probably can't see her grin in her current state. He also seems to lack emotional response, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Aqualad sighs, "Sometimes, I'm not too sure if we even _are _a team."

He turns off after them, leaving Novia to think about where to search first.


	2. The Mission

**~2~**

**The Mission**

* * *

_How long has it been now?_

There are no clocks around to affirm Novia's suspicions, but she assumes that it has been well over an hour— maybe two— since she came to the bottom floor. She has sorted through all rubble and has examined every room. Yet, still no signs of Amanda.

The firemen have made decent progress as she searched too. Now the fire is contained on the left-wing of the building. All that is left are remnants of smoke and ash.

Her hands begin to soften. She feels herself growing tired, barely able to keep this form. Novia forces herself to focus— to hold her form. She only has two choices at this point:

Give up and die from smoke inhalation or keep going until she finds Amanda.

Her eyes drift back to where the boys ran after their discovery of an express elevator. They _did_ say there are many sublevels. Maybe Amanda is on one of them. Safe and sound.

Plus if she goes now, she'll be out of this smoke.

A lone cord hangs in the elevator shaft. It doesn't take Novia long for her to guess that it belongs to Robbin. She hesitates, judging the distance between the ledge and the cord. She's not nimble, acrobatic, or even trained for this kind of stuff.

_Shattering myself and drifting down would take a lot of energy too. _She ponders,_ and that's energy I don't have…_

She has no choice.

She jumps. First her left hand, then her right grabs ahold of the rope. The rest of her body chimes as she wraps her legs around the cord. She slides down, unwillingly at first. But in this form, she can't help it. Glass has little traction.

From a distance, she can see the cord end. One of the elevator doors has been pried open with tremendous force. Sublevel twenty-six.

"Here goes—" Novia jumps, nearly missing her cue. She falls on her stomach, making a muffled _crack_.

Before she can collect her thoughts, or even recover from the jump, the ground begins the shake. _The upper levels must be collap_—

No. It's something else. The shakes are rhythmic. Novia can hear _thumps_ in the distance. All uniform. Like a march.

They're footsteps.

But of who? Or _what?_

This can't be right. Cadmus Labs was made to study genetics. She saw it for herself. Her Aunt Amanda brought her here one summer to witness it. It was the first summer she spent in America too.

"And this is where we study the genetic history of mammals." Her aunt's voice resonates in her mind.

"Cool!" A young Novia gasps. Curiously, she gravitates towards the test tubes and beakers filled with colorful liquids. Some overflowing with bubbles. All carefully supervised by a scientist.

Her aunt's grip is firm, unrelenting. She will not let a child run around in the lab. No matter how excited she is.

"Auntie Amanda, what is the best part about your job?" Novia asks, her eyes still dancing around the pretty liquids enclosed in glass.

Amanda Spence thinks for a moment, "Well it has to be the genetic modification. Ever since I worked with a corporation on the removal of ethylene from certain fruits, I've always admired the idea of improving agriculture with minor changes. It's like creating a whole new product—"

It all goes over Novia's head. She can't hope to understand complex genetics.

But also something else catches Novia's attention. A man. She feels him staring— or rather— glaring at her. He wears glasses, just like her aunt. The signature trait of every scientist, Novia presumes. His hair is brown. A bit long for a man, but short for a girl. It drapes around his neck.

Like every other employee, he wears a nametag.

_Dr._ _M. Demon, _she reads in her head.

No. That's not right. Novia squints, rereading the tag again.

_Dr. M. Desmond_

Novia feels a tug of her hand.

"Novia, you all right?" Her aunt asks.

"I'm alright," The older Novia mumbles in response, resurfacing from her memories. She blinks. None of this can be real. This side of Cadmus is just hard to believe.

Secretive subfloors, gargantuan footsteps. Something strange is going on and she hopes her aunt isn't in the midst of it.

That is— _if_ she's here.

Novia continues along the corridor. She hears something… Growling? Screeching? Maybe a mixture of both. Whatever it is, it's not English— not any that she's used to.

Then she halts. Another sound is coming from around the corner. It's quiet at first, then it becomes discernable. A human voice. Even better: English.

"Sublevel 26 is almost finished with repair. Just a minor door damage and a few system breaches. The kids didn't do _too much_ damage…" A man explains. Probably over a phone or some communications device. Novia doesn't hear another person in the room conversing with him. Plus, whatever is making the growling noises, isn't human.

And "the kids"? No doubt he is alluding to the three boys Novia ran into earlier. She peers around the corner. Never has she ever wished she was born blind. That is— until now.

Beasts. Monsters. Demons. Neither words are sufficient enough to describe whatever beings she saw around the corner. Figures impalpable by man. Otherworldly. _Unnatural_.

The _things_ are diverse in size, shape, and color. The smallest seems white and the biggest gargantuan-shaped one is dark gray in color. Some have horns that protrude from the head, while others have them protruding from under their jaws. They all share the same demonic eyes. A soul-stealing red. Telling Novia that, somehow, they are all related.

She fights the urge vomit (she doubts she even can in this form) and continues to survey.

For some reason, this man is comfortable standing among those _things. _He even has the audacity to let one rest on his shoulder.

In fact, _he_ is strange himself. Like the three boys, he has some kind of getup. A golden helmet and a navy-blue jumpsuit. As ridiculous as it seems, his suit probably isn't for Halloween either. He seemed strong as well. There's no way she can take him on _and_ his army of creatures.

She'll have to lay low.

And whoever he's talking to, is definitely over a radio. "And what's the status on sublevel fifty-two? Is Project Sidekick underway?" He pauses, "Excellent. I'm on my way."

_Project Sidekick?_ Novia thinks. Whatever is going on definitely has something to do with those three boys. He said sublevel fifty-two. That's over twenty floors away.

"Ugh!" Novia jerks forward. Her torso loosens. The feeling flows throughout her body. Then she feels a slight retraction. It is followed by a flow. Individual flows all throughout her body. Blood. She senses it now. Her body reverting back to flesh and blood. It grows warm.

"Of all times," She whimpers, afraid. Afraid of passing out here. Afraid of being discovered here. Naked, nonetheless.

She hears footsteps now. Many. Coming this way. The man and his group of… _things_. Intuitively, Novia backs away, towards the elevator shaft she came from. Maybe she can climb up? No way.

She's done for.

"Guardian, wait," A monotonous voice calls. The footsteps stop. Inches away from the hall she's crouching in. A weary sigh escapes her lips.

"What is it, Dubbilex?" The strong man asks receptively.

"There are still errors in the system security. Without further examination, the possibility of another breach is imminent." The monotonous voice responds.

There is a silence of thought between the two before Guardian answers, "Well… Okay. The others will have to forgo Project Sidekick without us for now." Novia doesn't notice until now, but Guardian— despite being large and clearly muscular— doesn't fully portray the part. It may have to do with his speech. He seems very… sympathetic.

The footsteps retreat back into the room they had come from.

_Go. Now._ A voice— not her own— invades Novia's head. Immediately, she's distraught. It's monotonous like the person who was speaking before.

She doesn't think twice. She moves, running down the hall towards another express elevator. Its doors open, expectantly. Something white lies on its floor. Neatly folded cloth.

_Take it. Your friends and Kr are in trouble. Waste no time. _The voice returns. Its intrusion feels so unnatural. The girl can't help but shake her head each time.

"Friends? Kr?" Novia repeats aloud. Then she frowns, _Oh… he means the sidekicks…_

_But what... or who is Kr?_

The voice doesn't respond. She doesn't even feel its presence in her head. The elevator door closes and begins to descend.

She unfolds the cloth. It is some type of hospital gown. White and plain with a few numbers printed in the collar. She can't protest. Either she wears it or she runs around naked. And with most of the glass becoming opaque, brown flesh, she doesn't think for another second.

It fits alright. A bit loose on the torso and it covers her knees. It's clearly fit for a man. But it's something at least.

Floor 30.

Novia begins to think_, Okay... What if those boys _are_ in trouble? What can _I _do?_

Floor 40.

Now she's pacing.

_Robin didn't even want me there. He said not to follow them._

Floor 50.

_What if it's just a trap?_

She's right. Why listen to the strange voice in her head? Her finger hovers over the button indicating sublevel one.

Floor 52.

Too late.

The elevator stops and opens with an encouraging _ding_. Yet Novia feels anything but courage.

_Great. Just great. _

The floor before her heavily contrasts the others. Truthfully, it doesn't resemble a building plan at all. It has an intestinal form. Red and squishy. It squelches as she steps on it. Worse— she's barefoot.

Her mind reels, but not for long. The elevator is retreating back up. For the Guardian-guy, no doubt. She tiptoes to the wall. Not wanting to hug it, she hovers and peeps over to the hallway adjacent to hers.

_Great. More creatures. _She thinks. One of the giant ones is holding a door open. A smaller one seems to be welding it. Although slightly obscured by the giant's hands, Novia can make out a red "r" on the door. The "K", she is sure, is next to it as well.

_So… Kr has to be a project, _she guesses, _Maybe one of those things too. But where are the boys?_

She checks again, making sure both creatures are preoccupied with the door. Then, she makes a run for it. Not too slow, but not too fast either. She remains on her balls of her feet. Not to improve stealth, but simply because the floor feels gross.

"Where the hell is the Project Kr?!" A notable voice whines. Novia draws back deeper into the hallway at the sound of the elevator. Guardian emerges only to come face-to-face with a brown-haired man.

"You mean, Superboy?" Guardian asks. "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

Novia focuses on the other man. Glasses. Intimidating glare. Brown hair— a bit longer than she remembers too.

_Dr. Demon! _She screams mentally. Suddenly, she bumps into something hard. Metal, maybe. She realizes that the scene around her has changed and she's no longer in that repulsive hallway. The floor beneath her is smooth and cool. The light is brighter, more lucid. And what she assumes is metal, turns out to be a man.

Or a really tall boy.

She watches him. He watches her. His hair is cropped short and black. It heavily contrasts with his azure eyes. The suit he wears is all white— blindingly white— with the signature S-shield of Superman.

He must be Superboy. Project Kr. But he seems harmle—

"Crystal Girl! Babe, am I ever glad to see you!" A hollowed, but recognizable voice calls. Kid Flash. Novia looks ahead, eyes widened. Sure enough, _they_ are here too. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. All restrained and each in a chamber… Of some sort…

"Annnd… she tags along anyway. Figures." Robin adds, unamused.

The man— or _boy— _seems as puzzled as she is. He doesn't talk. He just glances between Novia and the others.

Novia opens her mouth to snap back and Robin, but she's cut short.

"And it seems that the Sidekick League just keeps growing nosier." Dr. Desmond's voice comes from the entrance. He's accompanied by two other humans and three of those small mongrels, each riding stiffly on their shoulders. Novia watches Guardian and a woman that she, for once, regrets seeing.

Dr. Desmond smirks, "A glutton for punishment— I'm sure." He looks back at the woman, "Dr. Spence, put our new party guest in a cloning chamber."

_Dr. Spence._

Dr. Desmond then turns to Guardian, furiously, "And get that clone back in its pod!" He barks.

Superboy moves as if to speak against him. Responsively, a creature jumps onto his right shoulder.

"Oh please, you're not a _real boy_. You're a _weapon_. And you work for _me_." Desmond sneers. The boy's expression fades and he leaves obediently.

The situation no longer registers. Novia can hear the boys urging her to run. Yet she's glued there. Her eyes fixated on Dr. Spence.

Dr. _Amanda _Spence

"Aunt Amanda?!" The words rip through her throat. "What is the meaning of all this?!"

"_Aunt?_" Dr. Desmond chuckles. Finally remembering exactly who this girl is, "In that case. Dr. Spence, scrap the original idea. Begin the cloning procedure. Unfortunately, we have no use for kids not in the League." He sighs as he looks down upon Novia pitifully, "Your organs, however, may be useful for furthering genetic research."

Amanda blinks as if just realizing where she is. She catches sight of Novia briefly and the two hold eye contact, "Desmond, wait—". Then, on her shoulder, the monster's horns begin to glow. Her eyes become glazed. And she loses all desire to finish that thought. She moves past Novia, no longer acknowledging her. And begins to type something into a control panel.

Novia's pivots towards her aunt, "wh—?"

A whirring noise fills the room. Jarring enough to bring Novia to her knees. It mixes with the screams of the three boys, amplifying her fear. Now she senses something in her peripheral. Something dark. It's in Dr. Desmond's hand. And he's pointing it down towards her.

Dr. Desmond cocks the revolver.

Novia prepares herself mentally. Has there been ample time? She doesn't calculate. All she knows is that it's not enough and there shall be pain.

_Pop_.

She shatters. Hundreds of pieces suspend in the air as the bullet drives past them. Her body chimes as the metal clips her shards. Relief is only temporary as pain emerges from within, wrenching her many pieces back together. Her flesh and blood return, bringing agony along with them.

Desmond is not too pleased— infuriated even. Of course, he never expected the girl to just break into a million pieces.

But he has no time to react as the sound of tearing metal drowns out the screams and machinery. The room's door unhinges and is thrown against the wall, rupturing the circuitry. The machine containing the boys powers down.

The culprit walks towards Desmond and Guardian, indignantly.

Superboy.

"I told you—!" Desmond is silenced immediately with one throw. Guardian's body follows him after.

"_Don't_ give me orders," The boy growls as he approaches the chamber. His eyes drop down towards Novia as she gasps for air, clutching herself tightly, trying to squeeze the pain away.

Robin is the first to be released. Then Kid Flash. Then Aqualad. They celebrate momentarily.

"Novia," she hears Aqualad call. Novia, surprised that he remembers her name, fights to speak. She feels as if the air has been stolen from her.

"We have to get going. Can she walk?" Robin asks. He says "she" as if Novia is not in the room. Still, she stands. Her body is reluctant and throbbing.

"I'm... fine," she musters, speaking between breaths. Aqualad doesn't seem convinced, but he doesn't pry either.

"Great. Let's go," Kid Flash urges. As if he couldn't have left a while ago. The boys make a run for it. Neither of them checks to see if Novia is on their heels. She isn't bothered by it. But she questions their competence as "heroes".

Her first instinct is to check on her aunt. It is _her_ mission, after all.

Abruptly, Robin turns back. Novia assumes it is to convince her to come on. Instead, he flings something and it zips past her, hitting the glass spheres containing their DNA.

Then he runs.

The beeps emitting from them heighten her suspicions. Then she acts. Novia turns, taking in more pain, "Auntie, get down!" She screams.

The last thing she hears is an explosion.


	3. Chastised

**~3~**

**Chastised**

* * *

Of course, the Boy Wonder can't even _hope_ to kill. But Novia realizes this a little too late. She already overreacts.

Maybe to his amusement as well.

The glass shatters from the explosion. The impact, although nonlethal, is enough to knock out everyone in the room.

Awakening from the blast minutes later, Novia feels her aunt stir beneath her. Embarrassed, the girl curses under her breath. He did that deliberately— it's clear now. Dispose of the evidence _and_ get a good laugh.

She'll make him pay.

But first—

"Auntie, we need to get moving." Novia stands, brushing the debris off of her. She extends her hand toward Dr. Spence. Her aunt looks around, blinking rapidly. Either she is dazed or the sudden amalgamation of her wrongdoings finally strikes her. Novia can't decipher, but she's relieved when her aunt takes her hand and gives her a half-smile.

She hefts the woman up and holds her arm around her shoulder in support. The two limps out of the room cautiously, one foot before the other. Novia pauses suddenly, making her aunt stop as well. She looks over the room. Something's off.

Someone is missing.

_Desmond._

"H-he's gone!" Novia chokes, fully alerted.

Dr. Spence tilts her head. Her lips move but nothing audible comes from them. She nudges Novia to continue towards the express elevator. Their steps now fully synchronized and capable of keeping a decent pace.

When the two reach the elevator, Dr. Spence frees herself from Novia's hold. She stumbles at first, recollecting her thoughts. She places a hand on her over her forehead. Then her fingers hover over the number pad of the elevator. They hesitate around the number eight before pressing it gingerly.

Novia pushes herself against the back wall. Without her aunt's arm hooked around her, she now realizes how dependent _she_ really is. She can barely stand. Whenever she feels the pain beginning to subside, it only returns with more force than before.

"Care—" she grunts in a breath, "—to explain?"

Dr. Spence furrows her brow, parts of her memories still returning. "... there's nothing really to explain." She mumbles.

She helps Novia settle down, easing her onto the elevator's floor. The girl winces from both pain and the chill of the metal contacting her skin.

"So, _Project Kr_ is nothing?" Novia hisses, "_Project Sidekick_ too, huh?"

Amanda can only watch her in uneasy silence.

Novia frowns, "Maybe I'm dreaming— maybe you've already picked me up from the airport and I'm home snoring away while fireworks burst in the distance."

Wishful thinking. The gunfire was real. The pain is real.

_This side of Cadmus is real._

Her aunt's face tightens with discomfort, it's apparent she wishes all of this was a dream too. But what bothers Novia is her refusal to respond.

Irate, Novia slams a fist against the floor, "Or _maybe, _I'm in a secretive laboratory!? Sitting with my aunt in an elevator after nearly losing my _life_! And worse? She won't even give me an inch of a clue!" Her hand throbs, only adding to the pain that flows throughout her body.

Still, there is silence. Her aunt's eyes drop to the floor— incapable of meeting her niece's. Then finally, she decides to speak, "No job is without sacrifice,"

Novia can't help but chuckle— so low and unanticipated even for her, "The only _sacrifice_ I've seen is the ethical oath you've made to get your Ph.D. I'm sure the board will rescind it once they know about this."

Amanda doesn't reject the notion. But, her silence doesn't accept it either.

"Auntie..." Novia breathes, "Just tell me why."

The elevator stops.

Amanda Spence reaches down towards her niece. This time lifting _her_ and supporting _her_ body. Novia doesn't decline the help, but she still wishes her aunt would speak to her. She hates being in the dark— _especially_ when it comes to family issues. And this counts as one. Sort of…

Amanda Spence leads Novia down the hall. Sublevel eight is far more lab-like than the lower levels. Normal tiled floors, normal walls, normal offices. Far less sinister. But knowing the true nature of Cadmus, it still keeps her sensitive with anticipation.

"Desmond," Novia remembers, "He… was gone" Her organs contract, making it hard to breathe through her nose as she speaks. The aches intensify and she feels herself depending on her aunt's strength even more.

"No doubt after your friends," Her aunt responds. "If they escape, The League will surely find out and shut this place down in a heartbeat." She smiles faintly, "That's putting it lightly."

"They're… not my… friends…" Novia wheezes. A bit flustered after realizing she wasted her breath saying something as insignificant as that.

Her aunt stops before a white door and kneels toward a small panel installed beside it. A laser appears and her aunt removes her glasses to stares into it. The machine passes over her eyes and the laser turns green. Accepting the iris's composition.

"Welcome Dr. Amanda Spence," It says, granting the two of them entrance.

Amanda lays Novia on the nearest examination table. Once freed from her weight, she moves out of sight and begins rummaging through the room.

"Cadmus Labs," Amanda's voice can be heard amidst her search. "It was never meant to be this way…" she sighs heavily, "Well… that is what I hope to believe. But Project Kr was an experiment planned for years. Yet it only took weeks to develop the weap— _er— _boy." She corrects herself. As if the temporary sympathy will redeem her actions.

Novia doesn't respond. She _can't_ respond. She's too busy taking in air from the only place she can.

Her mouth.

Amanda notices this and her pace quickens. She returns with a cart holding a tray covered with a napkin. Resting on the napkin, Novia catches a glimpse of plastic objects from the corner of her eye. Swiftly, Dr. Amanda applies latex gloves on her hand and begins assembling the pieces together. Novia sees them clearly now.

They're parts for a syringe.

The initial response is to move. Get up. _Run_. But Novia's body refuses to obey. She lays there trembling. Her body now paralyzed with agony. Her breath heightening and sharp to the point that her throat grows sore.

Her aunt attaches the needle to the syringe and picks up a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. She inserts the needle in the bottle, drawing out every last drop. Her eyes return back to her convulsing niece. Sorrow fills its depths.

Then she sterilizes her niece's arm.

"Look, I know I'm not in a position to ask anything of you, Novia." She aligns the needle at her antecubital fossa, "But you're gaining _nothing_ from being here with me." She presses, allowing the needle to gradually penetrate the girl's veins. The liquid fully enters her. Novia feels a chill permeate throughout her, starting from her arm.

It's as if her body is cooling now. The agony degrades into slight pressure and she can finally breathe through her nose. Amanda removes the needle carefully. Her face is straight. Unsurprised by the response from her body. The liquid works as planned.

Novia rises slowly, "What…?" she rubs her muscles, trying to massage the tension. She can still feel the poke from where the needle was inserted.

"Morphine," her aunt wags the empty bottle before her, "Enhanced, of course. But I only used one dose."

Novia blinks. Unable to comprehend the implication, "Meaning?"

"Your time is limited," Amanda clutched her niece's hand and leans in, "I know you came here for me. And I know right now things aren't adding up. But _please_. Bear with me. We can still fix things. Stop Desmond. Cadmus Labs can still redeem itself— rebuild from the bottom up."

Her aunt clearly has more to say, but floors above them rumble. It shakes to a degree that it chips the ceiling, sending clouds of dust and pieces to dissolve into the air around them.

"What's… that…?" Novia doesn't really want to know. She doesn't even know why she asks. It can't be anything good.

Her aunt doesn't respond immediately. It takes another shake for her to say, "Project Blockbuster,"

Abruptly, she yanks Novia off the table and pushes her out of the room. Her hand still holding onto her. Firmly.

Just like that day.

The two enter the elevator and Amanda doesn't think another second before pressing one on the number pad. As the elevator ascends, the shaking and thundering become substantially louder. The two have no choice but to lean against the walls for support. When the elevator finally reaches sublevel one and the doors split open, Novia is certain her heart loses its rhythm.

Project Blockbuster.

By now, Novia should be used to the grotesqueness that is Cadmus Labs. But the beast before her is horrifying to an entirely new extent. For one, its size is equivalent to that of the giant beings she ran into earlier. But its body seems impenetrable, hardened three times over. It's composed of something dark that cracks along the joints of its figure. Worst of all, it has torn flesh hanging from its face. No doubt the beast was once human.

_Desmond._

The monster is preoccupied with something in its hand, thrashing whatever it's holding around, making sure it that it's immobile when it's done. But the object is relentless. Its strength is actually on par with the beast. When it frees itself from the giant, it deals a heavy blow, sending the monster into the wall.

Superboy.

A group surrounds the two. Comprised of a mix of those creatures, Guardian, and the three sidekicks. They spectate. Everyone positioned to intervene. Yet unsure how to. The beast is unpredictable.

Then suddenly— just before Blockbuster and Superboy collide— Blockbuster grabs Superboy and pushes him into the floor above, creating a large hole in the ceiling and connecting the sublevel with the main floor.

Just great.

Robin shoots his grappling hook through the hole and follows with Kid Flash alongside him. Aqualad says something under his breath before tagging along.

"Go," Novia's aunt presses, reminding Novia the cruciality of the situation. "I'll escape with Guardian and the other genomorphs." She looks back at the remaining group worriedly.

So that's what they're called.

Novia wants to retort— to find a way to bring her aunt with her. But if she is uncertain that she can make it out alive alone, then there is an even smaller chance the two can together. This beast _has_ to be stopped.

But how?

Yet her senses dull at a thought.

_That man almost killed her once._

Anger blinds Novia temporarily as she feels herself crystallizing. Her skin grows transparent and smooth, capturing the white light. She feels no pain. This time it feels natural— unrestricted. "In and out." She says with apparent uncertainty. Her aunt nods, brushing away the girl's nerves.

Novia pushes past the crowd. Focuses. Then shatters. Her pieces drift past the gaping hole.

_There go my clothes— again. _She whines mentally as the hospital robe falls to the floor, unable to drift beside her. Novia quickly regrets her promise to help fix this situation. A situation she didn't even start. Life just isn't fair.

Her pieces assemble once she's safely on the ground level. She doesn't get the time to sulk any further, as she is struck by a tossed object. A _heavy_ object.

_Two_ heavy objects to be exact.

Novia is forced back due to the impact. She plants her toes into the concrete floor, creating a screech from the friction.

"Technically, I caught you guys." She chuckles, realizing that the two objects thrown at her are Aqualad and Superboy. Her smile fades when Superboy frees himself from her hold forcibly. His face hard, angry.

"Thank you," Aqualad stands and extends an arm to Novia to which she takes. Robin and Kid Flash regroup beside them, readying themselves for another attack.

Blockbuster roars and charges for them, leaving the group little time to react. Superboy responds to the threat immediately. He is the first to collide with the beast, matching fists. At first, it seems like he has the upper hand. But that quickly changes when Blockbuster grabs one of his legs and sends the boy flying into a column. It cracks upon impact.

Aqualad glances at Novia briefly, indicating to follow his lead. He charges once the giant's attention is on Superboy's lying body. Novia pursues him, a bit unsure as to what he exactly wants her to do. The Atlantean unsheathes a silver, curved hilt from his back. From it, an aqueous, iridescent blue substance melds and forms into a mace.

Swiftly, he aims for the beast's head. Only to be caught in midair and thrown against another column. Novia, frightened, wraps her crystalline arms around Blockbuster's other arm and pulls, hoping to hear it give way and pop. The limb moves only slightly. Within that moment Novia is surprised by her strength. She wonders if she can lift him.

_Okay… maybe I can do this, _she smiles to herself as adrenaline rushes through her.

But the monster quickly realizes her plans and shoots the girl in the air with an effortless fling. Before she is able to land— or even shatter— the monster grabs her by the throat and slams her on the floor. Unable to decipher whether the crack she hears is her or the floor, she lifts herself. "_Nngh_,"

She doesn't get the chance to stand. Blockbuster already has its hand around her throat, again. It lifts her, raising the girl above him. Ready to smash her back into the ground.

Suddenly, something zooms past them, distracting both Novia and Blockbuster. The two look back to see Kid Flash standing with something in his hand. A piece of Desmond's flesh. The speedster looks at it with disgust.

"Got your nose!" He raises the skin in the air. Surprisingly, it actually works. The giant drops Novia without taking a second to weigh the odds. He rather chases his skin than finish her off. She doesn't know what to think.

A hand grabs Novia's forearm and yanks her off the floor. Superboy. He doesn't look at her or speak to her.

"Aqualad, Superboy, Crystal Girl!" Robin calls over the noise. He signals towards the remaining pillars. Novia kisses her teeth at the sound of that name. There is no excuse for them to still call her that, she already told them her real name. She shrugs it off— bitterly though. Blockbuster's demise takes priority.

The three split and head for the pillars. Superboy, of course, takes his out with ease. Aqualad weakens him with his aqueous weapons while Kid Flash guides Blockbuster to it to topple it over. Novia rams hers with her body. It fractures inward and Superboy kicks it in further. The building above them sighs and rocks.

In the center, Robin draws an "X" with chalk. Where he gets it from, Novia doesn't know. But Kid Flash leads the giant there. "Ooo, so close," he laughs as the monster misses him by just a hair. Aqualad, using his weapons, releases a stream of water around the "X". Kid Flash, slides along it and maneuvers out of the way as the Giant steps on the marked area.

Superboy emerges from behind Kid Flash and delivers a blow to Blockbuster's head. It dazes him briefly, just enough for Aqualad to send an electric current through the resting puddle. Enough voltage to subdue the beast in that exact spot. The five regroup.

"Go!" Robin orders. Novia's ears catch a familiar sound. Beeping. All along the upper walls.

_Figures._

She shatters. This time, no pain holding her back.

The building falls around them. Caving in, sending large chunks of debris and rubble towards them. Novia knows her aunt is going to be pissed when she finds out that she played a part in this plan. But something had to be done.

Her shards drift to the top off the remains. The dust clears and she assesses the damage while her pieces realign themselves. "Guys?!" she calls out. She never saw them move out of harm's way.

"Guys?" she calls again. This time pushing past the rubble. Something shifts. A chunk of the foundation rises in the distance, revealing Superboy and the three others.

"Thank God!" Novia breathes, stepping over the remains precariously. They are alright. A bit scraped up, but alright.

Kid Flash points to the sky, "See? The moon. Don't we keep our promises or what?" Superboy looks up at the sky. His eyes sinking into the full moon. It's unusually large tonight, providing a pale light— brighter than it typically does.

Novia wants to take in its beauty as well, but something else catches her eye. It's moving towards them, descending from the sky.

"Uhh… Did Cadmus call in reinforcements?" she squints. Silhouettes. Over a dozen. Airborne and drawing in.

The others don't have to crane their necks too hard to see what she's seeing.

"No. _Worse_," Robin responds.

"It's the League." Aqualad stiffens.

_All of them?_ Novia wishes to ask. But her desire to speak disappears when the figures land, their severe countenance seizing the atmosphere. She only recognizes five of the League members: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, and The Flash. The most prominent ones. The rest were nameless faces. Equally intimidating, nonetheless.

The adults stare at them condescendingly.

Superboy is the first to dare to step forward. He adjusts his torn suit to show the "S". Novia presumes that it is his way of finding relations with Superman. But the Man of Steel watches in awe. Clearly unsure of how to respond.

"Is _that_ what I think it is?" Batman is the first to break the silence. His words aimed at Superboy.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash whispers, glancing back at Superboy from the corner of his eye.

Superboy speaks up, "I'm Superman's clone,"

Superman's expression shifts from awe to disturbed. Either mortified by Cadmus's actions or just shocked by the thought of having blood relations.

Batman ignores this for a moment. His head turns to Novia, "And she is?"

His mask gives him a permanent scowl— nothing that escapes his lips sound sympathetic or kind because of this.

Novia lowers her head, uncomfortable from the man's expression and the fact that she is— _technically_— naked in front of everyone. But only she knows this. And it makes her feel even worse. At this point, she's just counting the seconds till the morphine wears off.

"Novia," the girl says under her breath.

Batman, clearly unsatisfied, turns back to the rest of the group. "Start talking. _Now."_


	4. Scission

**~4~**

**Scission**

* * *

Novia clutches the cape around her body tightly as her glass form dissipates and replaces itself with skin. She uses her other hand to hike up the cape to avoid tripping on its length. But, somehow, it's short enough for Batman to fight in it without tripping. The man _has_ to be over six feet.

She watches as the League members talk amongst themselves, occasionally glancing back at the five teenagers. She doesn't need to think to know that they're talking about them. Superboy seems the most bothered by the situation. His eyes never leave Superman. Even though the boy holds a crossed expression, she believes it's a way of hiding his need for the man's attention.

Novia looks off to the side, sizing up the moon and debating if she should just shatter and escape. This issue is no longer her concern anyways. She did what she came to do and that was to find her aunt. But she doubts she has enough energy to shatter. She doesn't feel any traces of the morphine in her body. And… the warmth of the cape is comforting.

Batman returns to the group after discussing something with a few other League members. Aquaman and the Flash follow close behind. Disappointment stains their faces.

Novia hopes Batman is going to release them— let them finally get some sleep for the night. Or is it morning? It doesn't matter. Her hopes are immediately crushed when he speaks.

"Cadmus will be investigated— all 52 levels." He narrows his eyes, "But let's make one thing clear—"

"—You should've called." The Flash interrupts. Unapologetically too. His eyes are focused on Kid Flash.

"Endpoints aside, we are not happy," Batman continues, "You hacked into Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

Novia mentally counts all the violations and adds a few drawbacks as well. For one, they didn't bring any survivors with them. But she guesses that could count as "endangering lives". She almost got shot— in the _head_. The boys got captured by Dr. Desmond and also nearly got _cloned_.

Yup. She will definitely _not_ be doing this again.

Aqualad steps forward, "I am sorry, but if need be, we shall do it again." He speaks warily, but defiant as well. Novia, proud of his confidence, still finds herself groaning at his words.

"Aqualad, _stand down._" Aquaman orders. A bit surprised that his protégé is speaking out of terms.

But the boy doesn't retreat or show that he wants to, "Apologies, my king—" he semi-bows, "—but no." His mentor raises a brow at the sudden disobedience. Aquaman is clearly not used to this as a king and his expression makes Novia smile, faintly.

"We did good work here tonight," Aqualad continues, "The work you trained us to do. Together— on our own— we forged something powerful. Important."

The man in red seems defensive over Aqualad's words, "Is this is about your treatment at the hall? The three—"

"The _five_ of us," Kid Flash corrects.

"What happened at the Hall?" Novia whispers to Kid Flash. The entire Cadmus conflict is beginning to unfold in her mind as a teen rebellion rather than an assigned mission. Payback for something that happened earlier.

"Later," Kid Flash responds under his breath.

Robin, upset, tries to ration with his mentor, "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

Batman, although faced with distressed teenagers, seems unmoved by the whole ordeal. He opens his mouth to say something but—

"Look. I don't know what happened at the 'Hall' and I don't know if this was some revenge mission. But they did something that apparently you guys couldn't do. At least cut them some slack." The words flood from Novia's mouth. She's surprised that they were even coherent given the tension that she feels between the two groups. She clutches the cape tighter, discomforted by three heroes' glares.

_Please don't take the cape back, _she begs mentally.

Superboy, who has been quiet for the whole argument, finally steps up. Furious. "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple: Get on board or get out of the way."

Both groups are silent. And Novia watches as Project Blockbuster is carried off in a green aura. She tries to distract herself from the impending doom the five of them brought amongst themselves. Why even argue with Batman? Or _any_ of the superior heroes? They'll just kick—

"Three days." Batman says briefly.

"Three days, for what?" Robin asks for all of them.

"I'll consider your request in three days' time," Batman clarifies. Then he examines the five teenagers, "For now, go home and get some rest. And stay out of trouble." He leaves to talk to some other heroes.

"Well, at least he gave us something," Aqualad breathes.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do with Supey and Crystal Girl?" Kid Flash groans. Novia grits her teeth at the name.

Robin crosses his arms, "I don't think Batman's gonna let us have a slumber party in the Batcave after what we pulled tonight."

"And Aqualad lives in a fish tank," Kid Flash chuckles, ignoring Aqualad's lack of emotional response. He wipes an imaginary tear, "Alright, let me call my parents. See if you two can crash at my place till we figure things out." He zips off to make his call.

Aqualad looks distracted. His eyes seem to never leave the group of heroes that were chastising them earlier. His focus is mostly on Aquaman. His face is hard but his eyes seem to glisten with stress.

"I don't think you were disrespectful— if that's what you're thinking." Novia tries to sound reassuring, but the Atlantean's eyes never change. Even though he gives her a small smile, it doesn't feel like her words reached him.

Aquaman approaches them after bidding his team farewell, "Let's go, Kaldur," he orders his mentee quietly. The boy obliges and leaves with him.

_Kaldur_. The name sinks in her mind.

Kid Flash zips back, "Alright, so my mom said you two can stay. But Crystal Girl is gonna have the futon, since she's a gi—"

"I'm going to my aunt's house." Novia cuts him off, her eyes trailing Aqualad as he follows his superior.

"Are you sure about that?" Robin asks. A bit skeptical. "Even after what happened back there?"

"She did it with reason," Novia speaks through her teeth. She lifts her head, easing her words, "Besides, you saw that they were brainwashed into doing it. Maybe things will change…"

_Maybe_. She doesn't truly know.

He isn't swayed, "You almost took a bullet back there. You _sure_ you can sleep alone… in the _dark_?" His words are more mocking than concerned. It reminds her—

She punches Robin in the shoulder. As hard as she can without drawing out her glass form. Robin seems astonished by her actions. For whatever reason, he doesn't reciprocate it. "That's for the bombs," Novia explains bluntly. Kid Flash bursts out laughing while Superboy just watches him in confusion.

It takes Robin a while for him to recall. He rubs his shoulder in thought. Then he rolls them, loosening the muscles, "I could've dodged that, you know." He says haughtily.

Kid Flash's laughter dies down to a chuckle, "Well that enough for me tonight," He turns to Superboy, "I guess that leaves me and you, Supey. Let's head to the nearest Zeta-Tube." Without another word, Kid Flash dashes away. Superboy glances at Novia and Robin with a strange expression. Uncertain as to what just happened. Then he bounds after the speedster. She watches as the boy leaps and falls, keeping a steady pace until his shadow disappears into the night.

The screeching of tires brings her mind back to focus. She's still on the street. Past curfew, no less. Novia turns to the road to see the cause of the noise. A jet-black vehicle. Sleek and low-built. Definitely unlike any model she knows.

The Batmobile. A vehicle she has only heard of in stories and gossips. This is her first time seeing it in person. It's not beautiful. It's more intimidating, really. Probably full of secrets like its owner.

The hood slides back, revealing empty seats. Telling Novia that the car is autonomous. It came here on command. Interesting.

Batman motions for her to approach and she does so quietly. He helps her into the vehicle before stepping in himself. Robin casually jumps in after and fastens his seatbelt. Novia watches as the hood closes over them.

"Where?" Batman asks.

Novia fumbles with the seatbelt. It's foreign to her. There are at least two straps per seat. It looks like it's supposed to cross over like an "x" but she doesn't know which part goes fir—

Suddenly, Batman reaches over and fastens her seatbelt with one swift move.

Novia replies, "Georgetown," slightly shaken by his abruptness.

The ride to Georgetown is quiet— awkward even. Batman doesn't talk and his sidekick won't either because of the aura his mentor gives off. Novia finds herself resorting to counting the different colors of the city as they go past. She counts to at least twelve by the time the vehicle pulls into Georgetown.

"Right here," Novia says softly. The man listens and brings the car to a halt. The hood retracts and her seatbelt unbuckles automatically.

Like all of Georgetown, her aunt's neighborhood is historic. Each townhouse is fairly modern but keeps an architectural style that reminds tourists of its history.

Her aunt's townhouse still has its interior lights on. A trick people use to prevent burglaries. If a robber thinks that someone is home, they're least likely to break in. But Novia knows that her aunt isn't there to welcome her.

"Here," Batman calls. His arm is outstretched, holding a black bag. Novia's knapsack. Seeing it now, she remembers how hastily she handed it to a fireman.

"Thanks," she says, taking the bag. The only response she receives is his silence. She walks cautiously, up the front stairs and pulls out the house keys from her bag.

When she enters the home, she's immediately hit by the cold air from the A/C system. Her first instinct is to wave back at the vehicle— let them know she got in safely— but when she turns back, the Batmobile is nowhere in sight. She doesn't even see its lights as it goes down the street. Not even hear its tire screech against the asphalt.

_For that, I'm keeping the cape._ She thinks.

The cape wrapped around Novia's body falls to her feet as she exchanges it for clothes. Normally she wears pajamas to bed, but this time she swaps out for gray sweats. Something she can run out in if need be.

It's not that she's planning on going out again. But what if she _has _to get out in a hurry? Her hands grow restless at the thought, constantly wringing her wrists. Her mind, for some reason, won't let go of its image of Blockbuster. The genomorphs. The fight.

The gunshot. Her shattering.

She can hear her breath staggering and see her body convulsing in pain. Then her aunt holds her. Injects her with morphine. She remembers the chill coursing through her veins.

Novia drops to her knees. Warmth encases her eyes then quickly becomes liquid that trickles down her cheeks to the peak of her nose. Despite her efforts to wipe her face dry, the tears refuse to stop until her eyes grow puffy and unable to stay open.

Sleep finally comes to her, but in the most inconvenient way.

** §§§**

Light struggles to fill the shed. One window isn't enough. Whatever light seeps through, it barely hits the floor. Rather, the smell of mildew and alcohol accompanies the darkness. It attacks the woman as she steps inside. A repulsive combination. And of course, she'll be the one to clean this up. Her brooding is brief when she finds what she's looking for.

A silhouette. Broad. Hunched over, sitting on a stool.

"She's becoming like you, you know." She says. No "hello". No "how are you?". Not even an, "are you alright?".

"And you resent me for that." A disgruntled voice escapes from the dark figure. It lifts its head, taking swig from a large wine bottle.

The woman crinkles her nose in disgust, "Yes— and no." She reaches behind her neck and unfastens a golden locket. She flicks the cover open after running longing a nail through the intricate engravings. Her arm extends with a clenched fist. The chain of the locket slips through her palm and jangles between her and the figure. It swings back and forth like a pendulum.

The shadow doesn't move. It doesn't turn to see what the woman offers. The sound of the metal is enough. "So, you're worried about her looks?" The thought is laughable.

"I'm worried she'll get _bullied_," The woman snaps. She realizes her sudden hostility and retracts.

The shadow sets down the bottle warily, "It's a phase. She'll grow out of it." It thinks for a moment. After realizing that the woman is waiting for an explanation, it says, "It's caused by stress. Fear from the inability to control _it_. Her hair will revert back when she loses that fear."

The woman inhales. Regrettably, taking in more of the room's odor, "I'm sending her to the U.S for the summer. She needs some time away from here. She can stay with Amanda. If it goes well, we'll keep sending her."

Nothing.

The woman glowers, vexed. "You're her _father. _At least show some interest."

Still, nothing.

Tired, she steps out. Her agitation is reflected by the force she uses to shut the door. Once outside, she stiffens, sensing someone behind her.

"Were you talking about me?" A voice, soft and curious. The woman turns and meets their eyes. Warm, brown, and large. Full of secrets and knowledge. Just like her own. She wears a navy blue and white school uniform. She takes this in— her beautiful creation. Her daughter.

She kneels to the girl's level, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the girl's hair. Pure white. Intricately braided and twisted back into a spiraling bun. "Yes," she admits.

The girl watches her, perplexed. She has her answer, but it doesn't satisfy her. It's almost as if she wishes the woman had lied— only to find a reason to resent her. After a minute of silence, the woman extends her hand to her daughter. The girl takes it carefully then squeezes it.

"Let me walk you to school, Novia"


	5. Lie Abilities

**-5-**

**Lie Abilities**

* * *

She doesn't want to wake up. No matter how much her back hurts from laying on the floor, she doesn't stir nor fix herself properly. Her eyes are wide open— regrettably— taking in the ceiling. Specifically, a ceiling medallion acting as the focal point of a chandelier. She counts the leaves carved into its wreath design. There's twenty at the least.

She senses something. An itch beneath her skin. It trails through her veins.

The chandelier.

It's not crystal, but glass. And it presents its gravitation to Novia through this feeling. She can't help but shift her body. A simple shift becomes complete movement and, within seconds, she's off the floor. Novia bends herself back and stretches until the discomfort fades away.

A yawn escapes her lips, "What… time…?" She rubs her eyes, reaches for her bag, and pulls out her phone.

_July 6th 08:00. _It reads. Clear as day.

She rubs her jaw. It's tight and sore from her sleep bruxism. And her tongue feels filmy. It leaves a strange taste in her mouth. Novia grabs a toothbrush from her bag and immediately makes her way to the bathroom to fix it.

The tiles, cold from the air conditioner, forces Novia to thread on the balls of her feet. Her steps coincidentally mimicking the ones she made back at Cadmus. She recalls the intestinal flooring of sublevel 52, making the taste in her mouth all the worse.

The lights of her aunt's bathroom flicker on. She avoids eye contact with the cabinet's mirror. She knows her reflection will amount to as much as her current feelings. But her peripheral vision betrays her as she bends over to wash her face. She catches sight of her cropped braids and dark, puffy eyes. The rest of her, she pushes out of her mind. The fact that she keeps her eyes shut as she applies soap provides temporary relief.

When she's done rinsing her face, she applies toothpaste on her toothbrush and begins to vigorously brush her teeth. She doesn't slow even when she tastes a hint of blood secreting from her gums. She stops when her tongue loses its unusual taste and places the toothbrush in the cabinet.

Before returning to the salon, Novia hesitates before her aunt's bedroom. A part of her feels as if her aunt is in there sleeping. That, if she listens quietly, she'll hear her soft snores. But the other part of her knows that it is just wishful thinking.

She is here alone. And she'll have to get used to it for a few more days.

But—

Novia returns to her bag and pulls out her phone. She dials her aunt's number within seconds. The sound of the ringing puts her on edge. Then it stops and Novia is ready to be faced with a voicemail response again.

"Novia?" A woman answers. Not monotonous or robotic— it's genuinely human. Her aunt.

"When are you coming home?" Novia forgets the formalities. Grateful that, for once, her aunt answers her call.

She sighs. Exhausted, "Maybe tonight? The upper floors are still in repair. My boss found us a temporary building for us to continue working in. So, I'll have to help transport some equipment and documents."

"But don't you usually take off for the summer?" Novia reminds her.

"Yes— well…" Aunt Amanda trails off. Novia can hear the disarray in the background. Chaos equivalent to DC streets. "My hands are… tied at the moment. Novia, we lost a lot of progress in our work."

"Because of us," Novia's voice is hollow as she recalls. Horrified. She and the others caused the building to collapse. "We should've never—"

"It had to be done," Amanda says. "Because of you guys, Cadmus Labs is taking a new direction—" She stops to say something to someone, giving a stranger or colleague directions. "Novia, I've got to go now. But I promise, I'll be back for the night." She hangs up before Novia can say "goodbye".

The promise suffices for the while. She'll see her tonight. They'll _have_ tonight. Her nerves loosen from the thought. Something good can come from this. And for the day, she forgets. She forgets about the boys. She forgets about Cadmus. She forgets about Blockbuster and Desmond. But some things— no matter how hard one tries— cannot be forgotten.

_Three days._

**§§§**

Night falls and time is unaccounted for. It slips by without a trace. It seems that after a few blinks, the sun drops out of the sky.

Novia bathes and changes into real pajamas. She doesn't want her aunt to question her atypical actions. Sleeping in sweats isn't something she usually does. And for one thing, Novia loves pajamas. They're comforting. She loves the idea of onesies especially. But the Bermudian heat prevents her from actually buying one.

_Click… Clack…_

The front door unlocks and opens. With it, comes a gust of summer heat and Amanda Spence not too far behind. Novia felt childish rushing to embrace her aunt. But the gesture feels right. And her aunt doesn't reject it. The two moves to the salon and rest on the couch. Her aunt lets out an exasperated sigh as she sits down.

"Finally, I can get some sleep," she throws her lab coat on the couch's arm.

"_You_ can sleep?" Novia's voice is sarcastic, but the question itself is serious. "I mean— after all that happened. You think you can sleep easily?"

Her aunt snaps her fingers, "Like that," she grins. When Novia doesn't return the smile, her own fades as well. "Things in Bermuda are… _different_— I know. It's quiet. What happened at Cadmus is quite minimal compared to what I've experienced."

Novia thinks. Her aunt Amanda is right. She's never seen anything like this before. Villains. Monsters. Superhumans. They're not common in Bermuda. Being as small as it is, the most she hears of is small crime— robberies and the like.

"Do you still like it here? I mean— knowing that you may die each time you step out that door..." Novia's eyes fix on the black television screen.

Her aunt takes her hand, "What did I say about work?"

_No job is without sacrifice._ Novia's conscience reminds her.

"Also— compared to Metropolis— I'd say DC is fairly quiet." Amanda stands with a grunt. No doubt her body is sore from the nonstop work. She begins to move toward the hallway. Then she pauses and looks back at Novia.

"By the way, what happened to your friends? Did you at least get their numbers?" Her voice is soft, tired.

Novia rises, "I'm seeing them in three days," She can no longer deny that the five of them have some type of relationship. But "friends" still sounds like a stretch. "Acquaintance" seems more adequate.

"Oh?" Her aunt removes her glasses and her eyes glimmer faintly with smugness. "And what will the five of you be doing?"

Novia crosses her arms, "Probably preventing more people from dying,"

**July 8th**

**08:04 EDT **

Novia fails to keep her eyes from wandering around Mount Justice. She hardly soaks in what Batman has to say. Instead, she takes in the mountain's structures. It's been hollowed out, making it safer to live in. A lot of advanced technology has been installed too. Some of the Justice League members are still working to get the facility up and running. It's hard to believe that all of this is going to be theirs.

Her eyes fall back towards the team. It's her first time seeing them without their costumes. Well… except Superboy who has taken a liking to the Superman logo. But nevertheless, she feels normal amongst them.

Then there's Robin who— _for some reason_— is wearing shades indoors. She guesses it's to accentuate his cockiness.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training— _I_ will deploy you on missions." She hears Batman say.

"Real missions?" Robin folds his arms.

Batman approaches him, "Yes, but covert,"

"The League will still handle to obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have these big targets on our back." The Flash chimes in.

"And Cadmus proves that the enemies are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman explains.

Batman agrees, "The six of you will be that team."

For a moment, the group seems content. Happy that they're getting recognition. But then Robin comes to, "Wait— _six_?"

Footsteps come from behind them, causing the team to turn. Two individuals approach them. They share a humanoid form but they're skin is entirely green. One seems to be a female with auburn hair and the other a male with no hair at all. They share the same shade of blue in their uniforms— except the "female" sports hers with a white and red top. Then finished with a blue skirt and cape. The "man", on the other hand, encloses himself in his blue cape.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduces.

_Martians?_ Novia raises a brow, astound. She's heard of them, aliens, but never actually came into contact with them. But maybe she has. Apparently, some of them can shapeshift. Blend into society.

"Hi," Miss Martian waves shyly.

Kid Flash whispers, "I'm liking this gig more every minute." Of course, he's the first to approach Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad— it's cool if you forget their names." He smirks.

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian beams.

Robin glances back at the two others, "Hey Superboy, Crystal Girl, come meet Miss M!" He waves them over. Novia and Superboy look at each other before approaching the team. But before Novia can take two steps, she feels a hand clutch her shoulder.

"Do—" she whips around, feeling herself stiffen at the touch. Her body threatens to transform. But the feeling recedes when Novia comes face-to-face with Black Canary.

"I just want to talk," Black Canary quickly explains.

"Alright," Novia nods. She follows Black Canary to the entrance of another room. When the two enter, the lights flicker on in response to their movements. As each light turns on, the room seems to grow larger until an expansive area is exposed.

Black Canary steps forward with outstretched arms, "This… is the training room," she turns as her voice echoes. When she realizes that Novia doesn't have much to say, she continues, "Novia, it has come to our attention that you may be the least experienced member of the team. So, we have decided to begin your training early."

Novia stops herself in mid-pout and raises a brow, "Wait— what do you mean by _we?_"

"You're lack of combat readiness, will make you a liability to the team." Batman's suddenly emerges from behind.

"Okay, _don't_ do that around me!" Novia cries. Her heart slams against her rib cage.

Batman ignores her, "Canary, begin."

At his command, Canary positions herself— legs apart and fists up. Then, without warning, she lunges toward Novia sending a fist into her stomach. Novia staggers backwards from the impact. She loses balance and falls on her butt.

"Seriously?!" Novia cries, for once glad that she skipped breakfast this morning.

Canary shows no remorse, "If you stay down, the enemy will take advantage of you. So, get up." She draws her leg back, preparing for a kick.

Novia feels it now. The pain pervading her stomach becoming something else. Her body hardens and grows transparent. Canary stops herself, noticing the change before she is able to kick Novia.

"That's better," Canary smirks while Novia rises, "But it'll take more than powers to win a fight."

Novia mimics Canary's stance and the woman looks pleased by her doing so. Canary sends another punch, this one aiming for the head. Novia, frightened, crosses her arms to shield her face. She feels Canary's fist meet her forearms and then—

_Crack_

"Shit!" Canary curses, and shakes her hand in pain.

Novia's body quickly reverts back as she moves to Canary's aid. "I'm sorry. Did I break anything?" She tries to reach for Black Canary's hand, but the woman refuses her touch and continues to hold it.

Canary inhales painfully, "Maybe just a knuckle… Or two..."

"Can we stop now?" Novia asks, unsettled.

Black Canary parts her lips as if to speak. Then suddenly, she drops to the floor. Something hits Novia's legs at full force, bringing her down as well. She falls on her back with a muffled thump.

"Never pity the enemy," Canary stands, dusting herself off. "It leaves you vulnerable for an attack." She extends her unharmed hand to Novia and pulls her up.

"She still requires more training, Canary." Batman's voice makes Novia shiver as she has already forgotten about his presence.

"We'll go at it some more later," Canary promises the two. Her demeanor less serious than before. She pats Novia on the back, "I didn't expect your crystal form to be so tough."

Novia winces from her touch and begins to rub her lower back, "Why does everyone think it's crystal?" She sighs.

Canary looks taken aback by her question, "If it's not crystal, then what is it?"

"It's glass," Novia huffs.

**§§§**

Novia's mind drifts as the dryer vibrates before her. She watches as Batman's cape and her clothes roll around inside. She bites her thumb in thought. Exactly what has she dragged herself into? And how is she going to explain this to her parents? The answer doesn't come easily. And she doesn't move even though she hears Robin enter the laundry room.

"What's up?" He asks in a casual manner.

"Thinking," Novia returns the tone. He's still wearing his shades for some odd reason.

Robin folds his arms, "About?"

"Nothing," Novia lies. She finally musters up the courage to ask, "So… why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Robin smirks, "The same reason why _you_ won't tell me what's going on."

Novia lowers her face in annoyance, "You're hiding something,"

Robin shrugs, still smiling, "So are you," Then he leaves. The sound of the dryer seemingly amplified by his words. Novia, greatly bothered by his antics, is unable to seek refuge in its hypnotic rotation. She pulls out her cellphone from her jeans' pocket and begins checking messages and calls.

She notices a few texts from her aunt:

_07:02 — Have fun with your friends!_

_07:04 — Stay safe! _

She grins then opens her contact list and begins scrolling through it. Then her thumb hovers over her mother's number. She taps it and stares at it before holding it up to her ear.

It's quiet for a while. Then—

"Hello?" A voice comes.

"Hey mama," Novia manages to whisper.

"Novia?!" Her mother raises her voice as if she never expected to hear from her daughter. "Are you alright? How is everything? How is Amanda?" She doesn't think to pause between each question to give her daughter a chance to answer, "I heard your flight was late. Did you at least get to see the fireworks?"

"Well… I'm alright" Novia says as she checks her body for any bruises. "Aunt Amanda's fine too— she's at work." She adds.

"But she usually takes off for the summer," Her mother's voice is calm but assertive. "Did she leave you home by yourself?"

"No!" Novia utters. Then she leans against a washing machine, "Her office caught on fire a few nights ago so they're moving to a temporary building. And… they kind of lost progress on their projects…" Her eyes dart over to the door, hoping Superboy didn't catch that part.

"Oh, God!" Her mother gasps, "But… if she's at work, where are you?"

"Summer camp!" Novia blurts, "Aunt Amanda signed me up for— _summer camp." This is stupid,_ she thinks immediately. _It's not going to work;_ she tells herself this as she awaits her mother's reply.

"That… is… a _great_ idea! I'll have to thank Amanda." Her mother beams, "You'll make more friends that way! Don't forget to get their numbers and take _lots_ of pictures. And ask your Aunt how much it costs. I'll send a money order—"

"Sure mom, of course." Novia smiles forcibly, a little relieved that her mother is buying her lie. She faintly hears a noise in the laundry room. One of the washing machines made a _pop. _As ifits metal bent. But from what?

"Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back…" Novia rises.

"Alright baby. Have fun! Don't forget the pictures. Maybe next year your br—" Novia hangs up at the sound of another _pop._

"Eavesdropping isn't cool," Novia calls.

Robin stands from behind the furthest washing machine, "And neither is summer camp." He chuckles.

"Why are yo—" She blinks, "H-how long were you back there?"

"Long enough to hear you lie to your mom," He shrugs, "Why not just tell her the truth?"

Novia shoves her phone in her bag. She then opens the dryer and pulls out her clothes to fold them. "Well, I'm sure your parents are _thrilled_ to know that you run around in tights and fight psychopaths for fun."

Robin is quiet. For once, he has nothing witty to say in return. She almost wants to take her words back. Even if they are the truth. But then he states, "Kid, Aqualad and I are heading out for lunch. You want in?"

"What about Miss Martian?" Her mind runs over Superboy as well, but she isn't too sure if he eats at all.

"Miss M is still settling in and Superboy is deciding what bedroom he wants." Robin states.

Novia pulls out Batman's cape and stares at it for a while, "Next time," she says as she folds it over. Robin accepts her dry response and leaves without another word. This time, Novia makes sure he's gone.

She places all her clothes into a basket and carries them to her chosen quarters. Since her aunt can't spend much time with her for the summer, she feels that staying here would suffice. At least she'll have company. Even if it can sometimes be an annoyance.

Her room is like any other. Gray walls, a single king-sized bed, a dresser, and a small closet. It lacks personality. Something she plans to give it before the summer ends.

"Are you busy?" A familiar voice hangs at her doorway. Novia lifts her head to see Miss Martian. The alien drifts inside her room and Novia can't stop staring at her method of approach. _Okay, she's flying_, her mind repeats.

She snaps out of it, "No— just unpacking." She points to the filled dresser. Then extends a hand to Miss Martian, "I'm Novia, by the way. I don't think we really got to meet."

Miss Martian smiles widely and accepts her hand, "Novia," Then her eyes widened with realization, "You're not from here? I-I mean from America— that is. Of course, I know you're an Earthling! But your accent— it's different than an American's…" She trails off, fighting to not sound flustered.

"I'm Bermudian. If that's what you mean." Novia explains.

"Bermudian? Yes, that make sense. I think I've heard of it in my Earth studies," she looks up, trying to recall, "It's an island, right?"

Novia nods. She herself is not accustom to extraterrestrials. The term "Earth studies" doesn't sit well with her. Imagine: aliens on other planets, studying Earth and human customs. A bit strange.

Miss Martian sits at the edge of Novia's bed, "How is it there?"

Novia sits beside her, "Warm, breezy— _quiet_. Not a lot happens there. No wonder people come to islands for vacation. They're trying to escape the crazies they see here…"

Miss Martian watches her intently. Her eyes reflecting concern, and desire to comprehend. Then she takes Novia's hand into her own, "And that's why we're here. To stop the _crazies— _as you call them."

Something inside her gives and she feels lighter, less fretful. Cadmus will still haunt her. The thought of nearly being shot will still follow her for days— maybe years— to come. But the idea of preventing incidents like that from happening to anyone else, brings her some sort of relief. Because not everyone has the ability to evade those things.

Novia nudges her, "Exactly,"

**July 12th**

**04:10 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

Novia drags her feet behind Black Canary as the woman leads her to the large training room. Her body feels heavy, weighed down by its lack of rest. But Canary, on the other hand, seems energetic— happy even. She is clearly accustomed to waking at this hour.

Her hand is still bandaged from the first session. It hasn't stopped Canary from scheduling more. She still even attends Justice League missions. Novia envies her determination.

"Why are we training nowww?" Novia's words are slurred with a yawn.

Canary turns to her, and waits for the lights to sense their presence, "We're not exactly here for training," she explains.

The light come on one by one, filling the room. The center of the room isn't empty as it typically is. Instead, a single mannequin poses before them. It wears a dark leotard. Sleek and long-sleeved. The sleeves reach to the palm of its hands and form a triangular tip. The chest of the leotard is slightly obscured by a black, pellegrina-style cape. But Novia can make out a shimmer around its chest area. Maybe a symbol of some sort is etched into it.

Then there is the sheer, powder blue, tights. It's sprinkled with a glittering substance that is sparse at the upper thighs but accumulates and grow dense as it travels down to the feet. Rhinestones, maybe.

Or not.

She feels an itch in her hands. Her veins. Similar to the feeling she felt whilst under her aunt's chandelier. It's glass.

"Is this…?" Novia turns back to Black Canary who has been watching her with a grin of satisfaction.

Canary nods, "Yes, this is your official costume."

Novia approaches the mannequin to touch it. The leotard's fabric is soft, but oddly responsive to her touch. She pulls back the cape slightly to see what emblem is on the chest. Four shimmering rhombi aligned into a diamond shape. Her own logo.

"So, you guys _do_ call them costumes," Novia teases. Her hand rests on the leotard once more, still trying to determine what type of fabric it is made of.

"It's combat gear," Batman condescends from afar.

Novia stumbles forward, almost bringing the mannequin down with her. "_When_ are you going to stop doing that around me?! Or at least _knock_ or something." She cries as Black Canary helps her up.

Batman disregards her statement and approaches the mannequin. He holds up his wrist and a holographic image of the "combat gear" appears before them. "The entire ensemble has glass integrated into it. The tights, however, have a higher concentration of glass in them. This will facilitate your transitions between your glass and human form. You will no longer be subjected to nudity on the battlefield." He explains.

_So that's why the fabric has that— pull. _She thinks as she rubs the cape between finger and thumb.

Batman pulls the cape back to reveal the diamond logo. He taps it and the powder blue tights become a sheer dark gray. The glass glitters lose their shine and turn into an opaque black. And the logo darkens as well until the entire gear is completely drenched in dark monotones.

"This is your suit's stealth-tech," Batman steps back so Novia can observe. Her mouth hangs open in surprise. Clothes don't usually do that.

"So… you designed this?" Novia looks up at Batman with a grin. Very fashionable for someone of his stature.

His face remains unmoved, "Yes, but Canary thought the tights' design would be a good addition."

Black Canary places a hand on Novia's shoulder, "Hope you like it. Of course, combat is important. But style is necessary as well."

"Are you kidding? Guys I love it! Thank you!" She pulls the two into a hug. Her arm can't fully wrap around Batman, but it holds him somewhat. Only Canary returns the embrace with full sincerity. But— in all honesty— Novia had expected Batman to brush her off immediately. So, him accepting her hug is a plus.

"Don't mention it. You're part of the team now, Novia." Canary responds.

Novia glances back at the outfit. Then back at the two heroes, "Can I try it on?"

Batman peels away, "No,"

"Why not?" Novia whines.

"We're still incorporating its polar-stealth," Batman then glowers at her, "And I need to see progress in your training."

Canary takes that as her cue and begins to roll her shoulders, "Alright, let's begin," she readies herself.

Novia, glancing down at her pajamas, winces.

_Shit._


	6. ScriMMage

**-6-**

**ScriMMage**

* * *

**July 16th**

**09:08 EDT**

**Washington DC**

"Here you are," The waitress returns with a tray of food. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and raisin toast— enough portions of each to warrant individual plates. Another waiter comes to her aid to help her set the table and assign each dish to the right person. Funny enough, there are only two.

Amanda Spence stares at Novia questioningly. She doesn't say a word until the two servers finish setting down the food.

"Novia… Seriously?" She eyes the amount of food her niece ordered.

Novia begins with the pancakes, "I'll eat all of it," She says between bites.

Her aunt digs into her food slowly. Her eyes never moving from Novia, "That's what I'm worried about. You usually don't eat this much."

Her aunt is right. She typically doesn't eat a large breakfast. For her, it's usually the lighter the breakfast the better. It prevents her from feeling sluggish throughout the day.

Her aunt lowers her voice, "Are they putting you on something?"

Novia nearly chokes from the words, "_Uck_— No!" She grabs a glass of water and begins gulping it down. A few customers nearby glance over after her outburst. She tries to ignore their stares and continues to eat until they lose interest.

"It's just… rigorous work," Novia answers.

Amanda places her hand on her coffee mug. She traces the rim of it continuously, "And does your mother know about this— _rigorous_— work?" She tilts her head.

Novia makes sure to chew and swallow her food before engaging. She should have known better. What she believes is a free meal, actually comes with a price. "I'm going to tell her about this," she sets her fork down, "Eventually…"

Amanda takes a long sip of her coffee, making Novia crinkle her nose in disgust. The woman never sweetens or adds cream to her coffee. According to her, the caffeine is actually more effective that way. It doesn't matter, however. The thought of drinking black coffee still makes Novia's insides shrivel.

Amanda sets the mug down, "She called me, you know." She sits back in her seat for a moment and looks off. Then she leans forward with disapproving eyes, "Summer camp? _Really _Novia?" Her words are cold. Frigid enough to burn.

Amanda doesn't stop either. "You don't have to tell her the gritty bits, Novia. But your mother— _both of your parents_— need to at least know where your heart is. Because I can't continue to lie for you."

Novia doesn't respond. Instead she picks up her fork and continues to eat her pancakes. Her aunt goes on, "You're getting older, Novia. You know what harm a lie like this can do. Especially if—fate forbids_— _you get injured from your work. Or worse— _death_."

_Ti…ti...ck._

Amanda's eyes fall towards Novia's glass. A small crack slowly advances from its base. It's faint but noticeable enough. She places her hand over the glass lightly, "Stop," she orders.

Novia looks up to meet Amanda's eyes. Her own shines with tears promising to fall, "But did _you_ tell her about Cadmus? Or Blockbuster? Project Kr? What about the mind control? Or even—" She stifles. And a feeling synonymous to cotton lodges in her throat as her mind glazes over the memory of nearly being shot.

Amanda watches her quietly. Then she pulls the cracked glass closer to her side of the table. "Liz doesn't need to know about my occupation because she is _not_ my mother. She is my sister. But it is your obligation as her daughter to let her know what you're doing. _When_ you tell her— is your choice."

She whips out a napkin and hands it to Novia, "But I recommend sooner rather than later."

**July 18th**

**11:18 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

The sky is cloudless— sunny even. Nothing obstructs the blue expanse of sky that stretches above the fields. There is a faint scent of salt that melts in the air. And the breeze that comes with it is refreshing. It caresses the skin in the most comforting way. And it immensely balances the summer heat.

The team eagerly awaits outside for Red Tornado. In fact, not too long ago they were tracking his arrival, counting the minutes till the robot returns from his Justice League duties. And in the distance, they can see a silhouette in the sky. A red one, bringing a gust of wind along with it.

The grass flails from the wind brought forth by Red Tornado. And as he lands, he looks at the six teenagers. Expressionless, "Greetings. Is there a reason you all intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad inquires.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado reminds them.

Robin frowns. Novia is certain that behind his shades, there is frustration in his eyes. "It's been over a week, and noth—"

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado interrupts. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Aqualad glances over at his team members, "This team isn't a social club,"

Surprisingly, Red Tornado agrees, "No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise." Then he walks past them, "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." He doesn't say another word or wait for the team's response before he retreats into Mount Justice.

Robin huffs, "Does he think we're falling for this?"

"Oh! I'll find out!" Miss Martian beams. With her focus on Red Tornado, she narrows her eyes in thought. Then after a few seconds, she gives up. "I'm sorry, I forgot I can't read his mind. He's a machine... Inorganic."

"You're telepathic?" Novia speaks up. She recalls seeing Miss Martian fly before, but never she's seen her read minds.

Miss Martian turns to her, proud. "Well, yes. All Martians are. Telekinetic too."

Kid Flash leans close to Miss Martian. "Soo… You know what I'm thinking right now?" She doesn't respond immediately and Novia isn't too sure if she's actually reading his mind. But Robin is quick to interject, shoving an elbow in his friend's back.

"We _all_ know what you're thinking."

Kid Flash winces while Novia fights the urge to laugh at the boy's distasteful attempt at flirting. Aqualad sighs, his mind clearly still focusing on Red Tornado's and Batman's inability to assign them a mission. He weighs the odds in his mind. Then he finally comes to decision. "We'll tour the 'club house'," he says.

"Well Superboy, Novia and I live here. We can act as tour guides!" Miss Martian offers.

Super turns away immediately, detached from the whole idea, "Don't look at me," He says.

Novia blinks, "I'll pass as well. I rather go train." Then her mind runs on Canary. She hasn't seen the League member all day. No doubt she's on an assignment. She'll have to make do on her own.

"That's fine," Kid Flash shrugs and turns his attention back to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much better," He winks at her.

"Okay, now you're being gross." Novia groans.

"And nobody said anything about private." Robin adds.

Aqualad sighs. A bit annoyed by the whole ordeal, "We're _all_ going," He orders. The others sigh, but no one dares to openly protest. Rather, they all turn their attention to Miss Martian as she begins the tour.

"So, this is would be our front door," She announces.

**§§§**

It takes the group around an hour to finish. They find themselves wandering a room with water resting in a carved-out shallow pool. A waterfall can be heard in the distance. But overall, the room is tranquil. Soothing. The water is quite inviting, reminding Novia of the cave pools she's visited in Bermuda. Yet the water before her is barely enough to wet the ankles.

"So why did the League abandon Mount Justice for a tourist trap?" Superboy asks the team. He's referring to The Hall. The same place where Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were supposed to become official League members. But according to Kid Flash, the three were actually sidelined. Novia remembers his explanation well. And the resentment on his face too.

Especially when he mentioned a friend by the name of Speedy.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Aqualad responds.

Miss Martian's eyes widen, "But if the bad guys know about the cave, we'll have to be on constant alert—"

Robin takes her hand reassuringly, "The bad guys know we know that they know about the cave. So, they'll never think to look here." Miss Martian flashes him a puzzled expression. She blinks, trying to decipher what he said.

Kid Flash snatches Robin's hand, "He means we're hiding in plain sight." He explains.

"That makes… more sense." Miss Martian still doesn't sound convinced.

Superboy sniffs the air, "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

"My cookies!" Miss Martian flies off without warning. She disappears down the corridor. Only Kid Flash is able to stay on her heels. The others pursue her as quick as possible.

Now Novia can smell it. The charcoal odor indicating that something is indeed burning. It's pervasive and it dominates the hallways. It grows even stronger as she nears the kitchen. Miss Martian waves a rag before the oven while it coughs out small clouds of smoke.

A tray of charred cookies sat on the marble counter as the rest of the team stares at it. Except Kid Flash who, strangely, is eating them.

"It was kind of you to make this," Aqualad stills stares at the burnt cookies, unwilling to eat them despite his gracious gesture.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian smiles faintly.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm." Then he thinks briefly, "Actually… my friends call me Kaldur,"

"I'm Wally," Kid Flash swallows then rests his elbow on the counter, "See? I already trust you with my secret ID." He smirks at Miss Martian. Then points to Robin, "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's prohibits Boy Wonder from telling _anyone _his real name."

Novia crosses her legs and leans against the counter. She looks at Kid Flash then at Robin, "Please tell me you're joking," Neither of them smiles. Robin turns away. And Kid Flash only nods to confirm his statement further. Robin can't reveal his identity. Not even to his team. It's just—

_Weird._

Miss Martian speaks up, "Well my name isn't a secret. It's M'gann M'orzz" Then she blushes, "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now."

Superboy rises to leave the kitchen. Clearly, he's had enough of socializing. Even though he has only spoke once or twice. And when Novia thinks about it, this is the most socially active he's been since Cadmus. Nearly a week she's been at Mount Justice, and he's never really around to talk.

Superboy stops shortly, he turns back to the group. He grabs his head then looks up. His eyes engorged in anger— _hate_. They focus on Megan. "_Get out of my head!_"

Novia ceases leaning against the counter. A bit alerted by Superboy's words, she raises an arm to keep him from lunging at the Martian, "Why are yo—"

_I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ A voice— like a needle— probes her mind. It's familiar— inquisitive and naïve. Megan.

"Megan, stop," Aqualad orders as soon as he comes to. She retracts, a bit offended and apologetic. But when she does, Novia begins to feel the pressure in her mind subside.

"Things are different here on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy," Aqualad says.

"Besides, Cadmus' psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally teases.

Megan turns to Superboy, "I-I didn't mean—"

"Just. Stay. _Out._" He snaps back without letting her finish. Then he storms out of the kitchen. The team stands around the counter quietly for a minute. And Novia contemplates leaving too.

Megan, once more energetic, jumps up. "Hel-lo Megan! I know what we can do!" She flies out of the kitchen and down the hall. Novia and the other exchange puzzled expressions before pursuing her.

Somehow, Megan convinces Superboy to join them in the hangar. He remains quiet however, refusing to make eye contact with anyone— especially Megan. But she is content as she leads the group the launch pad. She stops before a red and black ovoid object.

"My Martian Bioship," she introduces.

Wally chuckles, "Cute— not aerodynamic— but cute."

Megan turns to him with a smile, "It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." She extends her hand toward the object. Responsively, it molds into something larger. A ship. Sleek with two wing-like protrusions on the sides that reach to the front and form two points.

"Woah," Novia gasps. Of course, she's never seen something like this before.

The ship turns and opens, forming small stairs for them to step on. Megan is the first to enter. She has to coax her team to follow as they were too busy staring at the aircraft in awe.

The ship is surprisingly bigger on the inside. Six seats suddenly erect from nothing. As Novia takes hers, the seatbelts autonomously rise and fasten her in. It's unusual at first. The texture is strange. At first it is viscous, but when it takes form, it becomes firm and hard.

Megan takes a seat in the center. Two illuminated orbs rise to meet her hands, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." She commands. The door opens and without delay the ship takes off. Its movements brisk yet unfelt. Although Novia sees the ship do a barrel roll, she doesn't feel lightheaded or nauseous from its actions.

"Cool!" Robin exclaims.

"This is so surreal," Novia breathes. The sight of mountaintop combined with the calm ocean is too beautiful. Even though she had hoped to train with Canary, she doesn't resent spending time with her team.

From the corner of her eye, she catches Kaldur whisper something to Superboy. Rather than whispering back, Superboy's shoulders tense and he looks away. Megan, who witnesses this, seems slightly bothered.

"He'll come around," Robin mutters to her.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Megan worries.

"That's just how he is," Novia confirms.

Wally speaks up, "You guys know he has _super hearing_?" The four turn to Superboy who is sitting uncomfortably before them.

Novia changes the conversation, "So Megan, what other amazing talents are you hiding?" Megan blushes.

"How about some Martian shapeshifting?" Robin suggests.

Megan rises, removing her hands from the glowing orbs. Her green skin peels away to bring forth a new form. A familiar red and black costume wraps around her body and a black cape blooms from her back. Her red hair shortens itself and becomes cropped and black. Her eyes are replaced with a mask. Her transformation is finished with an "R" on the chest.

Robin.

Well— it _would_ be an exact copy. If Robin was a girl.

Megan focuses her attention on Wally next. She does a quick turn and her form changes immediately. A yellow body suit replaces the black and red. The cape fades away as her hair spikes up and becomes red once more. A lightning bolt symbol appears on her chest.

Kid Flash.

She flexes for Wally.

Wally sighs, "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Robin and Novia applauds. "Bravo, but I don't think you're going to fool anyone with those," Robin says.

Megan blushes, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she admits as she reclaims her seat.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asks.

Megan looks down, "Oh, they're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy grumbles. Vitriol filling his voice.

"Oh, come off it," Novia scolds. The last thing she wants is negativity. Not during a moment as great as this. Despite her effort, Megan lowers her head. Still a bit remorseful over what occurred in the kitchen.

"Can you do that ghosting-through-walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally chimes in.

Megan blinks, "You mean density shifting? No… That takes a lot of skill."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin adds, chuckling lightly. "When Kid tries it, bloody nose."

"_Dude_," Wally snaps. His face grows red as Megan giggles.

"Here's something I _can_ do," She places her hands on the glowing orbs, "Camouflage mode."

Nothing about the interior of the ship changes. But when Novia peers outside, she sees that the wings of the ship have disappeared. The entire exterior has become completely transparent.

Novia turns to Megan, "Now _this _is cool,"

The Martian beams at her appraisal.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate— _covertly_. I'm sending coordinates," The coms whir off. And immediately, the teenagers exchange silent glances.

Novia leans toward the team, "Are we getting our suits first or…?"

Robin scoffs, "Tornado's just keeping us busy again. It's probably nothing."

"Well… A simple fire led you guys to Superboy. We should see what's causing the alert." Megan says optimistically.

Novia frowns at the thought of Cadmus. She adjusts herself in her seat and crosses her fingers, hoping that it's nothing remotely similar. She does not want to experience the same nightmare twice.

Superboy stares out the window, "I think I know the cause..."

His words are too casual for a warning. And the no one expects the presence of a twister until their attention affixes onto the parking lot. Either it draws nearer or Megan is steering the ship towards it. Either way, the sound of feral wind ruptures the atmosphere and grows louder each second. Novia sees cars being easily lifted and tossed by the twister.

Within moments, the Bioship is in its grasps. It violently jostles the ship, spinning it endlessly. Novia clutches her stomach, growing queasy from the rapid movement.

"Hold… on…" Megan grunts as she focuses. The ship quickly recovers and tears itself from the tornado's hold. It zooms towards the end of the parking lot. A safe distance away from the tornado.

The team jumps out of the ship and they are immediately faced with chaos. Civilians scatter in fear, grabbing their loved ones and trying to escape the rage of the tornado.

"Robin, are tornado's common in New England?" Aqualad asks and when he receives no reply, he looks around to find that his teammate is nowhere in sight. "Robin?!" He calls.

"He was just here," Megan assures. But she, along with the others look around for the boy.

Novia senses something. It tickles her skin. Glass? Then she hears it. Windows.

They're being blown out.

"There!" she points at the warehouse ahead. They dash towards it, hearing the sound of gusts coming from inside.

When they enter the warehouse, Novia feels the shattering of another window. A loud _thud_ can be heard as Robin is thrust into a pillar. The culprit stands only a few feet away. A stocky figure. Red and black with large fists. Most of its face is covered with a muffler of some sort. And two neon blue tubes protrude from its back.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy shouts over the noise. He hefts Robin from the floor.

Robin dusts himself off, "Didn't catch his name. But he plays kinda rough."

He doesn't ask another question. The encounter of a potential enemy is enough for him. Superboy charges towards the figure.

"My apologies," A sonorous and masculine voice emits from the red figure, "But you may address me as Mr. Twister." He raises his arms and releases gusts of wind that quickly form into tornados. They overcome Superboy, throwing him back against a rail.

Novia sighs, "So much for teamwork," she closes her eyes, allowing her body to become glass. Miss Martian stares at her transformation, intrigued. Then she refocuses and turns to Aqualad, awaiting his orders. The Atlantean nods and the four of them— Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Novia— charge towards Mr. Twister.

Yet, for some reason, he doesn't prepare himself for their attack. In fact, he looks nonchalant by their presence. He's completely calm.

Kid Flash is the first to make contact. He attempts to double kick the villain but his armor is so thick that it doesn't stagger him. Mr. Twister counters him swiftly, grabbing the speedster by the legs and releasing him with a gust of wind. The force sends Kid Flash through another entrance. His limp body skidding against the parking lot's asphalt.

Mr. Twister doesn't give the other three a chance to lay a hand on him. He sends another burst of wind, lifting and tossing them back. Aqualad and Miss Martian collide with the concrete walls, making a loud thump. Novia forces herself to shatter. Her shards hesitate before reassembling. Still dazed from the wind's force.

"Do you children have no adult supervision? I find your presence here to be quite… _disturbing_." The man mocks.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," Robin barks as the five of them regroup. "Let's see if you're still _turbed_ once we kick your can."

Megan raises her hand and focuses on the ventilation system over Mr. Twister. She pulls back, causing steam to pour down over him and obstruct his vision. Superboy leads the assault. He leaps into the air and as the steam begins to clear, Novia sees him aim his fist for Mr. Twister's head.

The others move. Their time to strike is near. As soon as Superboy finishes the leading blow—

Instantly, wind erupts from the concrete beneath them. It seizes Superboy just as his fist is inches away from Mr. Twister's face. Then— with little effort— Mr. Twister repels Superboy, sending him back towards the team.

Full force.

With little time to react, the five are struck by his limp body, thrusting them all back. Novia hears a sharp crack emit from her torso as soon as Superboy hits her. His immense strength quickly becomes his weakness, leaving everyone— including him—defeated.

"Indeed. That was quite… _turbing_." Novia catches Mr. Twister's complacent tone over the rising sound of the wind. Her ears begin to ring, fill with the sound of the wind. It grows louder. Louder. Louder. And like that_— _it's gone_. _

Silence.

Something shifts beneath her and it pushes against her limbs. She begins to rise and the weight upon her rolls off with a _thump_. Her teammates groan from discomfort and slowly rise as well.

Novia shakes her head. A bit dazed, she blinks, "Wait— after all that—your shades are still on?" She asks Robin. She expects Wally to chime in with a witty comment. To push his friend's buttons even more. But theres nothing. In fact—

"Kid?" She looks around, bewildered. The speedster is nowhere in sight. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen him since Mr. Twister tossed him.

Robin dusts off his jacket, "We need to get outside. Let's go." He heads out the warehouse.

Miss Martian looks back at her and the others worriedly before drifting after him. Aqualad rises along with Superboy— who looks stunned until he shakes his head vigorously. Superboy grunts before sprinting after the others and Aqualad sighs.

His patience is wearing thin.

She hears a blast. Something hits the building causing more glass to shatter.

Novia feels her patience begin to wear as well. But she still gathers her clothes. Desperate to end this, she bolts towards the exit along with Aqualad.

"I got you Wally," Miss Martian calls over the noise. Kid Flash hovers in her telekinetic grasp. Then she places him down gently, earning her a 'thanks'.

A gust lifts Mr. Twister in the air, "I thought you kids would have learned your limitations by now."

And finally, Aqualad snaps, "What. Do. You. Want?!"

Mr. Twister rises, satisfied, "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real _hero."

"Ouch," Novia murmurs as she looks back at the team. This time she hopes they have an actual plan.

Aqualad lowers his voice and turns his attention to Miss Martian "Read his mind. Find a weakness" He orders.

She stammers, "I-I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin barks.

Miss Martian, startled, closes her eyes and focuses. Her eyes close tighter in frustration, "Nothing— I'm getting nothing…" Suddenly, she opens them and smiles. "Hel-lo Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic— an android. And how many androids do we know that can generate tornados?"

Novia glances at Mr. Twister then back at her team. It all makes sense.

"Red Tornado did send us here," Aqualad confirms.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough? _This_ is his test." Robin adds. "Something to keep us busy,"

Kid Flash groans, "Speedy called it. We're a joke."

Novia begins to button up her blouse over her glass figure. "Well, he fooled me." She admits as she pulls on her shorts. "It was a good run. But this needs to end. Now."

The others agree and approach the android.

Red Tornado.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin calls.

"So, let's end this." Aqualad says.

Red Tornado, lowers his head in agreeance, "Consider it ended." He raises his arms, drawing in more wind energy until they become tornados. The tornados rise to sky, rotate and entangle into each other. Then, suddenly, they accumulate and produce darker, more foreboding clouds.

Aqualad steps forward, unphased. "An impressive show. But we will not indulge you. We will not engage!"

The clouds grow denser and the air begins to grow colder. The clouds begin to form around the group, enclosing them. And then— crack. Lightning flashes within the darkness. Thunder roars not too far behind.

"He's not letting up," Novia trembles. Her body desires to shatter, sensing a threat.

Kid Flash takes a step back, "Uhh… Can Red Tornado do that?" Another flash of lighting. This time it touches the asphalt not too far from the group.

"You think _I'm_ Tornado?" The android derides, "How ironic,"

Instantly, the ground erupts, sending debris and the team flying backwards. What happens afterwards, Novia doesn't fully recall. But she is certain that that android is _not_ Red Tornado.

Not after he tried to kill them.

**§§§**

An abrupt lapse shocks her back into consciousness. "What—?" Novia lurches over. Her glass form has long faded away. Replaced with skin that is cut and bruised from the explosion.

Miss Martian turns to her and wrings her wrists, "The Bioship camouflaged us,"

Instantaneously, a crash shakes the earth. Novia jumps up expecting it to be Mr. Twister.

Maybe he's back to finish them off.

Rather, she hears Superboy yell and another crash follows. A boulder shatters after meeting his fist. Then he faces them, furious. "She tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." His eyes focus on Megan, burning and filled with rage.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad speaks up. He places himself between Superboy and M'gann to prevent him from nearing M'gann.

Robin helps Kid up, "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," He reasons.

Kid Flash rubs the back of his head. His eyes falter as he looks between the team and M'gann, "You are pretty inexperienced." He refuses to hold eye contact with her, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy snaps. The three head off. No doubt in search of Mr. Twister. M'gann lowers her head, clearly upset and embarrassed. Novia offers her hand, but the Martian refuses.

Aqualad watches as his friends abandon him. His eyes lower toward M'gann as she broods over the incident. Eventually, they meet Novia's and reflect a lucid intent. She comprehends it well but hesitates before acting.

"I'll _try_." Novia stresses. Before she heads off, she looks back at M'gann who hasn't bothered to move at all. Truthfully, she doesn't want to leave her side. Especially not at a time like this.

And when her mind reflects on the other three and how quickly they sidelined M'gann, her body becomes crystalline. Transparent. Glass.

And like that— she shatters.

Her shards are carried by the air. And her thoughts are replaced with Aqualad's unspoken orders.

_Keep them out of trouble_.

_But how? _She mentally cries. Exactly what _can_ she do? Aqualad knows that she can't take on Mr. Twister. The android has far more combat experience than the team combined. What's worse is that Robin actually trained with Batman.

Even _he_ couldn't land a hit.

But somehow, Aqualad thinks she can keep the others out of trouble.

**§§§**

"This is embarrassing," Novia cries out, exasperated. A rowboat is sent hurling towards her. She shatters in time for it to pass through her shards. But pain and exhaustion pull her back together and threatens to revert her back to flesh and bone.

Superboy won't let up. He still tries to face Mr. Twister head on. Only to be sent hurling back, causing collateral damage to property and frightening even more civilians.

This time, he brings down a small municipal building. And Novia can't help but think about how badly the League will reprimand them for this. At this rate, Batman will probably disband the team.

That's if they don't die here.

Aqualad lifts a boat's propellers and hurls it toward Mr. Twister. The android simply deflects it, sending it into the sea.

Novia refocuses. She recollects some of the combat moves Canary had demonstrated to her. The cracks in her body mend themselves and she positions herself to strike once more. Mr. Twister is distracted by Aqualad.

She moves, dodging the twisters that rise from the earth. As she does this, Aqualad gives her cover, throwing everything he can to keep Mr. Twister's attention on him.

"You children are relentless. You are the equivalent to flies." Mr. Twisters seethes. Another tornado blasts from Twister's palms. It arches and lands on Aqualad, devouring him within seconds.

The villain turns to Novia, "You are nothing in comparison to real heroes." He thrusts both arms toward her, launching Aqualad straight for her.

She gasps. Her first instinct is to shatter. Save herself from the impact. She can still land a hit if she's quick enough.

But Aqualad…

Novia outstretches her arms, "Fu—" she chokes as the Atlantean crashes into them. The force at which he lands is too great. It pushes her back and makes her lose balance.

_Clinkcliinksssknntt_

She skids against the pavement. Her glass form cracking from the intense pressure and friction. She holds tightly onto Aqualad's limp form. Even shifting the weight between them so that she is the one to hit the gazebo. Relieving him of any more injuries.

The gazebo is decimated upon impact. Being made completely of wood, it splinters and caves in as soon as the two crash into it.

Novia's arms drop from around Aqualad. She tries to push the pain from her mind. Tolerate it. Anything to maintain her glass form.

Aqualad moves slightly. Just returning to consciousness, he clutches his head and groans. He props himself against the broken wood with his elbow. He breaths heavy and ragged.

Novia nudges him off of her, "Alright," She inhales, "No more catching you guys after this." Her cracks mend themselves again. This time, noticeably slower. And more painful.

Aqualad turns to her. His eyes wide, "Novia. Th—" He wrinkles his nose. Then retracts, throwing his head into the palms of his hands. "Nngh!" He whimpers.

A bit shaken, Novia grabs his wrists, "Aquala—"

She lurches over. Out of nowhere, a familiar sensation pierces her mind. An intrusion.

_Listen to me. All of you._

Novia's concentration wavers and she feels her skin returning. The voice in her head is familiar. Haunting— almost.

"_What_ did we tell you?!" Novia hears Superboy yell.

His fury helps her recall. It's M'gann.

_I know and I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please... Trust me._

Novia steadies her breathing. She pushes the fractured wood and debris out of the way. Clearing the opening so that they can finally see the sky.

Finally regaining her concentration, her eyes flutter open, "Alright M'gann. We're listening."

Minutes later, the team regroups. Megan still nowhere in while sight as the five slowly approach Mr. Twister. Admittedly, Novia feels queasy about the whole plan. What if Twister sees through it?

Yet she goes along with it quietly.

Mr. Twister turns to the group. He may not have lips but something about his stance makes Novia believe that he is smiling deep down. Beneath that muffler he is smug. Delighted.

Thrilled to see that the children are surrendering.

An easy kill.

He lifts his arms and they whir, calling upon another tornado. And just before he releases one, another rush of air comes overhead. It steals everyone's attention. And it even causes Mr. Twister to cease his planned attack.

Red Tornado.

"Hit the showers, children." He orders, landing in the space between the group and Mr. Twister. "I was hoping you can handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin whines.

"The subject is not up for debate," Red Tornado says. The five turn to leave. Disappointed that their superior had to interrupt a mission. The group splits. Each seemingly takes a separate route home.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show," Mr. Twister's satisfaction noticeably grows.

"I'm here now," Red Tornado assures. His palm opens, drawing a tornado from the earth. It grows and rushes toward Mr. Twister.

Mr. Twister summons a similar one with little effort. It deflects Red Tornado's and sends it back towards him. He causes it to dissipate with the wave of his hand.

Red Tornado reaches back, calling upon another tornado, "We're evenly matched, Twister." This tornado, being so powerful, picks up nearby boulders and hurls it at Twister.

"No Tornado. We. Are. Not." Mr. Twister drives a fist into the asphalt. In response, a wall of wind bursts through, blocking Red Tornado's attack. Even after trading equally powerful blows, he's still cocky—adamant on being the best android.

Mr. Twister sees an opening. He aims his palms at Tornado. A mixture of whirring and cackling emit from them. Then abruptly, bolts of lightning shoot out towards Red Tornado. He drifts away, allowing the wind carry him out of danger.

The lightning strikes a boat, triggering a gas explosion that knocks Red Tornado out of the sky. The electricity pulsates throughout his metal form, short circuiting him.

Mr. Twister approaches his downed enemy slowly. When he is certain that Red Tornado is unconscious, he ghosts his hand over him. His fingers elongate and become cord-like and connect to Red Tornado's neck.

"Remain still, android. Reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Red Tornado grabs the cords and turns his head toward Mr. Twister. His face melts into another. M'gann.

She smiles at him deviously, "Longer than you might think,"

Mr. Twister takes a step back, "No!"

But it's too late. M'gann blasts the android back with her telekinetic energy. He collides with a rogue tornado. It thrashes him around, carrying him in an unending spiral. Before he is able to grasp the situation, he is launched out. The tornado fades to reveal Kid Flash. He grins as he watches Mr. Twister fall.

Novia shatters. Her shards embrace Mr. Twister as he crashes into the pavement. Then they materialize, reassembling into her glass form. Her arms hook under Mr. Twister's, locking him into place. And her legs wrap around his own.

"Now!" She cries as the android tries to resist her hold.

Superboy, enraged, begins to punch Mr. Twister's core. His blows carrying resentment for each hit Mr. Twister ever landed on him. For each time he embarrassed Superboy.

And Novia feels his fury even though she is behind the android. Her body rocks with every blow sent to the android. She begins to see black oil seep out his torso. About five punches in, she lets go. Superboy delivers his final blow, sending Mr. Twister into the ocean.

Now for Aqualad's payback.

The silence only lasts for a few seconds. An explosion blasts water into the air, sending Mr. Twister back onto the docks. His body slides right before M'gann. She doesn't hesitate or think before lifting Mr. Twister into the air. With a brief gesture, she tears out the android's arms with telekinetic force.

Robin pulls out two bombs from his utility belt and launches them. They explode on Mr. Twister's back and sends him crashing back down to the docks.

"Woah overkill," Novia says as she joins the team. They approach the fallen android. It convulses as if it still has the desire to fight. Then it drops onto its knees.

Steam flows from the torso as it pops open. A man, falls out. He's unhealthily slender and has a head full of pale brown hair with even paler sideburns. He wears a strange green and white body suit.

The man's eyes bulge when he sees the group of teenagers. "Foul. I-I-I call foul." He stammers. His voice meek. A complete contrast to the cocky android he was playing as earlier. Novia begins to pity the man.

_Maybe it was mind control?_ Her thoughts reason.

Miss Martian doesn't speak. She simply closes the space between her and the man. Then she looks back for something. And when her eyes lock on a boulder, she manipulates it with her powers. It rises into the air.

"M'gann, no!" Aqualad pleads. But she doesn't listen.

_Crash _

The boulder drops onto the timid man.

Novia covers her mouth. Although unable to puke in this form, she still feels sick at the thought of what is under the boulder.

The group stares. Their eyes shift between M'gann and the boulder.

Robin, upset, approaches her first, "Don't know how things are done on Mars. But on Earth, we don't_ execute_ our captives!"

Megan grins, "You said you trust me." She extends an arm towards the boulder and it rises. Novia looks away. Ready to scream if she even catches a glimpse of smashed human organs.

"_That's_ why I couldn't read his mind." M'gann continues. Novia blinks for a moment. She walks over to the small crater the boulder left.

Her heart rate lowers at the sight. Bits and pieces of robot parts and synthetic skin lay crushes in the hole. A lone green eye is the only part of it that is fully intact. Novia shivers.

That man wasn't a man at all. He was an android.

An android within an android.

Wally kneels down and picks up the eye, "Cool. Souvenir." He holds it dearly.

Aqualad places a hand on M'gann's shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you,"

Wally agrees, "Yeah. You _rocked_ this mission,"

"Ugh," Everyone groans.

**July 18th**

**20:30 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

The team and Red Tornado gather in the mission room where a table had been erected to host the parts of the man and his android. Red Tornado looks over the parts. Whether he is actually heeding the team's words or just pandering to them is still uncertain.

Afterall, the android lacks emotional expression.

"I do not believe it is my duty to solve your problems. Neither is it yours to solve mine." Red Tornado answers simply.

"But if you're in danger—" M'gann begins.

Red Tornado interrupts, "The subject is not up for debate," Then he turns to leave.

Robin sighs, "Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

Wally elbows him, shocked, "Dude. Harsh." He lowers his voice.

Red Tornado stops right in front of the zeta beam entry point. "Also, inaccurate," He adds casually, "I do have a heart. Carbon steel alloy." He turns to Robin, "I also have excellent hearing,"

Robin winces in embarrassment, "Right sorry. I'll try to be more accurate next time."

"_And_ more respectful," Aqualad scolds.

Novia grins. Partially happy to see Robin get humbled. But mostly relieved to see a mission go exceptionally well— for once. Maybe she is cut out for this.

And maybe, her parents will think so too.


	7. Lead of Absence

**-7-**

**Lead of Absence**

* * *

**July 22th **

**18:07 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neuro-steroid. A strength enhancing drug. Sold under the street name 'Venom'." Batman explains the mission to the six team members. A holographic map acts as his visual aid. The map of the island fades into blueprints of a building that resembles a massive factory.

"Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factories still operate at full capacity." Batman continues as key points of the factory are highlighted by the hologram. "But… All shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off."

Batman turns to the team, "That's where you all come in." His voice now sterner, "This is a _covert_ recon mission. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene— it will."

The hologram reverts back to a map and two red dots appear on the island. One at its shore and the other near its center. "The plan requires two drops zones. Naturally, Aqualad will take the drop zone closest to the shore. Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid, and Glass, will take the jungle."

Novia blinks, "Glass?" Her brows draw together at the name.

Batman glares at her, "Did you have a better alias in mind?"

Novia looks away. Silent.

Wally keels over, laughing. In the process, he drops his bag of chips. "You really thought you could use your real ID on a mission?!" He manages between laughs. His hysteria takes the best of him and causes him to fall to his knees. Completely, overtaken by laughter.

Novia turns to him, flustered, "No! I'm just not used to people _not_ calling me by my name!"

"Get used to it," Batman says finally.

Robin chuckles. Then he clears his smirk and steps forward, "So… who's in charge?"

Batman exchanges brief eye contact with Red Tornado. The android doesn't speak, leaving Batman to answer.

"Work that out between yourselves,"

**§§§**

Novia tugs at the fabric of her costume. It clings and pulls her skin. Almost as if it is adhesive rather than cloth. It'll take a while for her to grow accustom to its affinity for her body. And the fact that the garb is light and form-fitting is still foreign to her.

"Polar and stealth-tech have been integrated and are fully operational," Batman tells Novia as the two approach the hangar. She lifts her pellegrina cape to peer at the alignment of rhombi on her chest. She recalls that her stealth tech should activate upon touch.

The Bioship, awakened, sits quietly on the launch pad. The other team members are fully equipped and awaiting Batman's orders to depart.

Except for Superboy who, for whatever reason, isn't wearing a costume. Instead, he wears black pants and his signature shirt. His combat boots, Novia believes, is the only aspect of his attire that might give him an advantage.

Batman places a hand on Novia's shoulder. Noticing her flinch, he drops it, "Glass, I advise you to stay close to the team. Although your basic combat knowledge has improved—"

"Okay, thanks _dad_." Novia interrupts, hiding the bitterness in her tone as best she can. "It's covert. We'll be in and out," She promises. Her voice softening out of guilt.

_In and out. _

"Canary couldn't make it tonight, but she wanted me to tell you 'good luck'." Batman's voice pulls her back to the present. His tone conservative although displaying kindness— of some sort.

Novia sighs. Her mind still returning to the promise she made to her aunt. Only moments before the entire Cadmus building collapsed.

"Thanks,"

**July 22th **

**20:08 ECT**

**Caribbean Sea**

Novia struggles to make out the expanse of sea. The darkness prevents anything from being discernable. Every so often, she'll catch the whites of the sea foam. But other than that, there's nothing.

"Drop zone A in 30," Miss Martian notifies, drawing everyone's attention. Kid Flash—who was lightly snoring throughout the trip— coughs awake. He stretches and yawns.

Aqualad stands and his seat melts away. He taps the Atlantean symbol on his belt. The suit fades from red to dark grey. "Ready," he says.

Miss Martian nods, "Putting Bioship into camouflage mode,"

Novia feels the ship lower itself closer to the sea. A hole opens, releasing Aqualad into its depths. Then the ship slows and waits before hitting the shoreline.

Within seconds, Novia hears Aqualad over the coms in her ear, "Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now in a continuous loop. Move in."

Miss Martian steers the ship past the shoreline and into the dense jungle. "Drop zone B," she says once the ship stops over small clearing. She stands and safety cords ooze down from the ceiling for Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy.

Kid taps the symbol on his uniform and watches as the yellow is overtaken by dark gray. He turns to Miss Martian, "How cool is this?"

"Very impressive," Miss Martian agrees politely as she closes her eyes. Her white and blue uniform strips away to become a full body black and red uniform. She places her hands on her hips and grins at Kid Flash.

"That works too," Kid Flash smirks, admiring her figure. He looks back at Superboy, "Hey Supey, not too late to try the new stealth-tech."

Superboy crosses his arms, "No capes, no tights. No offense,"

Miss Martian sighs, "It totally works for you…" When Superboy looks at her, something registers and she tries to justify her words. "I mean… You can totally do great work in those clothes!"

He looks away from her, aloof. Embarrassed, M'gann yanks her hood over her head and slips into camouflage mode.

Novia watches the two questioningly. She taps the symbol on her chest to activate her stealth-tech. Her powder blue tights darken into a sheer black and the glass crystals lose their reflective attributes, becoming black opaque specks.

Novia nods. Ready to depart. A hole splits open at the bottom of the Bioship. Miss Martian jumps down, allowing her telekinetic field to carry her to the jungle floor.

Novia shatters and drifts after her. For the first time, she doesn't feel her clothes separate from her body. Rather, her suit shatters with her, attaching itself to her shards.

_Becoming_ her shards.

And when she reassembles, it melds with her. Her body transitions into skin comfortably.

Robin and Kid Flash use their cords to get down safely. Then simultaneously, the four look up.

Superboy.

"Ahh!" They jump out of harm's way as he lands.

_Boom_

His landing leaves a small crater in the earth. The noise shakes the trees and picks up dust. He stands, grinning, "Knew I didn't need a line,"

"And yet, creating a _seismic event_ may not have helped us with the covert," Robin rebukes.

Miss Martian looks around worriedly, "Aqualad, drop zone B is a go." She says after a brief scan of her surroundings.

Novia can hear Aqualad grunt over her coms, "Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous as soon as possible."

Robin whips out holographic map similar to the one Batman used to brief them with. He marks the location of the factory, "Roger that," He replies. They head north.

The sounds of the jungle grow more daunting the deeper they go. A symphony of frogs and cicadas fill the night. Occasionally, something rustles behind the bushes and shakes the branches of the trees. Because of this, Novia keeps close the group. Wary not to get lost or separated from them.

Her nerves ease a bit as they walk behind a waterfall. The rushing water drowning out the sounds of the jungle. The river below them seems rough but— to her— the noise balances the atmosphere. She hugs the wall while they thread on the narrow path. They begin to climb a ledge, entering the other half of the jungle.

Robin reopens the hologram connected to his wrist. It beeps ominously, but he closes it without a word.

Superboy perks up, "Do you guys hear that?"

Novia jumps, looking behind her to check if anything had been creeping up on them. When she sees nothing, "The cicadas?"

"No," Superboy says.

"Wait is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asks.

Miss Martian sighs, "You do have great ears,"

Kid Flash ignores this, turning his attention to Robin, "Okay Robin, now wha—"

The four stares at the empty space before them. Robin was just there a few seconds ago. And now— like during the Mr. Twister incident— he's gone. Without a word. Not even a gesture.

Kid Flash stomps, "Man, I hate it when he does that,"

Aqualad's voice comes up over their coms, "Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared and check if you're being tracked."

Kid Flash pulls on his goggles. They emit a faint green glow as he scans the jungle. "Squad of armed bozos incoming," He says, motioning the team to get down.

Novia follows them, still looking up in the trees to see if she can hear Robin hopping around. She can't believe he's pulling this stunt again. Didn't he learn anything after Mr. Twister nearly killed him?

She crouches behind a fallen tree alongside the others. Superboy squints, focusing on the path where Kid saw a squad. "There's two squads," He corrects, "But they'll meet each other before they find us,"

_Kakakak_

_Tatatat_

The sound of gunfire makes Novia recoil. As predicted, the two squads had run into each other. And now they're exchanging bullets.

"No super hearing needed now," Kid Flash comments.

"Swing wide. Stay clear." Aqualad commands, hearing the gunfire over the coms.

Kid brushes him off, "Yeah sure, as soon as I find Rob," He leaps over the log and zooms off.

Left alone, the other three exchange glances; unsure of what to do next. Follow Aqualad's orders? Or go after Kid?

Suddenly a _crack _can be heard amidst the gun fire. Not too long after, Novia hears Kid Flash wail. And she's certain that if _she_ hears it, Superboy does too.

Then there's a _splat_ followed by another cry from Kid Flash.

The gunfire stops. Everything is silent.

Then it starts up again. Quickly, the three moves from the cover of the log. Novia shatters and her shards rise over the muddy path. There, she catches a better view the two groups. They focus their fire at a speeding Kid Flash. Incapable of locking on properly.

She materializes, dropping down on one of gunmen with a _clunk. _Swiftly, she extends her leg and turns, bringing down the other gunman next to her. "Canary taught me that," Novia grins.

Superboy runs in, punching another gunman. This one distinguishably larger than the others. He's thrown back from the sudden force, but he recovers quickly. He grabs Superboy, locking his arm and pushing him into the mud.

Novia moves to help him, but—

_Clinkclinkclinkclink _

Bullets spray, hitting her. A scream nearly escapes Novia's lips when she feels them pierce her glass form. When no pain follows, she looks down. The bullets lodge into her right arm and trail down her thighs.

The cracks they generate begin to cause her discomfort.

Abruptly, something falls from the trees. The figure kicks down one of the gunmen that shot her. Then, it uppercuts the other and dropkicks it into a tree.

Robin.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" He reprimands. "Why didn't you follow my lead and disappear into the jungle?"

"Follow _your_ lead?" Novia mutters. She examines the trail of bullets along her body. She thinks for a moment. Then shatters, hoping her prediction is correct. When the bullets separate and clatter to the floor, she exhales. Relieved.

Kid Flash takes out the gunmen that were pursuing him. Then he turns to Robin, annoyed. "Yeah, way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know." He glances back at M'gann who blasts a few gunmen into a tree. "Well… I'm not," he corrects.

"You said I can only read the bad guys minds." M'gann reminds them.

Novia slowly reassembles, her ears catch the sound of something dragging against the floor. Superboy emerges from the thrushes. With the leg of the man he was fighting in his grasps, he drags the unconscious brute behind him.

Then another rustling comes. This time from behind. Everyone turns, seeing one of the gunmen trying to escape. Robin whips out one of his birdarangs. But he stops when he hears the buzz of electricity rippling through the air.

Aqualad.

The man drops to the floor.

Aqualad crushes the gun of the fallen attacker and turns to the rest of the team. His expression unreadable, "Robin, we will need rope."

**§§§**

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin says, "They're from the Cult of the Kobra."

Novia gazes upon the men in the red robes. They glare back at the team. Most likely embarrassed that a group of teenagers took them out. Her attention shifts to the particularly large man Superboy was fighting.

"I'm certain Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca," Aqualad responds.

The large man glares back at Novia. His face is covered with a luchador mask. However, he doesn't dress like a wrestler himself. Instead, he wears a black wifebeater and dark pants.

"And since there's clearly no love lost between the Kobra and those goons, I'm betting the cult came here and tossed them out," Robin ponders, "And that's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"Okay we get it," Kid Flash says, "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Let's radio Bats and we'll be home in time for—"

"These cultists aren't _on_ Venom; they're hoarding it," Robin explains. "We don't leave. Not until I know why…"

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid's voice rises.

"This team needs a leader," Robin says defiantly. Now Novia understands why he was so eager to know who Batman would appoint. And she's grateful he never did.

"And it's you?!" Kid exclaims, "Dude you're thirteen-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin chuckles, "Oh, and you're a mature fifteen?" Then he adds, "You blew our cover the first chance you got!"

_Seriously?_ Novia thinks as the gunmen watches the two argue. Clearly, they are amused by the scene and if it escalates further, they just might make their escape.

She steps forward, "If it takes this long to decide, then _I'll_ lead."

Kid Flash glowers at her, "Are you forgetting that you are the niece of the woman who almost _killed_ us?!"

"She. Was. Under. _Mind_. _Control_. Need I spell it out for you?" Novia retorts, "Or does she need to send an apology in the mail with a gift basket?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well, it couldn't hurt!" Kid yells back. Novia blinks; uncertain if he's serious or joking.

"And not to mention you learned basic combat like yesterday!" Robin digs further, "You're new and still a liability. Batman's only letting you on this mission because recon is a soft gig."

Novia's skin grows transparent, responding to her frustration, "And yet you're here too." She steps toward Robin, "I don't need advance combat skills to land a hit on _you_," She sneers. Her mind recalls the punch she delivered him the night of Cadmus. And it begs her to give him another.

Robin opens his mouth to retaliate but Kid Flash intercepts.

"Then that makes me the best candidate. I'm _experienced_," Kid says as he side-eyes Novia. "And I have _great_ combat skills—" Then he looks over at Robin, "Meanwhile, _you_ don't even have super powers."

"Neither does Batman!" Robin snaps, wasting no time to remind the team exactly who trains him.

"News flash!" Kid raises his hands in the air, "You're _not_ Batman!

"I'm the closest thing we got!" Robin replies.

Novia sighs, removing herself from the conversation. Not because she wants to— she still has much to say. But her thoughts begin to betray her. _Inexperienced? Liability?_ _Niece of a potential killer?_

Without focus, her body eases, reverting back to skin.

The argument seems like it's getting nowhere. In fact, it's mentally exhausting and—

A dubious laugh draws her from her thoughts and it silences Robin and Kid Flash. The entire team's attention turns to the group tied against the tree.

Particularly the large man with the mask.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story," He says slyly. "Let me show you the rest. I can get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian kneels before him, "There _is_ a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." She focuses.

"Nice try chica," the man smirks, "Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian retracts, "Nngh. He's mentally reciting football scores… en español." She frowns, "This could take a while,"

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," the man assures. A faulty promise. Novia does not like the smirk on his face.

After a moment of thought, Aqualad steps forward. He unties the man and grabs him by the collar. "We will not hesitate if you try anything,"

Bane nods leisurely, taking Aqualad's threat lightly. He stands. His figure towering over the rest of the team. "This way,"

* * *

**A/N: ****Guys just wanted to thank everyone for the favs & follows! I actually didn't expect a returning audience of more than 10 people. So it's telling me that I must be doing something right with this fic. Thanks again :)**

**Unlike the last chapter, I plan on cutting this episode in half. Chapter 6 came up to nearly 7k words. Personally, I prefer slightly shorter chapters (2k-4k words) because it helps make revisions quicker. Hence why there was a longer time gap between my first few chapters and Chapter 6.**

**But if a lot of people enjoy longer chapters, I'll continue doing it. Release times just might delay.**


	8. Fall Guy

**-8-**

**Fall Guy**

* * *

Growing accustom to her surroundings, the forest becomes less intimidating for Novia. Her mind completely absorbed in the previous argument. Because of this, the sounds that were daunting, are now unacknowledged. All she is aware of is that she's following the team.

And for now, that's all that matters.

Bane leads the team to a cliff overlooking the factory and its shipment hold. The six lower themselves and nears the edge to get a better look. Bane watches on quietly.

Robin equips his binoculars, surveying the site, "Look at all that product… But if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then—"

"We'll need to identify the buyer." Aqualad finishes.

"That's what I was thinking," Kid Flash agrees.

Robin rises. "Yeah, _you're_ the thinker," He says sarcastically.

"Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers," Kid responds.

"Answers are this way." Bane calls to the group. No longer beside the team, he stands on a path resting directly under the cliff. At first, Novia believes he's standing in front of a dead end. But he reaches down and throws aside a boulder that was obscuring the rest of the path.

A makeshift tunnel is revealed. Seemingly shoveled and blasted out with the help of dynamite. The only support it has comes from wooden posts unevenly spaced.

"So… Now El Luchador is our leader." Kid says glumly as the group follows Bane through the tunnel. Robin, annoyed, elbows him.

The team follows Bane for a short while before he stops before a metal door. A red-light flashes overhead, indicating that it's locked. He steps aside and presses a button on a keypad. The light turns green and the door lets out a sigh before sliding open.

Robin is the first to peer out. After a quick survey of the factory, "All clear," He runs out.

And unsurprisingly, he doesn't come back.

Or let the others know where he's going.

The group treads the factory carefully.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane whispers when he realizes that Robin has been gone for a while.

"No. He just… does that," Aqualad responds. Slight embarrassment imbued in his tone.

"Alright, stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder," Kid says quickly before bolting off.

"Wai—" Aqualad calls after him. But he's too late.

Bane watches as the boy dashes off then looks back at Aqualad, "Great chain of command,"

Trying his best to stay composed, Aqualad exhales, "In the meantime, we'll head to the loading docks and examine the shipments."

The other three, along with Bane, complies with his orders. They move to loading docks, keeping their cover behind the stacks of crates and barrels that align the rear of the docks.

Aqualad stops when he gets a clear view. A reasonable group of cultists cover the loading area, hauling crates into large vehicles.

"They're not touching the stuff back here," Superboy notes. Novia looks around. He's right. All around them are crates of Venom, but no one is coming back to load them onto the transport.

In fact, the cultists are patient enough to wait for another batch to come directly out of the factory.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann guesses.

Superboy glances up, "Helicopter's coming,"

Together, they all glance up and stare into the night sky. All Novia can see are the stars. She furrows her brows, a bit jealous that she doesn't have super hearing.

Aqualad's eyes doesn't peel away from the sky, "Most likely the buyer," He turns to M'gann, "Do you think you'll be able to get their face?"

M'gann nods, "I'll do my best," Her body fades, becoming invisible. Camouflaged. She flies off toward the landing pad outside.

"We'll need a better view," Aqualad looks up at Bane. "Get us to high ground," The man nods and directs them to stairs leading to a platform. The four head over and ascend them carefully. Their steps muted.

Aqualad looks down upon the cultists as they continue to load more Venom onto vehicles. Then, abruptly his eyes close. He opens them. "Sportsmaster. He's the buyer." He says.

Novia looks at Superboy and mouths the word, "Who?" He only shrugs. He too is uncertain as to exactly who Sportsmaster is.

Aqualad activates his com device in his ear, "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" He listens in. After a second of silence he grunts, "Coms jammed. Can't reach Tornado, Robin, or the League. We need a plan. _Now_."

Novia watches him, mortified. _So much for in and out._

Bane looks down at the cultists below. He grins, "I have a suggestion,"

Suddenly, he jumps off the platform, drawing all attention towards him. The cultists, given little time to react, are tossed and punched by Bane. Chaos ensues as many scatters to arm themselves. Bane roars, knocking down crates and decimating anything and everything in his way.

"What is he _doing_?" Aqualad's eyes widen, bewildered. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Then Novia feels something. An itch in her bloodstream.

The glass it's—

_Crash_

The glass ceiling shatters, giving way to a monstrous entity. Its weight brings down the metal platform and the three teenagers on it. Novia shatters before she is able to fall to the floor below. Superboy and Aqualad land on their feet and face the brute.

Novia's shards realign and revert back to skin. When she observes the monstrosity before her, all her mind thinks of are images of Blockbuster. This beast, however, is more grotesque.

And more of a threat.

The monster lets out a guttural roar and charges towards the three. Superboy intercepts, locking his arms under the beast and matching its strength.

The cultists behind the monster begin to load their rifles. Aqualad unsheathes his water bearers and the markings on his arms begin to glow.

"Okay! New plan. Don't get shot!" Novia exclaims, shattering as the bullets whir past her.

"I was thinking the same as well!" Aqualad yells over the gunfire. His weapon grows into a shield, blocking the bullets. With the other water bearer, he begins shooting pellets back at the cultists.

Novia's shards float towards the attackers. When in close proximity, she materializes and delivers a blow in the torso to two of the cultists. They lurch over in pain and she kicks their rifles away.

Alerted, the other cultists direct their firearms to her. She shatters in time before the bullets are able to hit her. Her shards whirl, she materializes, grabs a cultist by the robe, and flings them into the pile of nearby crates.

"W-woah!" She hears a few cultists cry out from behind. Novia glances back, wondering why they are ceasing fire. And then she sees.

They're levitating.

M'gann.

Still under camouflage, M'gann tosses them off to the side. She lifts more and sends them flying into the crates.

But it's not enough, more reinforcements file into the loading docks. Fully armed, they continue to fire shots.

Novia moves as fast as she can, seizing weapons and shattering to avoid the bullets. But no matter how many falls, it seems like more come to take their place.

Then, out of nowhere, she feels an explosion from overhead. "Nngh!" She hears Miss Martian being knocked back. She whips around, catching a glimpse of who may have caused the explosion.

A man in a hockey mask.

Novia shatters, falling back with Aqualad behind a large iron vat. "They're piling on reinforcements," she breathes, her glass form fading, "And right now, I'm nearing my limit,"

"We're done here," Aqualad says.

A gust passes by as Kid Flash zips through and double kicks two encroaching cultists. He hides behind a pillar as more gunfire ensues.

Novia wants to ask of his whereabouts— cuss him off even. But now is not the time.

"Miss Martian link us up!" Aqualad calls. Somehow, M'gann hears over the gunfire because immediately Novia feels her protruding in her mind.

_Everybody on? _Miss Martian checks.

…_Yeah _Superboy responds, reluctantly.

_You know it, beautiful. _Kid swoons.

_I'm here._ Novia responds.

_Good. We need to regroup. _Aqualad orders.

_Kinda busy right now,_ Robin declines.

Aqualad grits his teeth, _Regroup Robin. Now!_

Aqualad moves. Unsheathing his water bearers once more, they form into a whip and lash at the oncoming cultists.

_We're retreating. Kid, clear a path._ He commands.

Kid Flash dashes by, tripping each cultist in the way of the exit. Robin swings in from the rafters. They all head after Kid. Back towards the entrance they came from.

Behind her, Novia hears the monster snarl and rush towards them. Superboy pushes it back, sending it into the pursuing cultists.

Superboy is the last to get in the tunnel. He quickly slams the metal shut and the red light turns back on. But the team doesn't stop running even after it's sealed. At first, Novia wonders why. But when she hears the metal door tear open behind them, her legs won't stop moving.

She can feel the monster stomping after them. He's only a few feet apart from them. She hears Superboy punch down the wooden support beams of the tunnel.

The sound of crumbling earth above her pushes her to keep going. The entire underground pathway begins to shake. It grumbles as the rocks begin to fall. She yelps as she feels a hand grab onto her cape and lift her.

Miss Martian.

M'gann pulls her and Superboy ahead of the falling rocks. The grumbling dies down covering the entrance of the factory— separating them from the monster on the other side.

Novia kneels over, catching her breath.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin sulks. She doubts he actually wants an answer. And if she wasn't so exhausted from running, she would give him one.

A brutally honest one.

"You do have the most experience," Aqualad praises. Then his tone shifts, "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined— you do not need to talk. But this team is different. It requires communication. And the leader must be clear. You cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." He is calm, but there is a hint of criticism in his voice.

And Robin easily detects it. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?!" He snaps. Then he retreats in thought, "…You should lead us Kaldur,"

Wally, upset, "What?! I can run circles around—"

"C'mon, Wally," Robin urges. "You know he's the one."

"Hel-lo Megan! It's so obvious," Miss Martian agrees.

Superboy nods, "I could've told you,"

Novia nudges Aqualad, "You seem like the leading-type anyways,"

Wally looks off to the side. Then he relents, "Alright,"

Aqualad doesn't accept his role immediately. He thinks for moment. Then he places a hand on Robin's shoulder, "Then it's decided. I will carry the burden until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders."

Aqualad faces the team, "Alright, our first priority is stopping the shipment before it leaves the island."

* * *

"So Sportsmaster is the supplier _and_ the buyer, but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula _or_ to get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin says as the team runs towards the end of the tunnel.

"My aunt did say that Cadmus projects were being transported after the fire. Maybe he stole it amidst the chaos?" Novia suggests. She swears she heard Superboy make a weird noise at the mention of Cadmus, but she pushes the thought out of her head.

"Still doesn't explain how he was able to combine Kobra Venom with Blockbuster's formula. That takes some major nerdage." Wally adds, slowing his pace so that the team can keep up with him.

Moonlight filters in as they near the exit. Aqualad slows his pace, "I believe the expression is, 'tip of the iceberg'" His eyes focus on a large figure blocking the entrance.

Bane.

Only this time, he seems… bulkier— much larger than before. Novia takes notice of the syringes that lay on the dirt near his feet.

Venom.

"Halt, niños." He flashes a trigger in his hand, "I'm feeling… explosive." In the same moment, something activates overhead.

A familiar beeping. Bombs.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad stalls. His voice easily feigning fear. _Kid, get a running head start. _He mentally commands. Kid Flash complies, slowly stepping back.

"I want my factory back. So, I forced you into a situation where you would take down my enemies or die trying," Bane smirks. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca would be mine once more." He lifts the trigger. His thumb hovers over the detonation button, "Blowing you guys up in the tunnel, should have the same effect."

Suddenly, Kid Flash disappears and so does the trigger in Bane's hand. Only when he attempts to detonate the bombs, he realizes it's is missing.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash mocks as he leans against a tree. Bane turns. His eyes dart between his empty hand and the cylindrical object in Kid's.

Furious, he lunges towards the speedster. But his movements are suspended as he levitates in the air. Miss Martian smiles at him while he struggles against her hold.

Superboy approaches Bane with a smug expression on his face. "Finally." He draws back his fist, "Drop him,"

_Wham_

Novia shudders at the sound of Superboy's knuckles hitting Bane's face. The man is sent flying back. His body cracks against distant trees. And when she doesn't hear him move, she presumes the blow has knocked him unconscious.

Aqualad motions for the team to head towards the overlook. The edge where the landing pad of the factory can be clearly seen in the distance. Right there— as Superboy predicted— is a helicopter. A few cultists run out towards the helipad, following a tall pale man covered in red robes. Beside him is a small woman. Slender and seemingly agile. Then there's the man in the hockey mask.

"That is Sportsmaster," Aqualad points to the man wearing the mask. In his hand, there is a box. Whatever's in it has to be important given that he's holding it securely.

Robin points to the pale man covered in red robes, "And there's Kobra. He and I have some unfinished business. Leave him to me,"

Aqualad nods, "Kid, go down there and cause a distraction. Glass, you go in after him and take out some of the cultists. Keep their reinforcements at bay." Novia and Kid Flash nods.

"I'll take the big guy," Superboy offers as soon as the monster from earlier steps into his view.

Aqualad shakes his head, "No. Last time that didn't go so well. And you two seem equally matched. We'll take a different approach. But ultimately, I need you and Miss Martian to dispose of the shipments on that helicopter."

Superboy and Miss Martian nod.

"Alright, go." Aqualad says.

"Race ya there." Kid Flash says to Novia. He dashes down the overlook and towards the landing pad. Novia rolls her eyes and begins to transform. She pushes past the pain and slides down the cliff after him.

He's already starting. The cultists are already focusing on his presence as he zigs and zags between them, knocking some of them over and seizing their weapons.

Novia runs in. Clasping her hands together, she swings at the nearest cultist. The collision knocks him unconscious. She catches another cultist moving towards her. She pivots, bringing her leg around with as much force as she can muster. An amateur roundhouse kick— only enough to disarm the man.

Kid dashes by, taking out more cultists as they attempt to shoot her.

Over the chaos, Novia hears Kobra bark, "Take the shipment!"

The ground shakes as Superboy lands. His arrival immediately draws the attention of the monster from earlier.

"Go again?" Superboy taunts. The beast growls and charges towards him.

All of a sudden, a stream of water rushes in and knocks the monster down. "Sorry— not the plan," Superboy smiles.

Aqualad steps in, manipulating the stream with his water bearers. He pushes the monster towards the edge of the field.

Keeping their big gun out of the way.

"Ugh!" Superboy stumbles forward after being shot by something. Something more powerful than average rifle.

Sportsmaster emerges from behind the helicopter. Infuriated, he focuses fire on the boy— unaware of Miss Martian's presence.

Novia slides back after absorbing a couple bullets in her glass form. Wary not to shatter and risk plunging into an agonizing state. She grits her teeth, "Let's end this…" She hears electricity surge in the distance and the monster roar in pain.

Kid briefly stops beside her. "Way ahead of ya," He winks and disappears, knocking down the cultists guarding Kobra.

Giving Robin easy access.

"Yoink!" Kid Flash says as he snatches a mask from a falling cultist. "Souvenir!" He zips away.

A bola flies through the air, entangling the small woman beside Kobra. Without a chance to react, she falls and squirms against the ropes.

Robin lands before Kobra. His cocky grin unfading, "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

The cult leader hides his vexation well. Nonchalantly, he tears off his robes. Revealing a conditioned body clearly trained for combat. "True. But sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer." He replies.

Robin lunges towards him, delivering a kick. Kobra easily catches his leg but he's countered when Robin uses the other to somersault backwards.

Quickly, Robin drops and leg sweeps the man. But Kobra simply steps over it. Kobra's movements are calm— calculating. He's not even trying to fight back.

It's almost as if the man is foreseeing—

_Boom_

The night sky is lit up from an explosion. Violent clouds of red and orange out pour from the helicopter as it falls out the sky. Smoke floods from its tail and leaves a visible trail as it drops.

The failing engine wailing as it crashes into the factory and another explosion decimates the plant.

_It's finally over_. Relief washes over Novia. She looks down at the two bullets stuck in her forearm. Attempting to pull them out, she finds it hard to grasp onto them. Being that they're so fine.

But she manages to get out one. While Miss Martian offers her help to dislodge the other.

"Thanks," Novia says as she reverts back. "Can't believe I'm going to say this. But I'm growing accustomed to getting shot at now," She groans.

Kid appears beside her, "So, you can say you're finally gaining… _experience?_" Miss Martian giggles at his comment.

Novia frowns, "Shut up,"

Somehow over all the commotion, Kobra escapes, vanishing into the wilderness and leaving his followers behind. Undoubtedly, he can convert more.

Robin returns as the team watches the factory burn and sections of it explode.

"Well, we picked the right guy to lead," Robin praises Aqualad. And for a moment, Aqualad smiles. But then Robin surveys the damage and chuckles, "Ultimately making_ you_ the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!"

**July 23rd **

**10:01 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

The idea of staying in DC for the day had crossed Novia's mind earlier. But she rejected the thought at the time, deeming it irresponsible and unsportsmanlike.

But now she wishes she had listened to her first instinct.

Batman is unforgiving about the incident at Santa Prisca. And as Robin had stated, Aqualad is taking the grunt of the blame.

"A _simple_ recon mission. Observe and report." He chastises, "You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many errors."

Then he withdraws, "But until then, good work."

The team's eyes widen— unsure what has caused his bizarre transition. Within seconds of a lecture, the man just begins appraising them.

He continues despite the blatant confusion within the room, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character."

**July 23rd **

**22:45 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

Novia finds refuge in the library as she reads through the evaluation that the Justice League had written in response to their mission at Santa Prisca. It's like a book in its own right. Thick and fleshed out. Every single detail is listed and described.

Superboy's refusal to use a safety cord.

Robin's constant disappearances.

Kid Flash's inability to keep covert.

Aqualad's inability to maintain command.

The entire team's willingness to trust a known enemy (Bane)

And even her.

_She _is listed for displaying "unsatisfactory teamwork skills" for arguing with Kid Flash and Robin.

Novia groans, dropping her head to table. This is not how she wanted her first recon to go. It's even worse when she thinks about how she told Batman things would be "in and out". Easy.

_So much for a 'soft gig'. _

Footsteps are heard against the wooden floors of the library. Novia lowers the packet and quickly composes herself— removing the long frown from her face. She loosens her expression to make is seem like she is lightly skimming over the evaluation packet.

As if the words in it doesn't affect her in the slightest.

"May I have a word?" A calm voice comes. She looks up to see Aqualad standing before her table. Novia nods and he takes a seat.

"I hope Robin and Kid's words did not offend you in anyway," Aqualad finally says.

Novia raises her hands, rejecting the apology, "It was my fault really. Shouldn't have offered to lead when I'm still pretty new at this myself."

Aqualad shakes his head, "Although true, you were attempting to end an argument. The effort is appreciated. And it is effort that makes a decent team."

Novia exhales. It's always Aqualad mediating the group. It became apparent to her since the incident with Mr. Twister. When the group sidelined M'gann, he had stayed behind to support her. And now he's doing the same thing again. Even after being scolded by Batman.

Why he didn't immediately step up to be leader will always be a mystery.

Because, to her, he is a natural at it.

"Aqualad," she asks. Her eyes focusing on a paperclip resting on the table, "Does my aunt's… _occupation_ make me unreliable?"

Initially, she had pushed the thought from her head— focus on the mission at hand. But now, it bothers her even more. She can deal with being the least experienced and having the least combat knowledge. But unreliable? It deters her from wanting to continue this. To know that she may never be fully accepted because of her aunt's actions.

"I believe you and your aunt are two separate people capable of forming their own paths. If I did not trust you, I wouldn't have sent you ahead to help the team during the incident with Mr. Twister." Aqualad responds. Novia can't keep herself from smiling faintly, remembering how poorly she fared against the android.

Then Aqualad stands, "Besides, if you truly aren't to be trusted, Batman wouldn't have let you on the team."

**§§§**

_You may feel a pull, Novia— an urge._

_Do not dwell upon it. And do not respond to it._

_This is the true meaning of control._


	9. Tethered

**-9-**

**Tethered**

* * *

**April 21****st**** 1999**

**07:15 ADT**

**Bermuda**

"With 15 dead and 21 injured, April 20th will truly be one of the darkest days in US history. Our hearts are with the people of Colorad—"

The radio clicks off and a man tears its plug from the wall.

"And you think it's wise to send_ my_ daughter to America?" His voice is contained, but his anger is visible.

A woman sighs, annoyed. "_Oh_— so… Suddenly, she's _you're _daughter? Marcus, when was the last time you actually _spoke_ to her? Because as far as I can remember you've been locked up in that shed for the past _four_ years" Her attention returns the catalog she is cutting through.

Marcus inhales, considering the woman's words. This time pleading, "Liz, you know deep down this isn't a good idea. Especially not at her age."

Liz continues to cut through the pages, "The airport has chaperones for minors,"

"You _know_ what I mean."

Liz doesn't respond, allowing the sound of her scissors slicing through the paper to do the talking for her. She's done with this conversation. But Marcus isn't.

"Liz, Novia can't control her abilities. You and I _know_ that. What sense does it make sending her to America at this current stage in life? She is a bomb without a timer,"

Liz continues to cut.

"So she has to make the airport cave in for you to actually consider?"

Still, she cuts.

"And if she hurts Amanda? Will you forgive yourself?"

Silence.

Liz places down her scissors. She keeps her back to him. Afraid of that he'll see the confoundment in her eyes. Her expression changes with realization. An acknowledgement the concern. _His_ concernment. An emotion that cannot— _should not_— be expressed by someone under his condition. And if she is correct—

If her presumption is right—

Abruptly, she stands from the couch and strides toward him.

"How long have you been sober?" The words flood from her lips. Shock prevents them from being perfectly coherent.

Marcus blinks. His eyes are weary but indicate that pieces of him are returning. His dark skin lacks the warmth it once had. The stains on his shirt show that he's been sweating profusely. And as he meets Liz's eyes, he gives her a reminiscent smile.

One that she hasn't seen in years.

"For a week now,"

**May 22****nd**** 1999**

**11:15 ADT**

**Bermuda**

Tearing silver skies expresses the end of rain. After a whole night of downpour, the smell of the earth is greatly amplified. Scattered streaks of sunlight break through the clouds and touch the horizon. And miniscule strands of steam rise from the asphalt.

A car pulls into the parking lot of a large factory that overlooks the Atlantic Ocean. The graveled parking lot causes it quiver as it moves on through, making scratching noises as the wheels turn against it.

Novia observes from the window of the backseat as her father reverses into an empty space. Her sepia eyes lay upon the large sign at the entrance of the factory. Made of driftwood and white paint, its words are still legible:

Dockyard Glassworks.

"What's here?" Her voice meek as she cranes her neck to get a look at her father's face though the rearview mirror. Her booster seat restrains her from doing so, however. All thanks to her mother's precautious tendencies.

Her father turns back to her with a small smile. "Something for your mother," His reply is simple yet his voice is coated thick with suppressed emotions. He steps out and opens the back door for her. Carefully, he unstraps the girl from the booster seat and hoists her out. He places her down and extends a hand for her to hold.

Immediately, Novia is struck by the air. Thick and intrusive, it discomforts her.

Hesitantly, she takes her father's hand. His own amounting to three of hers. And she is only able to fully grip two of his fingers.

"Where is she?" Novia asks, wishing her mother was here to console her— to explain what she is feeling. It's her first time seeing this building and she already dislikes it.

Her father frowns, avoiding her gaze. "She's… not feeling well," His response is careful— cagey. Novia ponders over his words. She soon recalls how reclusive her mother had been earlier this morning. She never left her room.

She takes in the sound of their feet crunching against the gravel, "Is she okay?" She asks as she stares down at the individual pebbles.

"She'll recover," Her father assures.

Novia steps falters as they near the factory. "It feels weird," She whines. A few passersby glance over and she feels their eyes pick at her.

Specifically, her hair.

"I understand, Vivi. Please, bear with it," Her father urges. He rubs his thumb along her knuckles in support. His way of comforting her. But the intrusive feeling doesn't subside. Her legs begin to feel like lead the closer they get towards the factory.

The wooden windchimes welcome the two inside. The world around them becomes colorful, transparent— delicate. Employees buzz about, dusting and reorganizing shelves of glass trinkets and baubles. They hang ornaments on windows and adjust the displays of chandeliers. Glassblowers work arduously, teasing their crafts and offering tutorials on their works. Customers— a mix of tourists and locals— wander about, taking pictures of the handiwork and purchasing some for themselves.

Although beautiful, Novia finds herself recoiling.

"Daddy…" Novia's mouth trembles as her mind tries to comprehend— to make sense of what she's feeling. But is she actually feeling at all? Both thoughts conflict her.

Her body seizes.

Before her, there are two worlds— two planes.

There is the plane that consists of the factory, the colors, the people, the noise. They're all real to her. Physical. She can hear them, touch them, and— most importantly— _see_ them.

But then there's the other plane. This world is what frightens her. She can't see it at all. All she feels is a pull— a complete gravitation— when around glass. It's as if there is a thick layer resting over the physical plane. It corrodes her senses until nothing but _it_ is felt. It makes her uncomfortable— agitated. As if many hands are grabbing and pulling her in a direction she doesn't want to follow.

And if she moves with it— even for a second— the glass howls.

Novia clutches her chest. Overwhelmed by the pulls of the glass, tears force their way out her eyes. And she hears the once content factory transition into arising concern. Shelves begin to rattle and hanged ornaments start to sway.

And suddenly, something pushes. It grows forceful against her own will— against her desire to move with pulls. It takes ahold of the metaphysical plane with a grip of immense power. The trembling suddenly grows stagnant. Yet the glass still shifts uncomfortably in place.

Novia's thoughts begin to resurface and she blinks her tears away. She feels her father's thumb glide along her knuckles in comfort. Her breaths are sharp, uneven. It frightens her. Even though the pulls of the unseen grow numb, it still has an effect on her.

She looks to her father for help. Guidance.

But he looks straight ahead. A harrowing expression impressed on his face. Behind those dark void-like eyes, there is attentiveness— complete absorption in the other. The _other_ being that which cannot be seen. And it's at this moment she realizes.

The force she had felt— the one that detached her from the pulls of the glass— was _him_.

And in her shock, he is able to gain full control and relinquish her presence from the glass around them. His hand slips away from hers in the process. The glass ceases to shift and the ornaments overhead stops swaying.

All is still.

Murmurs resurface above the silence. Customers, glassblowers, and employees look around. An amalgamation of shock and fright. Some flee, pushing past father and daughter to reach the exit.

"What was that!?"

"Earthquake!"

"I gotta get out of here!"

Their terror etched on their faces as they run past. Employees are forced to take action— calm the customers and ensure that nothing is wrong. When in reality, they don't know much themselves.

"Let's go, Vivi." Her father says softly. His smile is warm and his eyes tell her that all of him is present— focused on _this_ world.

She trails close behind him breathlessly. Her body still feels weird and her blood— _itches_. But those feelings are gradually muted. Far more bearable than before. It's as if something masks her perception of the second plane.

Her father doesn't speak as the two walks through the graveled lot.

And even though he doesn't take her hand— _somehow_— she still feels his hold.

Somewhere in that glass-laden world.

**§§§**

_And when she sways too far to that side_

_I will be there to pull her back_

**§§§**

**August 3****rd**** 2010**

**07:40 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

Novia stirs the pancake batter tenderly. Every other minute, she looks up at Megan hoping that the Martian would direct her to stop. Rather, she is preoccupied with a cookbook. Reading each instruction carefully, she measures out every ingredient needed to make breakfast.

"Okay, we'll need shredded cheese for the omelets." Megan raises her arm towards the refrigerator. Its door opens and a bag of shredded cheese drifts out and lands on the counter before Novia.

Megan turns the page of her cookbook then looks up at Novia, "Are you allergic to cinnamon?"

Novia shakes her head, "No,"

"Okay good! We'll add some to the pancakes!" The cabinets open and cinnamon floats towards the bowl Novia is holding. Megan adds a spoonful and motions for Novia to continue stirring.

As she stirs the batter once more, the silence of The Cave reminds her that there's another resident. Even though they're quiet themselves, it's odd she hasn't seen them all morning.

"Where's Superboy?" Novia asks, setting down the bowl. Her arms grow weary of stirring.

"He said he was going out for some fresh air," Megan looks up in thought. She uses her abilities to make the batter stir itself. "I appreciate you helping me with breakfast, Novia." She smiles.

"It's the least I can do," Novia yawns. Still slightly sleepy. She just doesn't understand how Megan can be so wide awake at a time like this.

A carton of eggs and a metal bowl drifts to her side. "Is something on your mind?" Megan asks. Considerate enough to ask rather than find out on her own accord.

Novia opens the carton. Her fingers brush against the hard surface of the eggshells. Then she begins to crack them into the bowl. "No. Just a little tired," She admits. Seeing the yolk plop into the bowl entrances her. She doesn't stop cracking eggs until the dozen is finished.

Megan stares at her worriedly, "Are you still upset over Santa Prisca?"

Novia shrugs as she tosses the carton in the trash, "I was a bit disappointed. But it's a learning experience, so we have room to improve." She takes a whisk out of a drawer and begins to beat the eggs.

Megan grins, "Couldn't have said it better myself!" Spices float over to Novia and shake themselves into the bowl. Novia stirs them until they mix in with the eggs.

The stove clicks on and Megan begins greasing the pans. Novia grabs two metal ladles to help scoop out the eggs and pancake batter. As the pans heat, Megan uses her telekinesis to scoop out the eggs and pancakes into their pans.

_Recognized: Robin B-01_

_Aqualad B-02_

_Kid Flash B-03_

The computer announces over the sizzling of breakfast. The sweet scent of cinnamon pancakes mingles with the crisp scent of omelets. Novia prepares herself, holding down as much kitchen utensils as she can for the oncoming breeze as Kid Flash beelines into the kitchen.

"Hope you ladies made enough for five!" Kid exclaims. Clearly not noticing how close he was to knocking down everything. Novia rushes to stop the remaining utensils from shaking. Sprawled across the table, she grimaces.

"Good morning, guys!" Megan beams.

"Good morning M'gann, Novia," Kaldur greets.

"What's up?" Robin says.

"Morning," Novia breathes as the last bowl is steadied by her hand.

Kid's eyes wander between Megan and Novia, examining the girls briefly, "Woah a slumber party? Why wasn't I invited?" He asks coyly.

Megan looks down at her attire, then at Novia's. Finally realizing that the two had been in their pajamas the entire time, she facepalms, "Hel-lo Megan! Knew I was forgetting something!" With a simple thought, her pjs melt away and is replaced with her blue and white uniform. "Much better," She sighs.

Novia glimpses over the boys. It's after seven in the morning and they're already suited up. "Isn't it a bit too early to be in those?" She asks, showing no desire to change out of her gray nightshirt.

Kid Flash shrugs, "Hey, we're hungry for a mission—" then he grabs a plate and extends it Megan, "_and _some homemade pancakes,"

Megan giggles, "Here you go, Wally," A fresh pancake, hot off the skillet, flips onto his plate. The speedster doesn't wait for it to cool before chowing down.

Megan hands Novia a plate with an omelet and two pancakes. Then she offers some to Kaldur and Robin, "You two hungry as well?"

"I've already eaten," Aqualad assures graciously.

"Same here," Robin says.

Kid swallows, "Yeah, Boy Wonder has a butler to prep his meals." Robin shoots him a look as if to say "shut up".

"You have a _butler_?" Megan gasps as she adds a few more pancakes and omelets to Wally's plate.

Novia rises her fork to her lips and rests a cheek in her palm, "Shocking…" She mutters. A bit unamused by this knowledge. It explains why he feels so entitled to lead.

Robin grits his teeth and his attention doesn't turn away from Wally. Although his eyes are hidden behind his shades, his brows indicate annoyance. Robin clearly adamant on keeping every aspect of his life a secret.

Even the smallest parts.

"…So… where is Superboy?" Kaldur asks, changing the subject and atmosphere of the room.

Megan joins the group at the counter with her own plate of food. "He said he needed some fresh air. Maybe he's walking around Happy Harbor?"

"Good to know he's adjusting accordingly," Aqualad nods.

Wally watches the group with a puzzled expression. He swallows and sets down his fork. "Uh… The dude must be a faster walker than I am. Because he's _actually _in Metropolis."

All heads turn to Wally. Eyes watch him with a mixture of confusion and shock.

He casually shrugs, "What? I watch the news."

Novia and Megan exchange brief eye contact before dashing out towards the lounge. The TV flashes on, feeding live news coverage over Metropolis. The road of a suspension bridge had been on the verge of collapsing earlier. But miraculously, vehicles and a school bus had been saved. And the bridge had been repaired.

All due to— _not one_— but _two _S-shield bearing superheroes.

**August 3****rd**** 2010**

**13:06 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

Novia, along with Robin and Megan, spectates a game of table hockey between Kaldur and Wally. Initially, she was cheering on Kaldur, hoping that he'd pull through even though he was losing by three points. But when she finally realizes that Wally had been using his speed to his advantage, she quietly changes sides.

And with a final score in Kaldur's goal, Wally steals the game. The holographic hockey table buzzes in Kaldur's defeat. Wally smiles as he takes another bite of his banana. Kaldur grimaces and opens his mouth as if to say something. But he's drowned out by the Computer.

_Recognized: Superboy B-04_

Superboy marches towards them. His face marred with anger and frustration.

"Hey, Superboy! How was Metropolis?" Megan asks cheerfully. As he pushes past her, she realizes that her words fail to reach him.

The game table fades away and Megan's smile goes along with it.

In the distance, a woman clears her throat, "Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary emerges from an adjacent hall. Accompanied by Martian Manhunter, the two approaches the team.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan's face relights at the sight of her relative. She runs over to embrace her mentor.

"M'gann," He returns the gesture, "I was in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you're adjusting,"

"A few bumps— But I'm learning!" Megan admits. Her mentor expresses apparent delight knowing that all is well with her progress.

The exchange between the two sparks something in Superboy. His face softens and grows almost remorseful. He turns to leave, but is caught by Canary. "Stick around," she orders. Her voice easily projecting across the room. "Class is in session,"

Superboy halts and turns to face Canary as she steps towards the center of the room. He crosses his arms and his face hardens once more.

Acknowledging her presence, the floor lights up. She turns to the majority of the team, "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. Some of you may know from our previous sessions that I'll throw a lot at you," Her gaze meets Novia. The girl looks away from Canary sheepishly, recalling all her training blunders and losses to the woman.

Canary begins to remove her jacket, "I'll teach you everything that I've learned from my own mentors—_ugh_," She retracts, wincing as she reveals her bandaged arm, "—And… my own bruises…"

"What happened?" Megan asks, staring at the wound with concern.

"The job," Canary responds, tossing her jacket to the side.

"Combat is about controlling conflict— putting the battle on your terms. You should always be _acting_— never _re_acting_._" She explains and expresses the desire to continue. But words can only reach so far. She quickly realizes.

Her tone changes, "I'll need a sparring partner,"

Her request sends a shock through Novia. It has to be anyone _but_ her. She knows Canary's training only leads to embarrassment in the end. She feels herself take a step back at the thought of having to go up on that platform.

"Right here!" Kid raises his hand and steps up towards the training platform. He finishes the last of his banana and smirks at Canary, "After this— _swish_— I'll show you _my_ moves," He flirts as he tosses his banana peel in the nearest bin.

_He's so dead._ Novia winces at the thought.

Canary's serious demeanor immediately shifts into smirk. Without warning, she strikes. A blow towards the left of his face. Kid reacts quickly, blocking her punch. But before he is able to take her arm, she rotates and drops, delivering a leg sweep.

An attack on his ability's key constituents.

With his legs taken out, Kid falls flat on his back. A loud _thud_ resonates in the room and the training platform wastes no time to announce his failure.

"Nn— Never hurt… so good…" Kid groans, trying to keep his cool despite being bested by Canary.

"Ouch," Novia mouths, pulling her cape over her lips to shield her shock. The loud thud forces her to recall the last time she felt one of Canary's infamous leg sweeps.

"Good block, Wally," Canary offers her hand to help the speedster up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh!" Robin raises his hand, "He hit on teacher and got served?"

"_Dude!_"

Canary smiles gently at the joke, "No. He allowed _me_ to dictate the terms of—"

"_Oh_, _please_."

All eyes shift to Superboy who had been silently spectating. But now, whatever patience he had, is completely worn thin. "I'm a weapon _created_ for combat. With my powers, the battle is always on my side. This 'session' is a waste of my time," He sneers.

Canary takes in his words with careful consideration. She analyzes him. Then after some thought:

"Prove it," She taunts.

She flashes him the same smirk she gave to Kid Flash. Superboy raises a brow at her boldness. But nevertheless, he joins her on the platform.

The two position themselves. Fists up and legs spaced apart. Their eyes lock onto each other in focus. Superboy strikes first, aiming for her face. She sidesteps and grabs onto his forearm. His astonishment gives Canary enough time to shift her weight and toss him across the platform.

As Superboy lands on his back, the training platform announces his failure and only adds to his rage.

Robin bursts out laughing, but he's quickly silenced by a jab from Aqualad. He continues laughing, however. Resorting to internal laughter for the time being. His body shakes in amusement.

Superboy growls and recovers quickly. His stance this time is a bit sloppier.

Canary leaves her stance, "You're angry. Good. But don't react. Channel that anger—"

Superboy charges towards her before she able to finish her lecture.

She leaps, using Superboy's shoulders to pull off a back spring. Her sudden pressure pushes Superboy forward. He regains balance quickly— not allowing the small woman's antics get to him. Quickly, he turns back with an extended fist towards her.

Canary senses his movement before it connects. She drops in the nick of time and pivots, delivering a reversed leg sweep. Superboy falls to his back. His second defeat is registered by the training platform. And his body tenses in anger.

The team winces at Superboy's second fall. Except for Robin, who continues to hide his laughter the best he can.

Canary tries to offer her hand to the boy, but he pushes it away. "That's it— I'm _done_." He barks.

"Training is mandatory," Canary presses.

An alert from the computer seizes everyone's attention. It temporarily masks the rising tension between Canary and Superboy. "Batman to the Cave," Batman's face appears on a holographic screen behind the training platform. Everyone gathers towards it to listen in.

"Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary," Another screen emerges, revealing the image of an expressionless man. Red eyes, bulky, and abnormally pointy ears. "The attacker was capable of studying then mimicking powers and abilities. Arrow called reinforcements— which proved to be disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman explains as the second screen replays the battle between the League and the large man. Each time a member moves to attack, he simply uses their power against them.

"Woah, one guy with the power of the_ whole _League?" Wally says, astounded.

"In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to dismantle the android," Batman continues.

_Android? _Novia squints. Earlier she swore that villain was a human.

Robin steps forward, "An android? So, who made it? T.O Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman replies.

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo," Martian Manhunter clarifies.

Novia wants to ask exactly who Professor Ivo is— or even T.O Morrow. But she continues to listen, hoping that his importance will be explained somehow through the conversation.

"But, Ivo's dead," Aqualad adds. His words, although a statement, sounds more like a question. As if he needs confirmation.

"So we all thought—" Canary sighs, "—or _hoped_,"

A map appears on screen as Batman continues to speak, "To make certain that this threat remains neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R Labs facilities— one in Boston and the other in New York. Every precaution is being taken. We will deploy four additional decoy trucks to create confusion. In case Ivo— or anyone tries to salvage the remains. The six of you will split into undercover teams safeguard the trucks containing the parts."

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally cheers. His mission hunger satiated for the day.

Superboy crosses his arms, "So now we take out your trash?"

Batman glares down at him, "You had something better to do?"

Superboy clenches his fists and his lips part to respond, but Aqualad immediately cuts him off.

"Coordinates received. We are on our way,"

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for the recent follows and favs! Your support is much appreciated.**

**Chapter postings are going to be slower here on out since I'm hustling through my fall semester. But rest assured I'm still working on them.**


	10. The Severance Precept I

**-10-**

**The Severance Precept I**

* * *

**August 3****rd****, 2010**

**20:08 EDT**

**Litchfield County**

_This might just be the closest thing to a onesie I'll ever get to wear,_ Novia thinks as she runs her hands along her full-body civilian suit. The attire is black with two light blue trimmings trailing down from the shoulders towards her wrists. It's quite similar to her costume's colors. However, this suit isn't specially made for her powers. She can tell by how it lacks the adhesiveness to her skin. It's only purpose, it seems, is to be fire and damage resistant.

Her eyes trail down towards the black and blue motorbike underneath her. It purrs steadily. A small and compact bike, but inconspicuously powerful enough to travel hundreds of miles. She rotates her black helmet in her hands before pulling it on. The visor darkens the world around her.

Beyond the thrushes and trees, she hears the clanking of overhead doors and metal containments being closed. S.T.A.R Labs operatives can be heard over the comms conversing about the status of the cargo. Between the clusters of leaves and grass, she catches sight of some of the Leaguers colorful uniforms as well.

Then her eyes trail back towards the team— specifically Superboy. He has been gazing into the forest for a while. Evidently deep in thought. His expression seems peaceful— not angry like he was after his trip to Metropolis or even enraged following Canary's training. His eyes are searching— longing for something.

"_Hey_— you know your kickstand is still down?" She nearly loses balance at the suddenness in Wally's voice.

Novia raises a brow, "My… _what?_" She follows his line of sight. It takes her a few seconds before realizes what he means.

The small stick that holds the bike when it's parked. Upon seeing it, she kicks it up immediately.

Robin looks over at the two, "_Wait_— Is this your first time on motorbike?"

Novia glares at him, deciding whether or not to indulge.

But her silence is all the confirmation he needs. "Oh, _this_ is gonna be good," Robin chuckles, already foreseeing her struggle. He regains himself, still smiling widely, "Just stay whelmed, Glass."

Novia feels her brows knit together. An uneasy expression obscured by the tint in her visors.

Kid clears his throat, drawing her attention. "What he means is: Just roll the right handle forward and make sure to lean when you're turning." A grin spreads across his face, "But if you're still nervous, you can ride with me."

"Sounds easy enough," she replies, ignoring his last statement. Even after being bested by Canary, he still hasn't learned a thing.

Her hands lightly wrap around the handle. She turns the throttle. The bike abruptly coughs and jerks forward. Startled, her body abruptly becomes glass. Had her feet not been planted to the ground, she might have fallen.

Robin erupts into laughter. Shaking to the extent that he nearly falls off his own bike. Today truly has been an amusement for him. His enjoyment just keeps piling up.

Wally flashes her a hopeless expression, his lips press together to keep himself from laughing. "Might want to take it slower next time." He suggests.

Novia takes in a gulp of air, "_Slow_. Got it." She loosens her grip on both handles and she feels her body shift back to skin. But her legs tremble, still anticipating another violent jerk from the bike.

Finally, the comms buzz in her ear and a S.T.A.R Lab operative's voice follows.

_All set. Proceed._

**§§§**

She can feel her body threaten to become glass. The thought of falling off whilst moving at top speed completely frightens her. And no matter how many times she tells herself that her fear is irrational— that the suit will protect her— her body just won't listen. So, she bides her time, recalling calm memories and hoping that in any minute now they'll reach S.T.A.R labs.

Superboy and Robin ride with ease and confidence. Even though it may be the clone's first time on a bike, he still maneuvers the road like a professional. And Robin, of course, _is_ a professional when it comes to vehicles like this.

She won't be surprised if he has a couple bikes of his own back in Gotham.

"So… if _'dislike'_ is the opposite of _'like'_, is_ 'disaster'_ the opposite of _'aster'_?" Robin asks out of the blue. Novia feels her bike wobble beneath her, reminding her to keep focused. Robin continues, "See— instead of things going wrong, they go right."

Superboy's eyes seem to reflect something beyond the truck and the road. And from Novia's peripheral, she senses the intent expression on Superboy's face. As if the anger he had back at the cave is resurfacing, slowly but surely.

"Clearly, you're not feeling the aster," Robin sighs. He too notices the boy's tense expression.

Superboy huffs, "It's Black Canary— I mean— what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength?"

"She's teaching _all_ of us. Powers or not," Novia pouts. Her tone revealing offense. Superboy glowers at her but refuses to respond.

"And taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin rationalizes, "Canary learned that the hard way. Same as Batman and— well— me…"

For some reason, the words dig into Superboy the wrong way. He revs his bike and speeds ahead. The vehicle growling as it shot past them and closer towards the armored truck.

"Good talk," Robin mutters. His words directed to the long gone Superboy. Maybe his super hearing detects it from the distance. Even if it does, their teammate shows no signs of wanting to reconcile. He keeps beside the truck and refuses to even glance back at them.

_Why didn't Batman just group me with Kaldur and M'gann? _Novia whines mentally. At this point, she'd even take being on Wally's team for the mission.

Far in the distance, Novia's eyes catch a glimpse of black dots shooting up from the cornfields. At first glance, she denotes them as bugs— _pests_. But when they begin to fly towards them—more importantly, the_ truck_— her mind grows alarmed. And she sees the "bugs" more clearly.

Green eyes, wide smiles, dangling yet versatile limbs— and— jetpacks? They're monkeys. Except, at the same time, they're not.

Robotic monkeys.

Their laughter may be the most obnoxious thing she's ever heard. It's mocking, high pitched and eternal. Thankfully her helmet muffles out a good amount of the abhorring sound. But still it's somehow not enough.

The monkeys waste no time. They latch onto the vehicle, making their intentions clear. They're here for the android.

This amuses Robin, "Monkeys! This is totally Ivo's style,"

"Robin, Glass, Superboy, our truck is under attack," She hears Aqualad alert over the comms.

"Yeah, kinda figured," Robin confirms. Superboy glares as more monkeys emerge from the cornfields and hover over the truck. He utters something under his breath.

Robin presses a button on his bike and immediately the back dislodges and goes airborne, becoming a drone. "You two, put your rides in battle mode." He orders.

Superboy growls, "No point!" Without warning, he leaps off his bike and latches onto the back of the armored truck. His bike, now unmanned, falls over and glides back towards Robin's.

"Or not!" Robin exclaims in momentary shock. His reflexes kick in as he extends his arm towards the vehicle. A metal cord shoots out from his sleeve and harpoons the back of the truck. It retracts with a deep _whir,_ yanking him towards the vehicle and allowing him to latch onto the back. Getting a firm grip on the truck, he kicks down the monkeys hanging onto the overhead door. His drone rises and shoots down the others in his way. But its aid is short lived as monkeys pile onto it, downing it in seconds.

Novia feels her body relax, slightly relieved that she'd have to ditch her bike as well. She eagerly shatters and allows her shards to fly after the vehicle. As she feels her civilian suit and helmet slip from her body, she praises herself for wearing her costume underneath. Maybe deep down, she knew she'd need it.

She joins the fray atop the truck, materializing, and tearing the monkeys from the roof. At first contact, they seem harmless; but as they begin to notice her presence, they start retaliating. It's then she realizes how lethal the robots may actually be.

And how serious the circumstance is.

A few monkeys begin to latch onto her legs and arms and use their jetpacks to propel her towards the edge of the truck. Swiftly, she shatters, leaving the monkeys nothing to hold onto. They fly backwards and as they do so, her shards twist. She realigns and she delivers a slashing kick, tearing their mechanics and rendering them nonfunctional. Their pieces' clatter to the asphalt and the truck's tires crushes them further. Novia shatters once more before gravity seizes her body. Her pieces drift upwards and recollect themselves on the roof of the truck.

Her victory is short lived as more monkeys emerge from the cornfields and pursue them. This time, they target Superboy. Their persistence only fuels his rage. He punches down the monkeys as they come towards him. Novia and Robin assist, trying to prevent more monkeys from piling onto him. But it's as if their efforts amount to nothing.

More monkeys—emerging from what seems to be nowhere— join the battle.

_Exactly how many of these did this Ivo-guy make?_

"_Argh_!" Superboy whimpers. Novia turns to make sure her teammate is alright, but he's not there. Rather, a dark silhouette hangs over her. She looks up to find a blinded Superboy being carried off by a group of monkeys.

"_Hey!_" She calls after them and her first instinct is to move. To shatter—

_ZZZT_

Just as her body begins to separate, a sharp pang of energy strikes her back, catching her off guard. The hit thrusts her forward and her body reassembles forcibly. Its suddenness so disruptive to her focus, she finds herself unable to hold her glass form. And as she feels the truck slip from beneath her feet, her mind isn't able to muster the will quickly enough transform. All that registers is that she's falling. And the road is closing in on her.

Something hisses from atop the truck. For an instant, it's as if gravity fails to make her body hit the asphalt. But the sudden tension on her left ankle is finally acknowledged above the mixture of adrenaline and fear within her. Something is gripping her foot. As if aware of her weight, it fastens and recoils quickly. As it jerks her in the opposite direction, she yelps as her back slams against the overhead door.

Novia's ears ring with the roaring of the engine and her face burns as blood rushes to her head. Her arms dangle, almost grazing the rushing asphalt beneath her and the rapid speed of the wheels produce a hot artificial wind. Slowly, her mind registers what just occurred. She cranes her neck, realizing that a cord is wrapped around her ankle, preventing her from falling to her death.

"Get your head in the game, Glass!" She hears Robin manage to scold her amidst the truck and constant chuckling of monkeys.

Normally she'd respond, but it's difficult to even hear her own thoughts.

Above her head, she hears the ground shake. At first, she thinks she's imagining it. Then her attention shifts to where the monkeys had taken Superboy. With her vision upside down, she watches as he leaps after the rushing vehicle. His movements trembling the earth.

Her breath hitches. "C'mon…" She pleads despite being sore. She feels her skin crawl, harden. As if molecule by molecule, it changes and becomes transparent. Then, with immense effort, she pushes its surface to crack. Her body splits, reluctantly losing its form. Finally, they become individual shards, but she lacks the energy to drift. Instead, they scatter along the road.

_Pop_

The truck's left wheels' rupture and causes the vehicle to swerve viciously. It tilts, showing desire to flip. Robin moves quickly, latching onto the driver's door and pulling it open to the man.

"_Get. Out!_" He orders, grabs him, and releases his hold on the truck. The two roll out into the cornfields.

The truck upends multiple times, making violent sounds as the metal grates against the road. Novia finally finishes reassembling. With her skin barely returning, she chases after the truck. Everything feels too surreal to her. Between the sudden attack and nearly falling to her death, a part of her refuses to fully understand the reality of the situation. She can never grasp how quickly their missions fall into disarray.

Finally, the vehicle skids to a halt.

_Boom_

The overhead door explodes, and group of monkeys' soar out, carrying a large metal container. Their eternal laughter indicating victory as they quickly fly off across the cornfields.

No doubt bringing their spoils of war to their master.

Robin aids the driver he rescued earlier, helping him settle onto the edge of the freeway. A couple S.T.A.R Labs operatives limp out of the fallen truck. Most seem to escape with no more with a couple of bruises despite the chaos they experienced. They regroup along the side of the road. All except one. A lone operator who slowly moves to isolate himself from the rest.

The truck rises with a heavy creak as Superboy effortlessly pushes it off him. He rubs his eyes vigorously. Still furious and clearly unfinished, he scans the skies for the monkeys. Locking onto the black specks in the distance, he leaps after them without uttering a word. Only a growl of rage leaves his lips. Pent up anger from the constant humiliation he experienced.

"Superboy!" Robin calls at the top of his lungs. But to no avail. The boy doesn't heed his call. Robin turns to Novia as if signaling for her to shatter and pursue, but her focus remains on something else.

_Someone_ else.

The lone operator. He lowers himself to the floor gingerly and pulls off his helmet. His body trembling— still traumatized from the recent incident. His arms remain wrapped around his torso as if he's cold. And when he finally settles on the other side of the road, he closes his eyes and catches his breath.

Concerned, she draws closer to him. She takes in how his chest rises and falls with each breath. His nose wrinkles when he opens his eyes; and his jaw never slackens, permanently tense.

Hearing her approach, his actions mollify. He even tries to sit normally without depending on the support of his other arm. But to no avail.

In her right ear, she catches segments of the conversation between the Aqualad and Robin over the communication device. They try to contact Superboy, but it sounds like he ditched his own comms in a fit of blind rage.

"Great." Robin releases a sigh of exasperation, "Lost one teammate and the other is inattentive."

Novia whirls around, "I can _still_ hear, you know!" She cries, flashing her comms device at him from afar.

"Well _gee,_ I guess the _secret_ is out!" Robin shouts back in a sarcastic manner, making it clear that he intended for her to hear.

The operative overhears, giving a breathy chuckle, "Lovely team,"

Novia agrees sarcastically, "The best around," She stares at the arm wrapped around his torso. Although his uniform is black, there is a darker patch forming around it. And it looks like the patch is slowly rising to his chest.

And she realizes now he's not cold.

With the distance closed between them, she is able to better acknowledge his features. Because of his sweat, his dirty blond hair sticks to his forehead and the ends curl slightly. His face is seemingly squared, further defined by his jaw and how it tightens in pain. Then there are his dimples— which she can't decipher if they are natural or not because of how he contorts his expression. But she sees that his eyes are a natural blue. Not deep and oceanic like Superboy's, but rather pale like glaciers.

Initially, his seems young, but as she considers the stubble above his lips and around his cheeks and chin, she decides the man must be in his late twenties or early thirties.

She kneels against the asphalt, "You need treatment," She points to his growingly apparent wound. The bloodstain slowly pervading his clothes.

"Ah, this?" He looks down at his arm and shrugs, "Just needs some pressure." His words are dismissive but the way he looks at her is cautioning.

"Needs more than pressure if you can barely stand," Novia states.

His expression tightens in indignation, "Paramedics are on their way," Another warning.

Novia is already growing to detest the man. But she contains herself, "You may lose a lot of blood before they can get here. At least let us look at it."

His eyes narrow, "_Look_—"

"_Well_— as new as she is— she's right." Robin intercedes in a casual tone. He approaches the two with one of the robotic monkeys slung over his shoulder. And despite the slight insult, she accepts his support.

Bitterly, though.

With two against one, the operative falls silent. His face still reflecting his irritation. Robin looks down at his wristwatch and dials something on it. The headlights in his motorbike blinks on in the distance. It writhes against asphalt until it is propped up on its wheels. Then, autonomously, it drives down the road and parks itself between Novia and Robin.

The seat of the bike pops open and Robin rummages through it before pulling out his mask and cape. He reaches in with his other hand for something else, "Glass, did you catch the plan?"

Novia's eyes fall to her comms device resting on the floor beside her. She brushes it underneath her leg, "No…"

Robin pulls out a first aid kit from the compartment and tosses it to her. She catches it with a huff. "You really put the 'dis-' in 'distracted'," He remarks with his signature grin.

"And _you_ put the 'annoy-' in 'annoying'" Novia mutters as she opens the kit.

"Not how it works," Robin shrugs, tearing off his civilian body suit to reveal his costume underneath. He clips on his cape, "Kid is gonna be here soon. The three of us were supposed to go after Superboy. But it looks like there's gonna be a change of plans," He looks over at the injured operative as he says this.

Novia pulls out a roll of gauze and a pack of large pads, "Wait— you're not gonna stay for this?" Her words express more worry than she intends. And she refuses to directly tell the boy that she has never treated a serious wound before.

Robin sits on his bike. Amusement shielded behind his dark shades, "Nah. There should be directions inside. Besides—" He revs the engine, "You can tell your mom you earned your First Aid badge at summer camp!" He snickers before pulling off.

Baffled she stands there watching him speed down the road. And upon finally realizing his error—

"Summer camp doesn't even _give _badges!" Novia cries at his distant figure. As the sound of his bike fades away, a new sound surfaces— the operative's laughter. His joy catches her off guard. For what she presumed to be a man blinded by his own hubris, is actually a man capable of expressing positive emotions.

"Yeah, ha-ha," she mutters grimly. Her face burning with embarrassment. Typically, she'd scold someone for laughing at her plight. But this instance is different. She figures after experiencing an event so daunting, he deserves some sort of release. Even if it is something as small as a laugh. And with his face finally relaxed, she realizes—

His dimples are, in fact, real.

Her body instantaneously shudders at the rush of on-coming breeze. Her braids float in the direction of something as it zips past her. Then within milliseconds, before she can even glimpse in the direction of the object, a fully suited Kid Flash runs back to her side. Slight confusion as he questions her presence.

"Glass, what're you doing? You're supposed to be with Rob." He asks with concern.

"Well— _he _went after Superboy," She responds glumly. She reaches into the first aid kit to pull out a bottle of isopropyl alcohol. "Plus, I'm _kinda_ busy," She points back to the wounded operative who is still recovering from laughter.

"Oh..." Kid's eyes widen as he peers over her shoulders to get a better look at the man. He looks back at Novia, expressing worry, "Ok… I'll let Aqualad and Miss M know to meet you here. In the meantime, we'll find Supey," He watches her as she tries to dab some alcohol onto the large pad. "Also— don't use alcohol to clean a deep wound," He adds quickly.

Novia abruptly stops, turning to him "Then what should I—?"

But he's gone. She doesn't even see his figure speed in the distance. Only the empty expanse of road lies ahead.

There's a biting silence as she stands there with gauze and an alcohol-soaked pad in her hand.

The operative snickers and finally succumbs to another fit of laughter, "Now _that's_ just rich_!_" He cackles, trying to contain himself. His overwhelming joy forces him on his back. Still clutching his wound, he can't resist finding amusement in the team's exchange's.

Novia exhales and unravels the gauze, trying to start over. Her eyes move between it and operative's abdomen in attempt decide how much she'll need. She reaches back in the kit and pulls out a pair of scissors.

The man wipes a tear from his eye as his laughter deescalates into a couple of chuckles. Still smiling, "I can walk you through it if you want." He offers.

Novia shakes her head as she cuts a long piece of gauze wrap off. "I got it," she assures. Yet at the same time, she isn't too convinced herself. She feels like she's missing a step— or two. Maybe even three.

"And I thought _I _was stubborn," The man concedes. He manages to get onto his knees and pushes himself off the floor. He saunters to her side.

"First of all," He grunts, "You need to have gloves on before touching _anything_."

Novia freezes. She _knew _she was forgetting something. Her eyes shift between the gauze and the operative. Out of embarrassment, she looks off to the side, hiding the strip of gauze behind her back. The operative watches her patiently.

"I suggest you sanitize and start over."

**§§§**

He trails his hand along his bandaged abdomen. Lightly, his fingers circle around the pad secured beneath the white gauze. A spot of blood can be seen through it despite its thickness. And the gauze, although secure, isn't professionally wrapped. It doesn't overlap perfectly atop each strip. But for him, it suffices. His eyes rise to meet Novia with complete satisfaction.

"Good job," He praises the girl.

Novia only nods in appreciation. Still a bit shocked from seeing her first serious wound. It's nothing like how the movies makes it out to be.

A hole was punctured through his abdomen due to a piece of the truck's wall caving in on him. Red and pink flesh slightly protruded from it, but most of it was coated by congealing blood. And _that_ had to be cleaned by her as well.

She's only thankful she didn't see bone in the process.

He lowers himself back on the pavement bringing his knees up so his arms can rest on them. He doesn't seem to be in apparent pain anymore. So, she knows that the painkillers are having a positive effect on him.

She sits beside him. Across the road, the other S.T.A.R Labs operatives talk amongst themselves. Occasionally, one comes to check up on her and the lone operative, worrying over their partner's condition.

When the mission started, the sun was barely setting. Mixtures of oranges and purples had streaked the sky. Now, the sky is growing dim and the full moon looks down from above with a translucent glow. Its appearance makes Novia wonder how far M'gann and Kaldur are from her now. But when she feels the man watch her in silence, she believes that it's necessary to start a conversation.

"Sorry, by the way,"

The man blinks in clear confusion, "For what?"

Novia frowns, "Those—_things_— weren't supposed to run off with the cargo and the truck wasn't supposed to flip over. We were careless," _Again_. She adds mentally.

Batman will chew them out for sure.

His lips curve into a half smile, "Kid, you're stressing about it too much. Not everything happens the way you plan it." Novia looks away to roll her eyes. He sounds like her parents. And in the moment, she decides to ignore him until paramedics arrive. But he extends something to her. His hand. "Jared," He introduces.

"N— _Glass_," She quickly corrects herself, realizing how comfortable she's grown around the man. Upon feeling his hand, she releases it within seconds. It's rough. _Calloused_.

He ignores the apparently rude gesture, "Well Glass, a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

"Likewise," Novia responds, folding her hands between her legs. She feels them grow clammy. She refocuses on the sky_, counting_ the dark gray streaks of clouds in the sky.

"Take it you're not from here," He comments, referring to her accent. "British?"

She doesn't respond. In fact, she doesn't think she should. Because, how much information is too much?

She's only grateful he doesn't pry.

There's a moment of silence as Jared looks down his bandaged abdomen. He winces. Mumbling, "My wife isn't gonna take this well."

Novia looks back at him. Not surprised by the fact that he's married. Admittedly, he has the physical features. And the decent personality—although well hidden— is there. It's hard to see this man without a partner. But rather, it's the implication of his words that catches her off guard. What he's saying is:

"Your wife knows? About your occupation— I mean."

Jared raises a brow, "About me working for S.T.A.R Labs? Or about this gig with the League?"

She falls silent. Unsure herself. They both seem to intertwine.

Jared smiles, "Both. It's hard to keep something like this a secret,"

"Did you ever _try_ to?" Novia presses.

He looks up, finding interest in the moon as its glow grows opaque. "Well at first, yes. But I figured I either let her know the easy way or she finds out the hard way."

Novia hopes her guess is wrong, but she asks anyways, "What's the hard way?

"When I'm dead— or in this case— injured," He chuckles despite the distressing words. His smile fades and his jaw tightens once more. Not of pain, however. Because of something else.

"Besides," he says tersely, "It's not just the two of us I need to think about." His head lowers at the thought. "It's our son as well,"

Novia withdraws. It's easy to see this man with a spouse. But a child? She must ponder upon the idea. But in truth, it's hard to tell. Maybe he is as excellent a dad as he is a husband.

She rests her head on her knees, "How old is he?"

"Eight. If I had my phone, I'd show you some pictures." She can see how the topic affects him. His emotions relight and he glows in a way.

"Kids are rascals at that age— y'know. Always getting into some sort of mischief. I might just give him to you for adoption." He jokes.

The girl's heart flutters at the thought. Not of joy, but of recognition.

Her eyes find refuge amongst the group of operatives. Their companionship and idle chatter unheard from the distance but easily perceived through the eyes. Their comradery brings forth something in her. Then, her eyes fixate on the shortest in the group. Their relatively small physique yielding memories of another.

The longer she watches them, the more the feelings within her culminate. Her stare so intense that she feels night become day and the faint scent of salt drifts through the air.

Something takes her hand. A tender hold, almost reluctant at first. But when she doesn't flinch, it become more contented by her hand. And she grows more contented by it.

"Vivi?" A voice follows. Naïve, childlike with curiosity hinted in its tone. But overall, it's familiar. She's heard this voice before.

She looks around at the sound of the name.

The hand squeezes her own lightly and her head snaps it the direction of its touch. A boy looks up at her with locking gaze. His skin chestnut brown and his eyes dark like the earth surrounding a volcano—black sand. They're abyssal, black holes of unending mystery.

And they focus on her.

"Mommy said you're walking me to school today,"

Novia kneels to his height; unable to resist smiling, she speaks, "Oh really? Well, I'll walk you— _only_ if you can catch up,"

His eyes widen at her remark. Being so young, it takes a while for it to register as an insult; and when it does, his cheeks puff in anger, "Hey! I'm more faster than you,"

She laughs at his attempt at a comeback. "It's just '_faster',_" She corrects.

_Let me walk you to school, Novia._

"Let me walk you to school, Ishaan."

The boy grins as the daylight around them become flashes of red and blue. At first soft but gradually, it becomes more frantic. Day fades back into the black of night. The boy's touch melts away and the smell of salt disappears along with it.

Another touch comes. Firm and on her shoulder. She feels her body rock and a face appears before her, almost blotted out by the flashing of red and blue lights. Only after a couple of blinks, she is able to recognize the person.

"You there?" Jared snaps a finger inches away from her face. "Daydreaming on the job?" He kids.

She looks around as the present returns to her. An ambulance is parked to the side of the road. For how long? She isn't too sure. A small crew of paramedics emerge from the side of the vehicle with flashlights in hand and a stretcher in tow.

Novia rises steadily. Then she turns, offering Jared her hand. Whether he can see it or not, there's a hesitation before he accepts it. "Think what you want, you won't get me on that stretcher," He says.

She glances back at the approaching paramedics, "I have no say in that,"

The pair of paramedics shine their flashlights at the two. Novia and Jared squints back at them, momentarily disoriented by the light. Then they focus their light on Jared.

"We have a wounded over here," One of them, a woman, reports to her walkie-talkie. Her eyes examine the amateurly wrapped wound. At the sound of a staticky confirmation, her partner quickly brings over the stretcher.

"I'm _fine_," Jared protests as they direct him onto the stretcher. Another paramedic comes to secure him. Amidst the commotion, Jared is only able to crane his head up at Novia and slightly raise his fingers— issuing his farewell.

She sends a similar gesture in return. A bit amused by his current state, but also relieved he's safe. Because who knows? His wife and son must be home anxiously awaiting his arrival. They'll distress when they hear about his condition. But be equally relieved that he's very much alive.

Together, the group of paramedics hoist him into the back of the ambulance. One hops in after him and shuts the door. The female paramedic rushes to the passenger seat, stating Jared's conditions aloud whilst a colleague writes down the information on a notepad, "Seems like the blood it is clotting well. Should be stable enough to make it to Gotham ER. We'll check BP on the way."

Her colleague nods, "Alright. I'll get the victim's name and emergency contacts."

Submerged in her thoughts and deafened by the commotion, Novia neglects to hear the sound of encroaching motorbikes or recognize her name being called. It takes a firm grip on her shoulder to bring her back to the present once more.

She grabs the intruding hand, but relaxes upon meeting M'gann's eyes.

"Glass, are you alright?" The Martian asks for the second time. But it's the first time the words are heard clearly by Novia.

Aqualad pulls off his helmet, "Glass, are you able to continue the mission?"

"I'm fine," She assures, feeling her cheeks for any signs of tears. Gratefully, there are none. "Just a bit nostalgic,"

Kaldur still expresses the need for a better confirmation. But he doesn't press. He seems to take in her words, his eyes reflecting upon something and in the moment, he relents.

"Homesick?" M'ganns words come across as empathetic rather than sympathetic. Her being from Mars, she fully understands.

Novia's fingers find the glass emblem on her chest. She frowns, "Maybe more than I hoped,"

**§§§**

Something's off.

"Help me disassemble him! _Now!_" She hears Robin's voice echo through the halls of the vacant Gotham Academy. It's his exclamation that helps the three find which room the others are in.

Well_, that_ and the path of destruction that leads towards the gymnasium.

The once prestigious school had become a battle zone within the span of a few hours. Lockers were torn from their hinges, walls leading to classrooms were missing, something smashed a trophy case. All that is left of the scuffle, is debris.

Debris and something else.

It's apparent that battle against the android caused all of this. But none of it explains the unnatural stillness in the air. Everything around her is quiet, almost suffocating.

It's felt, but also unfelt. Heard, but also _silent_.

"Dude… He has no head," She hears Wally breathlessly point out. His voice prompts her to focus— to continue down the path after Aqualad and M'gann.

"Do not take any chances!" Aqualad orders as he and the others rush into the gym. M'gann quickly flies to Superboy's aid, overflowing with questions on about his condition. His face is no longer reflecting rage and anger. Rather, he seems quite content.

"I'm alright," He assures her, glancing back to Robin, "Actually feeling the aster,"

Novia's eyes briefly examine the decapitated Amazo. A steam of defeat rises from the area its head used to be. It's done for. Everything seems to be resolved. But at the same time, it doesn't.

_It feels denser here…_

At the thought, her eyes shift, moving across the gymnasium— searching. Around her, there are signs of struggle. Parts of the planked flooring is chipped and sunken in. Some of bleacher seats are crushed due to a large impact from the scuffle.

If it had taken eight League members to dismember the android, she can only imagine the adversity with only three sidekicks.

But exactly _what_ happened? What did they do to make this place so deafeningly quiet? The atmosphere so unyieldingly stiff?

_Unfelt but felt. Silent yet clearly heard._

Something gives— an answer, perhaps. Her eyes catch a substance in their peripheral. Glittering pieces beneath and among the bleachers reflect the moonlight pouring in from the windows. Some are fine like dust, whilst other are not.

Perplexed, she nears the pieces.

She kneels down, taking a shard into her hand with care. Her thumb trails along its smooth side and up towards the pointed tip. Transparent, sharp, and cool to the touch. It has all the properties of glass.

But where is the other feeling? The itching beneath her skin— the pulls from the other "world".

None of it is there.

Rather, there is an afflicting nonexistence— an emptiness of some sort. She can't fully perceive the shard and despite attempting to connect with it, she receives no response.

Quickly, she unclips her cape and uses it to wrap and secure the shard. She prays it's some kind of strange coincidence. However, the atmosphere around her says otherwise. Like static, she feels a disconnect.

If somehow her connection is being hindered— or even _severed_— she needs to know why.

**August 4****th****, 2010**

**01:06 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

"_Please_, if we needed help, we we'd never get the chance to ask!" Robin immediately reprimands Batman following his appraisal. He presents an arrow before the small group of League members. Batman and Green Arrow examine it silently. Their expressions unreadable as the team awaits their apology or— at the least— an explanation.

"You guys were following us— _babysitting! _You still don't trust us!" Robin cries. His team members watch on in silence. As if spectating a friend arguing with their parent.

Awkward.

Batman waits for the boy to finish. "We didn't follow you,"

Green Arrow takes the bow from Robin and pulls out his own from his quiver. He holds the two arrowheads parallel to each other to contrast them. His is barbed whilst the other is stemmed.

Robin looks between the two, dumbfounded, "And _that's_… not your arrow," his puzzlement is quickly replaced with triumph at the sudden realization, "Then that means—"

"Speedy has our backs!" Wally snatches the arrow from Green Arrow. "Souvenir!" He exclaims. Green Arrow and Batman exchange a look of uncertainty, but say nothing to deter the mood.

Amidst the pleasantries, Novia silently excuses herself and retreats to her room; the glass shard secured and held close to her chest. She can still feel the staticky silence emitting from it. It makes her body feel strange. And the air around it even stranger.

She places the shard on her bed and unwraps it. Nothing about its physical features are unordinary. Just a clear shard as far as the eye can see. But beyond the eyes…

"You're not glass. You just… _can't_ _be_," She tells it as if expecting the shard to respond— confirm her accusation. Rather it sits there quietly. Almost mocking in a way.

Frustrated by the silence and the aura its emitting, she scoffs and grabs her phone. She opens the text messages between her and her aunt then begins to type hastily:

_01:12 – Something's up. We need to talk._

_01:13 – In person_

* * *

**A/N:** **As always, thanks for the recent follows and favorites.**

** anon from ch9: ****Thanks! ****I intend to include more about Novia's past throughout the chapters so people understand more about her family and her upbringing.**

**I actually haven't forgotten about said person at all. I've in fact been hinting on his effects on her throughout the story. I don't know if they're obvious or subtle, but I can assure you they're there.**

** anon from the very first chapter. I never really replied to you but actually took your words into consideration on the first publication and fixed the mistake immediately. ****Reviews like that are always appreciated.**


	11. The Limit

**~11~**

**The Limit**

* * *

**May 23rd, 1999**

**03:48 ADT**

**Bermuda**

Through the depths of sleep, she feels something ghost over her lips and trail up her jaw. Instinctively, her hand snaps up and grabs the interference. Her vision begins to develop until the blurred face of a man appears before her. His features take shape as the dark fades away.

His brown skin glows against the low light, accentuating its warm undertones. Dark eyes that lack reflection but is rather filled with intent. Hair— which is usually kept neatly shaven— begins to show some length with unruly desire.

Marcus.

He presses the back of his hand lightly against Liz's forehead. She pouts. His skin is cold, nearly dead in feeling. Nevertheless, she doesn't reject his touch. It's pacifying the burning she felt earlier.

"Your fever is coming down," He announces. Hearing the velvet in his voice now, she never realized how much she had missed him. This current him that had abandoned her for five years. His words can be so endearing when all of him is present— sober.

Liz groans, "You've come to give me another?"

"Not intentionally," He chuckles, sitting down at the foot of the bed. His look is mischievous despite the assurance. But he grows solemn, "I've gotten what you've asked for,"

He reaches beside the bed, picking up something from the floor. The light reveals in his hand a plastic bag and from it, he pulls out a small box. It seems it would be a vibrant pink color had the light been stronger. But in the lowly lit room, it takes a silenced shade of orange. There's a brand name on it too, but of course, the light makes it too difficult to decipher. She doesn't need to read it anyways.

Liz places the box on the nightstand with considerable care. Contemplating the results only brings another nauseous spell. So she lies back down, her eyes glaring at the ceiling. She feels Marcus rise from the bed.

"You need something? How about some tea?" He asks; she senses his composure crumbling at her actions. He has been like this before— anguished over her own being. But this was years ago when she was pregnant with Novia.

Liz hears his question clear as day; she merely ignores it. Something else bothers her. It takes full priority in her mind. She's been asking herself for hours, "Where did you and Novia go yesterday morning?"

The room falls alarmingly silent. It's as if Marcus had already left. She knows he's still there though. She can see his shadow cast faintly against the bedroom wall.

Liz props herself up with an elbow to get a better look at him. His eyes are lowered but he remains focused, as if entirely aware of the nothingness around him. Or maybe there's a sound beyond what she cannot hear?

She doesn't think much of it. He's always been odd in that way. Instead, she takes the silence— or what she perceives as silence— as a chance to further explain her concern, "Things just seem a bit… _off _since the two of you returned. I mean— I not expecting the house to collapse, but Novia's condition has been very quiet."

Still nothing.

Unsettled, "Marcus, what exactly did you do?_"_

His eyes raise to meet hers. An indication that he had been listening to some extent. But his attention is wavering, being here but also shifting to somewhere else. The more he does it, the less she can disregard it.

"Took her to Glassworks. The artisan place," He tells her. He struggles to hold eye contact as he says this. It only frustrates her further.

"You. Went. _Where?_"

She heard his words perfectly well. She only wishes that she misheard because even _she_ knows better than to take Novia there. A literal house of glass. And for Marcus to drag her there? A huge oversight on his part. Which is even odder since he's usually perceptive about these things. He knows their daughter's condition better than her because he _has_ her condition.

So, was it really a mistake?

Marcus raises his hands in defense, "No harm came to anyone Liz, I promise. I was only testing something,"

"I'm sure you terrified her in the process," Liz scolds.

"A necessary sacrifice," He denotes, but there's guilt festering beneath his words. He never wanted it to come to this. He never wanted to do— _whatever_ he did to their daughter. "But you noticed the peace, so it's working," Not too long after he says this, his attention slips again. It makes him whimper, nostrils flare. He tries to mollify it, still aware that Liz is watching.

Not only watching but analyzing. His eyes aren't entirely shifty— more like glazing over, losing and lacking hold. This is all she can comprehend, but it's sufficient. She can't stand to see him do this anymore. So she finally declares, "You're tired,"

His initial reaction is a consideration. He's been up for the past day, never sleeping since he returned. He is indeed tired— but not just tired, weary. And for her to notice, it brings contentment. Yet the contentment fades because a part of him is fading as well— more rapidly than he wishes.

Liz won't fully understand and he doesn't expect her to either. Not immediately. Not for a while. But one day she will have to because her daughter— _their_ daughter— will experience the same sensation. And as much as he wishes he can make it all go away for his Vivi. He cannot.

"… h-her anchor. " Marcus manages with his entirety submerged in the other world. He can't feel his body jerk. He can't feel his hands grasping the wall behind him. His ears don't even catch whatever comes from his lips, but Liz hears the hollowness in his throat. "T- temporarily—"

Before the convulsions worsen, she's out of bed. Nearly tripping on the sheets and comforter, she rushes to his aid. She doesn't care that her stomach flips and makes her nauseated. The noise that escapes from his lips is frightening enough— like a howl coming from between his gritting teeth.

But right now, all that matters is him. She needs to stop him before he hurts himself. He already hit his head at the first convulsion.

If he continues—

Liz positions an arm around his upper back to keep him from further throwing his head against the wall. The other arm secures his torso in case his convulsions force him forward the next time around. She steadies him to the best of her abilities. But Marcus is fairly strong compared to her, working in the automobile industry has only made him hardier. She isn't too sure how long until they both fall over.

His eyes become pallid, completely torn from what lies before him presently. But his hands function as if they are still aware. They lift from the wall seconds after realizing that they're no longer needed to support his trembling body. It's Liz's touch that prompts one to find the torso she's holding. The other, her shoulder.

In reality, they're holding on to whatever of the physical they can. But sensing the softness of skin signals something in Marcus. He never heard her approach, fumble out of her bed and rush to his side. His head turns to her— unable to conceal its petrified look because it's unaware there is one. At the moment, it's as if their eyes meet.

What Marcus truly sees though, is not Liz. His crying confirms it.

It may be a seizure— not that she has witnessed one before. Yet his convulsions die down quicker than expects them to. She all but surmises that it's her touch that brought part of him back. Her first assumption— she hates to guess— is that it's a symptom of withdrawal. But it's been a month since he quit, so it doesn't fully add up.

More importantly, his breathing is growing steadily. Still labored and through his mouth, but steadying nonetheless. She feels his weight shift downwards, slumping to the floor. With his hands tightly latched onto her in his last effort to stay in the physical, she has no choice but to move to the floor with him. She wants to call an ambulance, but his grip is too tight. It'll be a miracle if she doesn't bruise.

His eyes grow half-lidded but less pallid. Now he's slipping in another way. This time towards unconsciousness— sleep, perhaps. But even as he does, his grip doesn't loosen.

It's becoming frustrating, forced to sit here and watch him like this. Even worse, she's unable to move and get help. She's sure Novia heard something by now, but the girl is so shy she doubts she'll come out of her room.

All she can hope is that Marcus' hears her. A frantic plea, "Marcus— I don't know what's going on. You need to ease up so I go can get help,"

He gathers every word, conveying it through a flicker in his eyes. But he doesn't release her. He can't tell her now, but he doesn't need medical attention.

He becomes debilitated body resting in her arms, finding himself now fighting against sleep. His head drops onto her shoulder. It's no pillow, but her petite form will have to do for now.

Liz's neck stiffens at the extra weight. His head, his grip, his body— she'll definitely be sore later. But she can't worry about that now. Earlier, he said something about an being "her anchor" but "temporarily". She knows he couldn't be referring to herself. So—

It's Novia.

"Are you… attached to Novia in some way?"

Nothing. Her only answer is the complete silence that continues on from minutes to hours. It's only the uneven breaths she feels on her neck that tells her Marcus is alive. Some breaths are light, others are heavy. It still worries her, but his heart is still beating.

And for now, that's enough.

**§§§**

She is startled from her sleep. Shaken, her eyes search the dark before her. She finds nothing. All that surrounds her is a suffocating atmosphere– irritatingly warm and strangely disconnected. A cluster of unfelt nothingness. Her breathing only responds to it, raising and lowering unevenly.

Where is she? This isn't her room. This. Isn't. _Home_.

Her first thought is to leave— thrust off the covers and find her way out of this room. But then her mind rations with her. The panic begins to subside only to be replaced by a throbbing in her jaw. She's been grinding her teeth again. She squeezes both sides of her face with her fingers and begins to rub in a circular motion. She really needs to remember her retainer next time.

She catches something glowing in her peripheral. A digital clock, seemingly floating in the dark expanse. The nightstand it rests on remains unseen.

**08/04**

**05:50**

_So early, _she thinks. This is normally the time she'd rise to get ready for school. But she realizes she's not in Bermuda. She's not in DC either. She hasn't been in DC for a while if she recalls correctly. That's not important at the moment. What's important is—

"The shard," The hoarseness of her voice surprises her. That explains the feeling.

She remembers fully now— she found the glass shards after the boys' fight with Amazo. The question of what exactly happened still remains a mystery to her. It lacks feeling, making the world around her a void.

The raw truth is it threatens her. It's a chance that there's a limit to her powers. A limit to what she can control.

That's impossible. A stupid notion.

_But is it truly?_

Flustered by her own thoughts, she thrusts off the covers and blindly drags her hands along the walls in search of the light switch— or even better— the door. Her legs buckle at first, not expecting her to act so rashly. She then steadies herself, focusing on her breathing in hopes of clearing her mind.

Outlines of the furniture in her room become more apparent as her eyes adjust to the dark. She can see the top of her dresser ahead of her. Then there are the even darker folds of cloth sitting on it. Her cape. And within it, she knows, is the shard.

Her hands stop upon feeling the ridges of a button. She presses it all too eagerly and the bedroom door slides open, allowing the hallway lights to flood into her room. Before blindly stepping out, she listens for sounds— any sign that could hint at M'gann or Superboy being awake.

There is a minute or two before she is fully sure that all she gathers is silence. She steps out. Her bare feet making soft paps against the chilled metallic flooring.

Novia shivers. For the past few days, the cave has been cool due to the restless A/C. She doesn't know who sets it or who dictates what the temperature should be, but she's pretty sure it's a couple degrees below room temperature.

And the fact that she doesn't own any winter pajamas, makes it all the worse.

She stands at the top of the staircase, contemplating over whether to return to her room and retrieve a blanket. She shakes her head and descends down the stairs. Better off wandering in cold a cave with a knee-length nightshirt than returning to a room held hostage by her thoughts and the shard of death.

A tranquil flow of water echoes throughout the ground level of the cave. The sound is soothing and eternal although no water can be seen. It makes Novia wonder why the bedrooms weren't installed here. After a day of combat, the peaceful ambiance could be beneficial for their sleep.

It's thought of sleep that brings M'gann and Superboy to mind. They're awfully quiet.

How do they sleep after a mission?

Do they even sleep at all?

Admittedly, she isn't keen on extraterrestrial anatomy. It's not something thoroughly taught in her school. It doesn't seem like it's taught much in Bermuda at all. Kryptonians, Martians— she's heard of them, just not enough _about_ them.

Atlanteans are a different story. She has come across a few in Bermuda because, well, they share the Atlantic Ocean. Crossing paths with an Atlantean is inevitable. However, she's never met any as distinctive as Aqualad. They usually possess more… _human_ features.

Her awareness returns upon hearing a noise coming from the lounge. Nothing abrupt like a thud or shuffle. It's more stable, unending. As she nears the lounge she can easily identify the sound.

A long, hushed _Chhhhhhh._

TV Static.

The large flat-screen TV has been left on a signal-less station. Probably for the entire night, too. She doesn't have to guess to know it is Superboy's doing. Ever since they came to Mount Justice, he has been enthused with signal-less stations.

Novia finds it a bit disturbing. But Megan _somehow_ tolerates it. She even offers Superboy help with adjusting the channel. But for some reason, he's grown attached to just seeing "snow".

Novia picks up the remote from the coffee table. Before shutting off the TV, she looks around the room. Almost expecting Superboy to come from nowhere and protest her actions. When she deems the coast to be clear, she shuts it off.

She lies down on the sofa, staring into the black screen and feeling like a hypocrite. There is actually peace in its nothingness. Maybe this is what Superboy feels when he watches the "snow" in signal-less stations.

Maybe the "snow" helps him forget about Cadmus.

The air around her is undoubtedly lighter here now that she is distanced from the shard. Even so, she can still feel the foreboding atmosphere radiating from the upper floor. But it's more bearable than being_ among _it_._

She can't help but close her eyes as she listens to the trickling of water.

**§§§**

She heard her father crying the other night— not just crying, but _wailing._

What she heard was sheer pain.

But this was not before she felt a snap in the other world— like a rubber band being released after pulling to its limit. It's the snap that had awakened her initially. The rest, she just overheard.

But then it all grew quiet and she was able to "feel" again. She felt the glass in windows, the mirrors, the lightbulbs— all of it…

It's hard for her to explain this to her mother now as prepares breakfast. The woman seems clueless to the whole ordeal. As if she slept peacefully through the commotion. All of her concern at the moment is poured into her oatmeal.

Novia hates oatmeal, but she's not going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with her mother. The woman has been bedridden for days and she misses hearing her voice. Not only that, but she misses seeing her. Her eyes can't get enough of her. It's as if any moment she'll wake up and realize this is all a dream.

But no— it all feels too real. She can smell the sugar and cinnamon of the oatmeal, feel the heat of the kitchen, and see the sunlight filter through the sheer white curtains.

Then there's another feeling— _the_ other feeling.

She tries to ignore it; eyes remaining on her mother's figure. She's wearing one of those long robes that hang slightly over the ankles. It's pale blue and lustrous. The type of fabric that is slippery and never gets too hot on the skin. The name of it escapes her.

There's grace in her movements. Confident as she prepares a simple meal. It makes Novia envious. Why can't she be more like her? If not her, then at least her dad. She wishes she could at least look more like them. Instead, she feels... _alien_.

Of course, she doesn't see that she has her mother's sepia eyes and button nose. She even possesses her father's high cheekbones. But none of it matters when her hair is stark white in contrast to their natural black hair.

No one in her family has white hair, except for her grandmother and her great-grandmother. But they're _old._ She doesn't want something that affiliates her with old age. She doesn't want to be mistaken for a grandma when she becomes an adult.

She _wants_—

_Crik…kk…_

Her mother approaches; her hands occupied with bowls of oatmeal. Under her arm is a jar of peanut butter. "Hope you're hungry, Vivi, because I'm _starving_," She says as she sets down a hot bowl of oatmeal before Novia then places another one down for herself.

Liz scoops out some peanut butter and offers her daughter to which she shakes her head in disgust. "Your loss," Liz shrugs and shakes a dollop of peanut butter into her own bowl. Usually, she'd ask why her daughter isn't eating— why she prefers to stare rather than eat.

But when she said she was starving. She literally meant it. Having not eaten for nearly two days, she was beginning to feel herself cave in.

She's so engrossed in her food that she doesn't hear the initial warning— nor does she hear the additional ones. The small cracks that begin to trail up the glass cup in front of Novia; the cracking of the salon windows; and— more pressing than all— the cracks forming on the mounted light above them.

And as Novia mulls over how much she _hates _her hair, the cracks trail further and further. Much to her own incognizance, it's hard for her to be fully aware of it too. She gets the impression that something is off, but it's not too significant for her. It's her own thoughts that hold priority.

Liz glances up from her bowl—not "up" as in where the lights are visibly beginning to split into many pieces, but across. She _does_ hear something. It's moving down the stairs. Not as steady as it hopes to move, but it's trying. Every couple of steps or so concludes with a stumble until he finally appears in the dining room.

Marcus, although having slept for hours, still looks exhausted. He still relies on the walls for support, propping an arm against it as he stands. It must have been hard for him put on clothes, seeing as he's still shirtless. But he did manage to throw one of her robes, just never bothered to tie it. Instead, the strings hang at his side.

But as long as he's wearing pants, she's fine with it.

"Well, look who's awake," Liz pulls the spoon from her mouth with a crisp pop, "Partied too hard last night?" She teases. It's early, but not too early. Plus, his initial reaction is worth it. He looks utterly lost.

"If only," He attempts to smile.

His entrance doesn't fully dawn on Novia until she feels prying in the other world. His being eclipses her own, taking dominance over the fate of the glass around her. Within a breath, all the cracks mend themselves.

Marcus greets his daughter with a pat on the head. His touch is endearing, but not solely a greeting. It reminds her to be more careful. Something she's not too keen on doing at the moment, but she can only try.

"Something on your mind?" Marcus asks. He exhales with relief when he sits. Finally able to take the weight off his legs.

Novia's eyes move between her parents and the probably cold bowl of oatmeal. The silence and her father's will over the glass makes her mind clearer. There _is_ something on her mind. But it's not a novel thought.

"I want black hair," She finally huffs, "I want to be normal,"

Marcus and Liz exchange looks— not a novel thought indeed. This is probably their daughter's hundredth time bringing this up. An exaggeration, of course. But no matter how many times they remind her that uniqueness is beautiful and there's nothing wrong with her, it always circles back to this.

None of it seems to stick.

But Novia is smarter than that. Something _is_ wrong with her. None of the other kids in her class has white hair. None of the other kids in her class can break windows with a single thought.

Liz only tosses her head at Marcus as if to say, "that's all you,". So it's come to this. He has no choice. He has to try again. But this time, a different approach— unconventional in every way. He's never done this before.

Trial and error, he supposes.

And if it's what his daughter wants—

So be it.

**§§§**

_Chhhh_

Novia's eyes flutter open.

_The TV? Again? _She sits up, looking for the remote that she left on the coffee table. But it's not there. Instead, she catches a figure in her peripheral sitting on the sofa adjacent to her. Its focus remains on the TV, yet fully aware of her presence.

Superboy.

He glances at her without turning his head. "Sorry," He says firmly. But at the same time, he doesn't seem to fully understand the concept of apologies itself.

Novia manages to give him a smile. An anxious smile, "… don't worry about it,"

She should've known better than to fall asleep in the lounge. Ironically, she feels more comfortable _here _than in her own room. Anything is better as long as she's distanced from that shard.

"Superboy, did you wake her up?" Megan flies into the room. The TV must have waked her as well as she's still in her pajamas. Her hands press together worriedly as her eyes dart between Superboy and Novia.

Superboy's lack of response prompts Novia to speak in his stead, "I was already awake," She lies.

Megan's look of concern doesn't fade. Maybe she senses the lie, but she's not the type to apprehend— especially over something so trivial, "If you say so,"

Before leaving, Megan looks at the TV**. **Then at Superboy. "Umm… Superboy? Do you want me to fix the TV for you?"

His eyes remain glued to the screen.

"No,"

**August 8th, 2010**

**12:58 EDT**

**Washington DC**

"It's a glass shard," Amanda determines after a brief inspection of the piece Novia brought. She sets the shard on the counter; her interest is set more on the coffee brewing before her. When the final drop of the black liquid drips into her cup, she retrieves it and brings it to her lips without hesitation.

Novia simply watches her aunt with concealed disgust. No cream, no sugar— she can only imagine how bitter the drink is. But another part of her understands; Cadmus has definitely been a job and a half. She's grateful her aunt at least responded to her text. A part of her misses this Georgetown townhouse.

Yet, it's not to say she isn't welcomed anytime. The place is severely lonely without her aunt— a hollowed shell. Novia will go absolutely insane had she stayed here for the summer. The Cave is the only better alternative. Plus, she actually enjoys her morning trainings with Canary. Especially when the others aren't around to watch her fail.

Novia leans against the counter with crossed arms. She resorts to staring at the shard rather than her aunt swallowing the bitter liquid. "Auntie, I deduced that already. I just need help understanding _why_ I can't sense it,"

She hates having to explain it. She isn't aiming to be obscure with her powers, but there are things that she never fully understands about them. There are, admittedly, things that she doesn't _want_ to understand either. But this— it's not one of them.

"Maybe there's just some glass that you can't perceive,"

"There isn't glass that I can't perceive," She snaps. An arrogant response. Yet so far it's true. She's felt glass all her life— from the glass-metal composition of mirrors to the pure glass in windows. She even _becomes_ glass at will.

Yet this shard threatens her very being.

"So, it's a paradox," Amanda concludes. She rolls the cup in her hand, entranced by the churning of coffee inside, "You say you can perceive all glass, and you're also certain that the shard is glass. _But_… you can't perceive it."

_Perhaps. _The shard's existence is undeniably contradictory to her own. But to completely write it off as an anomaly? It just seems too easy. It doesn't fully explain the disconnect— the severance— emitting from the shard. She's certain that it wasn't a shard before the boys' fight with Amazo. It was definitely part of a full window. So maybe…

Amanda speaks on behalf of the growing silence between them, "Novia, can't you just accept that there are limitations to everything?"

She doesn't want to but, "I'm willing to if that's the case." Her toes curl at a coming idea, "Maybe if we find out what broke the glass…?"

Amanda sighs and sets down her freshly emptied cup, "You're telling me to conduct an autopsy on a piece of glass." She says this not as a question, but as if she's trying to digest the notion herself. "Mind you, I'm a geneticist," She adds lightheartedly.

Now when Novia thinks about it, it does sound a _tad_ bit ridiculous. But, if it's actually possible— and if they can actually get answers— why not? There's nothing to lose, as far as she can see. Plus, her aunt is willing to (albeit, reluctantly).

Her aunt secures the shard in a plastic Ziploc bag. She even stares at it— but with fleeting concern. Her ignorance of how the shard alludes her niece is apparent. Even though she had agreed to help, there's still a sense of doubt.

But this is natural, Novia knows. People doubt things they can't see. Hopefully, the autopsy will kindle some sort of understanding in her aunt. Hopefully, it brings Novia answers.

Amanda signals for her niece to follow her to the salon, "How are your friends?"

Novia groans— not at the word "friends", but at the shard's buzzing nothingness growing faint. She's can never grow accustomed to the feeling. The retraction makes her feel dizzy and the other glass just floods her perception. It's like a dam bursting and the water once held captive is finally free to take the empty space.

"They went to the beach,"

Amanda raises a brow, "And you didn't go? That's pretty surprising."

"If I wanted to spend my summer at the beach, I would've stayed in Bermuda," Novia points out. "Besides, sand gets annoying. It just ends up everywhere."

"How you've managed to live in Bermuda for fifteen years, beats me." She says as she takes a seat on the sofa.

Novia sits beside her, "I'll take the sand over the constant chaos here any day."

"Yet, you join Team Chaos."

Her aunt is joking, she knows that. But it's chilling and pierces Novia beyond intention. "I... have my reasons"

Strength. That's half of it. Change is the other half. She can explain change, but _strength? _She didn't do it before, and she isn't doing it now.

Maybe not ever.

Whether her aunt senses her fragility over the words remains unclear. But she sighs, "As long as you're doing it for the right reasons,"

Silence.

Amanda shifts uncomfortably, "So… how's Proj– _uhh_– Superboy?" She immediately corrects herself, remembering that the clone actually has a name beyond what he was assigned. Novia isn't too sure if it's Amanda or Cadmus that cares about the wellbeing of Superboy. As much as she wants to differentiate between the two, she understands how loyal her aunt is to her job.

But she's relieved to get off the previous subject. So she bites, "Hotheaded. Impulsive. I feel like he needs guidance— like a mom or… dad. I don't know."

Amanda nods with consideration, "Figured as much. Being in a pod all his life— human interaction is foreign to him. I'm… glad he has friends,"

"Having a change of heart?"

"More like I'm speaking from free will." Amanda corrects. She hates being reminded about how callous she was under mind control. She won't tell Novia, but there are nights she relives the moment when Desmond aimed the gun at her. But it doesn't end there. Sometimes, he succeeds in killing Novia and Marcus _somehow_ finds out.

Amanda, fortunately, wakes up before he takes revenge.

Just worrying over the nightmare gives her a headache. It prompts her to rest her elbow on the arm of the sofa and places her cheek on its fist, "We can grab a movie if you'd like. I have all day." She wants to put off sleep for now.

Movies. An old summer tradition between the two of them. It's what they _should've_ been doing on the night of Independence Day rather than toppling the sinister Cadmus HQ. But things don't always go as plan.

Novia learns this time and time again from just running missions with her team.

This is the part where she's supposed to agree. She'd love to watch a movie with her aunt. They haven't had the chance to spend quality time since her arrival. Yet an internal existence prevents her from affirming. She just sits there with lips parted and an aunt staring in weary expectation. And suddenly—

_ZZzzzT_

The comms in Novia's ear buzz, causing her to flinch at the feeling. It tickles but also shocks her canal out of abruption.

_Glass, report to Cave_

Novia sighs and rises, "Another time, maybe."

There won't be another time.

**§§§**

Novia has no idea what she's walking in on. Her body barely materializes through the zeta-tube before she hears a quarrel— or the ending of one. Her vision finally adjusts to see her team, Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow accompanied by a younger archer in green. They all stand around a hologram of a woman and some… bugs?

Novia can only presume that she's a scientist, judging by the white lab coat she sports. Those bugs must have some sort of correlation, but she can't be too sure. And, needless to say, the group's attention isn't even focused on what's on the hologram. They're more focused on the conflict between them.

She has no idea who the girl next to Green Arrow is. What Novia can gather is that she's likely his apprentice, solely judging by her costume. She has remarkably long blond hair, reaching far past her back (probably even longer if she takes it out of her ponytail). She has a cockiness about her as well. It's in her eyes and revealed through her smirk. But the hair— in Novia's eyes— is her most notable feature.

Novia would gawk at it— _would_. It's beautiful; it suits her physique. Yet despite its beauty, she finds herself inverting at a memory. Not truly a memory, in her opinion, but a past occurrence. And it's the soreness in her jaw that begs her to come off the thought. So she does, but not without great effort.

It's all still there though somewhere in her mind. It only becomes vivid if entertained. Coaxed out somehow.

That aside, she can't fathom having to fight with hair that long. What if it gets caught in something? What if it gets entangled?

_What if someone grabs it?_

Enough of that. Something else catches her attention.

There's _another_ archer. She feels stupid for not noticing him until now. His red stands out from the green of the other two. He's a young man— not as young as Robin, and he seems a year or two older than Aqualad as well. His hair is reddish-brown; a sort of crew cut. He's fairly toned for an archer, she'll give him that. Handsome as well, disregarding the mask. Whatever training he goes through, it's clearly working.

But she can't focus on his stature now, he's walking towards her.

"Roy!" Green Arrow calls out to the red archer.

"Don't bother! My work here is done," He barks.

_Roy. _Has she heard that name before? She can't recall, but the archer get-up is a big enough hint. And if Novia can recall Robin, Aqualad, and Wally's words correctly—

"You must be Speedy," Novia extends her hand. She doesn't know why she's being formal; it just comes on a whim. She instantly regrets it though upon seeing his visibly pissed expression. He even looks more pissed when she says the word "Speedy".

He pushes past her without a word, shouldering her in the process. Her only reaction is to lower her hand accepting his rejection. Another part of her says to vitrify— turn to glass and put him on his back as Canary taught her. But this part of her lacks any influence whatsoever. She ends up just standing there.

The computer awakens at Speedy's— _Roy's_— presence,

_Recognized:_

_Speedy B-06_

"It's Red Arrow B-06. Update." He demands, utterly disgruntled by the recent events. Everyone just watches him in silence with a mixture of perplexity and concern. The silence drones on even after he fades away through the Zeta-Tube.

_Alright… Let's try this again. _Novia inhales, channels in her confidence and approaches the rest of the group. "Hopefully rudeness isn't an archer thing," She grins at Green Arrow and his accomplice.

"Trust me. It's not. Roy is just… Roy," Green Arrow sighs, visibly embarrassed on behalf of his protégé. Although, Novia gets a slight impression that Roy isn't his protégé anymore. Whether the boy dropped the title by choice or he was ousted by the archer girl standing before her, she isn't too certain.

The younger archer steps forward and offers her hand "I'm Artemis, by the way. It's good to see that there's more than two girls on this team,"

"Novia. Glass. Either one works. Just don't call me Crystal Girl." she says, side-eyeing an oblivious Wally. He doesn't catch the jab because his attention is more focused on Artemis— _indignantly_ focused on Artemis. Which is odd for Novia because he's the last person she expects to be crossed. Especially when it comes to girls.

Angry or not. He still looks ridiculous. For whatever reason, he's the only one in the room wearing nothing but swim trunks. She can see why Artemis is barely paying him any mind.

But something else takes precedence. Something that Artemis uttered earlier. "More than _two_ girls? That means you're—?"

"Joining the team? That's right," Artemis grins. Her pride visibly swelling as she says, "You guys got yourselves an archer,"

"We would've had Speedy!" Wally retorts. _Now_ Novia understands. Wally— maybe the others as well— prefer Speedy over Artemis.

Artemis grips her bow with two hands. As if she's about to hit Wally with it at a moment's notice. "He made the choice to leave. He could've stayed— Green Arrow even _insisted_ he stayed. He's just being a melodramatic–"

"That's enough," Batman silences the group. And all eyes fixate on him. Novia's pretty sure everyone forgot about his presence seeing as he hasn't spoken until now. "You seven have a mission. Kid, Glass, go get ready."

Wally grumbles something and heads to the showers. What concerns Novia is the fact that he doesn't even bother to use his speed to quicken his pace. She briefly looks over to the team and Artemis only to find them being despondent as well.

This mission is going to be hell.

**August 8th**

**21:59 EDT**

**Happy Harbor**

The night is silent. But that's how all nights are— or at least how all nights start. Novia is expectant, alerted throughout her watch. She stands on the south end of the roof of Happy Harbor High, quickly recapping all the information Aqualad briefed during their ride towards the school.

The scientist she saw on the hologram is Serling Roquette. Red Arrow apparently did the Justice League a courtesy by rescuing her from The League of Shadows. He's certain that The Shadows are after her still. But rather than chaperoning the scientist himself, he dumped the job on them.

Novia doesn't fully oppose the task. It's definitely not as exciting, but she's also pretty sure she can't fare against The League of Shadows head-on. They're supposed to be highly trained assassins. Batman-level assassins. Maybe even more skilled than him.

Now, the strange bugs she saw on the hologram? They're actually not bugs— not biologically.

Coined "the Fog", those bug-like creatures are in reality infiltrators composed from nanotechnology. They're the main reason why The Shadows is after Dr. Roquette. She created them. She's evidently proud of it too, deadliness aside.

It also makes her a liability. She's the only one that can put a stop to them. Of course, The Shadows will want her dead rather than alive. And the team is the only thing standing between them and her.

_Everyone online? _M'gann's voice cuts in.

_Whoa… this is weird… _Artemis muses with wonder.

Novia can hear the tapping of a keyboard coming from Roquette's thoughts. She even feels the flow of algorithms and numbers rushing through her mind. Then catches the scientist's focus waver upon realizing that she's part of the mind-link as well, _Oh great! Programming is hard enough. Now I have teen-think in my skull_?

_Lady, do you usually complain when people try to help you? _Kid responds, half of his thoughts focused on the energy bar in his hand.

Artemis scoffs, _That's very ironic coming from you._

_I really don't need to hear that from the chick who forced Red Arrow off the team. _Kid retorts.

_Like I said, he made the choice to leave._

Novia is forced to listen, a bit perplexed by the whole ordeal. She gets that Speedy is a close friend of theirs. But even she sees that he's not the "teamwork" type. And as far as she's concerned, the guy's an ass.

_Glass. _Aqualad warns, sensing her emotions. His voice makes her jump.

_Promise she isn't the only one thinking it, _Artemis snidely adds.

_Artemis. _Aqualad's final warning.

_Just stating the obvious. _The archer relents, _ But, whatever. I'll go help patrol the perimeter with the others._

Aqualad, with irritation, _Good idea._

_KF, you might wanna cut her some slack seeing as her arrow saved you from Amazo. _It's strange for Robin to be the voice of reason. So strange that Novia can only assume such a characteristic is reserved for his dearest Wally.

And the arrow? She remembers how Batman and Green Arrow were looking at the item with confused expressions. They immediately revealed it wasn't Green Arrow's and they probably knew it wasn't Speedy's either. But of course, they weren't going to tell them that immediately.

_No way! It was Speedy's— I mean— Red Arrow's. _Kid justifies.

She can feel Robin's grin, _Keep telling yourself that._

Wally remains in denial over the whole issue, settling to not give his new teammate the satisfaction. He refuses to thank her for the save during their fight against Amazo. He goes through great lengths to ostracize Artemis all because of Roy's arrogance.

The whole thing is juvenile in Novia's perspective. She finally manages to divert her attention from their argument. She never wanted to be distracted in the first place. If only M'gann would exclude the lookouts from mind-link.

_I'm able to track the Utility Fog. But it requires me to go online. _Roquette's anxiety can be felt as she thinks_, might as well get a billboard with 'assassinate me' written in neon._

Novia dares not think about their track record with missions. It'll only give the woman more reason to doubt. But as a whole, the team knows it's not the shiniest track record.

_We will protect you, Aqualad assures._

That's all it takes. Aqualad does have an admirable sincerity with his words. He's good at that— making promises, consoling others. His kindness makes him ideal. A perfect leader.

There's still a sliver doubt in Roquette's mind, however; she makes no effort to suppress it. She activates the tracker anyways. Then the mind-link falls silent as they wait for results.

Novia takes the time to join M'gann and Artemis near the gate entrance. Her skin shifts to glass and she shatters, scattering her pieces across the night. They drift down from the roof of the school and realign behind the two girls.

Artemis abruptly twists to her, arrow and bow ready to fire.

_It's just me!_ Novia steps back with raised arms. She allows her to skin return, giving Artemis further reason to lower her bow.

Artemis gives her a nervous chuckle,_ Well I see why they call you 'Glass'._

Novia's brows knit together_ Uhh… why else would they call me that?_

_I mean, I thought you could control glass. Like, send shards flying with your mind. Not really expecting you to become it. _Artemis admits.

A reasonable assumption. She has the potential to do both. Manipulate and become. She's just not too keen on the manipulate part because well— one, she doesn't want to be; and two, her father never really taught her to. Cracking and mending glass is one thing— surprisingly simple too. But going further?

It's daunting. She knows this from experience. And she's not willing to try it again.

Superboy lands beside them, this time startling Novia and almost making her slip. He's actually improving on his landings. For once, he doesn't create a crater in the ground. But it still makes a rumble when he does it.

He ignores the three girls, giving them a quick glance before walking away. He's clearly more focused on patrolling than idle chatter. And it reminds Novia to do the same. So she decides to go in the opposite direction. Her body begins to transform, ready to shatter, but—

It doesn't.

She freezes at the rush of thoughts surging through Artemis. Immediately, Novia feels herself recoiling, unable to focus and unable to vitrify. She doesn't even want to reimagine what Artemis thought of Superboy's body, much less what she wants to do with him.

_What is wrong with you?! _M'gann— who has been level-headed throughout the entire mission—finally draws the line.

_I'm sorry. Is he your boyfriend? _Artemis responds derisively_. _It's a sarcastic question, but Novia kind of wants M'gann to answer. The Martian has been ogling Superboy since their mission at Santa Prisca. Yet the Kryptonian seems completely oblivious to it.

Even now, after being the center of attention between the two girls, he doesn't say anything. He just looks on, confused.

_That's enough._ Aqualad intercepts before it escalates._ Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue._

This is the only time Novia wishes that she's on the team with Robin and Superboy. With Artemis in the mix, she can expect more bickering on this end. But of course, she has the worse of luck when it comes to team assignments. She's gathered that much from the Amazo fiasco.

M'gann glowers at Artemis before signaling for the Bioship. It responds, arriving at the front gates in camouflage mode. Robin and Superboy— who doesn't seem fazed by Artemis' thoughts of him— board the ship. Within moments, they're off pursuing the Fog.

_Glass, relocate to the halls and patrol with Kid. _Aqualad orders.

Novia looks between M'gann and Artemis. She takes it that she's the best option since Artemis and Kid abhor each other, and Kid will only get distracted by M'gann's presence. But now she wonders if the two girls can patrol without killing each other over Superboy.

_Alright... _She's unconvinced but heads inside the building anyways, leaving the two to patrol the perimeter.

The main halls are eerily quiet— even creepier with the lights out. It reminds Novia of Gotham Academy, moments before she found the weird shard. The difference is that this school isn't completely decimated and they're not after some belligerent android.

Then there's the feeling. She can feel— perceive— the glass around her. Windows, cases, lightbulbs, mirrors— all of it. She can remember when their touch would overwhelm her, frighten her. But now, there's comfort behind the sensation.

She rounds a corner, this time she edges closer to the glass windows of the classrooms. Intentionally, she brushes her fingers against it. What reaches her first is its coolness in temperature. Next, its existence beyond the physical connects with her own. Her skin ripples, itches in response. Then her focus submerges beyond the physical.

They're like many invisible strings in that world— the glass. Before, she had the option to pull them or let them pull her. As a child, it's always been them dragging her, making strange noises. Her father helped her find an in-between. Tolerance— ignore the feeling and the pull. A being of complete neutrality. Neither ends manipulate each other.

But to break and mend requires her to seep slightly into the realm of manipulation; an act completely against her father's will. But she doesn't delve so far where she can't quickly retreat with little consequences. She understands it can happen unintentionally; rashness sometimes triggers it. All it requires is a small flick at the strings. Anything more—

Her focus ruptures and all of her returns. Someone's here. She can't hear them; she's not gifted with super hearing, unfortunately. But being surrounded by windows, the glass is bound to pick up something— a vibration, to be specific. Something has touched the glass— very faintly, though. The classroom windows catch its movements growing distant.

It's going the other way. Towards the staircase.

Novia vitrifies and rushes towards in pursuit. Whoever it is, it can't be Kid Flash. Its movements are nowhere near as fast. In fact, how could it have snuck past her and Kid Flash without immediate detection? And now another thought comes to mind. It brings her to a standstill, glass heels producing a small squeal against the vinyl tiles.

Kid has been quiet. _Far_ too quiet.

She moves again, rounding the corner. Not good.

_Guys—?! _Her mind calls as smoke clouds burst and obstruct her vision. Poisonous gas probably. No doubt left by whoever's shadow she saw earlier. Yet it doesn't impact her as intended. Glass lungs— glass _organs_— just don't function as they would in a normal state. But her vision, it's completely useless against the gas.

_We're under attack in the computer lab! _Aqualad's urgency confirms it.

_On our way, _Artemis immediately responds. In seconds, Novia can hear the archer's footsteps rush around the staircase.

Novia feels her way out of the gas with the help of the lockers lining against the wall, _I- I think Kid's down. _She's torn between searching for the speedster or rushing to Aqualad's aid. She isn't even sure where to look. He has to upstairs _somewhere_.

M'gann grunts as she begins to channel some force, _Don't worry, I'm on it._

Novia runs up the staircase towards the computer lab. At first glance, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Artemis is there blocking one of the entrances, but there isn't a fight going on. Everything is at a standstill.

"Don't. Move." Artemis warns to whoever's inside the room. Her bow is drawn and her coy expression wiped with sharp sobriety. She keeps her arrow pointed at the center of the room, homing in on the intruder.

Novia covers the last entrance near Aqualad, positioning herself for any attacks. She's as prepared as she can be for whoever The Shadows have sent. But the center of the room stands a slender woman dressed in a short, dark green kimono. Her black hair is wild— mane-like. Her face is covered by an odd mask. White with stripes and _maybe_ horns? More like ears. The strangest part about the mask is its smile. It would be creepy if the woman was more intimidating.

But she just stands there.

"Oh… this gig's getting interesting," The assassin says in a sultry voice upon taking notice of Novia and Artemis. She seems to take being surrounded lightly.

_That's it? _Novia's still perplexed. All this big talk about The Shadows and they only send one assassin?

_Do not underestimate her. _Aqualad cautions. He's on edge, ready for a strike and adamant on protecting the doctor behind him. But at the same time, he seems slightly enervated. His water-bearers are drawn, yet his hands shake.

Suddenly, something flies towards her face. She catches it out of reflex but not before it digs into her palm and leaves a small crack in her glass form.

A shuriken.

The attack prompts Artemis to shoot, sending multiple arrows toward the assassin in little time. The woman spins as she slices through them with grace and a single sword. Bows split through the center lay at her feet. Her focus now on Artemis, she brings her sword up once more to strike and to parry more arrows if needed.

Yet, the assassin lowers her sword and turns back to the doorway where Novia is standing. Maybe she's contemplating rushing her? She doubts the nimble assassin can tackle her with brute force. But the sword…

"Now it's a bit _too_ interesting…" The assassin sighs with agitation, attention still focused on Novia— or rather the second figure next to her. Novia never heard Kid Flash dash to her side. But she's relieved to see him, nevertheless. M'gann flies in after him and lands beside Aqualad.

The assassin doesn't take another minute to weigh her odds. Three against one was a party, but she draws the line at five. With a quick gesture, she throws a smoke bomb on the floor and dark clouds billow around her figure.

Abruptly, Kid lunges into smoke only to stumble out on the other side. When the smoke clears, the assassin is nowhere in sight.

"She's getting away! Why are you letting her get away?!" Dr. Roquette yells at Aqualad in a mixture of fear and anger. She's been meek throughout the whole standoff, but suddenly finds the time to scold the group.

"Blame Artemis, _she_ was on the perimeter!" Wally reproves, after recovering himself. "No way that Shadow should've got inside in the first place!"

Artemis sheathes her bow and approaches the speedster indignantly. She opens her mouth to say something—

"That's not really fair. I was guarding the perimeter too." M'gann defends despite her earlier disagreement with Artemis.

"A– and you were probably busy getting distracted by her!" Wally stammers a remark. Then he turns to M'gann with a provocative grin. _Besides, I can't be mad at you. You gave me mouth-to-mouth._ He reminds her through the telepathic link.

The telepathic link that they _all_ share.

_We heard that. _The team and Roquette recoil in unison.

"_Dammit_!" He groans off.

"Glass, are you alright?" Aqualad's voice removes her attention from the bonding between Artemis and M'gann. Only now she realizes that there's a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm fine. Why?" She turns her head away from Aqualad, cursing his perceptiveness. She's transparent. How can he see her facial expressions so effortlessly?

Anyways, she should be asking _him_ that question. Earlier, he seemed weakened even when he tried his best to cover it up.

The leader wordlessly points to the palm where she caught the shuriken, drawing attention to the black liquid resting in the crack it formed. It's thick in consistency and carrying a slight purple hue within its blackness.

Poison.

"Gross," Novia groans, more bothered by the look of it than the fact that it's toxic. She shakes her hand until the black liquid splatters on the floor before her. There's slight relief over the fact his concern didn't stem from the fact she was smiling. But she also wonders why he would be. Maybe she's the over perceptive one.

The comms buzz in her ear, "Robin to Aqualad,"

"We were too late, the Fog has already decimated a Star Labs facility in Philadelphia. _Not_ good. Now their secrets are at hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

Aqualad turns to Dr. Roquette, "Re-scan for the Fog."

Artemis crosses her arms. There's skepticism in her voice, "So we're just staying here? After The Shadows just breached the place?"

She's right. The assassin can just wait and strike again when the time is right. Maybe next time, she'll make sure to kill some of them off in the process. Then she won't have to worry about retaliation.

"It's just _one_ assassin. _What?_ You're _chicken?_" Wally mocks, imitating chicken sounds. Artemis attempts to punch the speedster only for him to zip away before she can make contact. M'gann can't help but giggle as Wally hides behind her cloak.

Childishness aside. Wally has a point. They can probably manage if they play their cards right. It's only one assassin after all.

"Negative," Aqualad declines, prompting the team to grow serious, "We're moving the doctor,"

He doesn't say, but the group can gather that there's more.

He has a plan.


End file.
